Forbidden Love
by Uchiha Yuki Niiro
Summary: Uchiha Yuki Niiro is one of the Akatsuki, and for the first time, she's fallen in love. Not everyone agrees with her choice. And what secrets does Tobi hide from her? DeixOC PainxOC Tobi/MadaraxOC HidanxOC Maybe KisamexOC. Strong language  Blame Hidan
1. Forbidden Love Chapter 1

Chapter 1!: The Unknown Attack!

I watched him, startled by his sudden movement. A thought ran through my head.

'_Get out! Escape!' _But I wasn't afraid of him anymore. Hell, he was a part of me as I was of him.

I told myself over and over that I was wrong. That I should have stayed with Sasuke.

But when I stood in the same room, his fist slammed into the wall beside him, his gorgeous eyes filled with Sorrow and tears and his beautiful waist-length hair messed up and blood stained.

… I couldn't bear it… I felt his pain.

Lost in my mind, I walked forwards steadily, nearing him, his back to me.

I was so close I could hear the quiet sobs and gasping, then jagged breaths between tears and the steady beat of his heart.

I knew I couldn't leave him. I just wouldn't. I was a stubborn person, but I didn't want to be afraid of Deidara anymore.

Letting my instincts pass by, I took the last step that sealed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around his waist, embracing him.

I expected him to pull away, hit me and yell crude things at me, but he didn't. It was from the silence in the moment we had together that I decided I wanted to stay with him forever, keep him close and never let him go.

I wanted to Protect him.

I loved him.

Days passed, then days to weeks, weeks to months, which eventually turned into a year.

Of course, I was still in love with Deidara-kun, but he did know that… Yet…

I remember being in the house the Akatsuki rented, and sitting in my room silently, waiting for the clock to change.

I started wondering where Deidara was.

I glanced back over to the clock in my room.

'7:30...' I said to myself. 'Where is he?' I waited until the clock said '7:47' Then stood up and wandered down the corridor.

Deidara's room was only a few seconds away.

I paused outside the door, wondering if I really should go in.

I shrugged the thought away and entered.

I froze. I couldn't do any more than stare.

The person I want, need, love, was curled up on his bed naked, crying quietly. And with deep cuts and blood running down him, staining the sheets and his hair.

'Deidara-kun!' I gushed, and moved quickly towards him, grabbing his cloak on the way.

I sat beside him on the bed and wrapped the cloak around him.

'Oh, Deidara-kun, what happened to you?' I murmured softly to him, and moved him gently, so he was resting on my leg.

He sniffed and looked up at me sadly, his eyes red and wet.

'D- don't….' He stammered. 'I'll get you… all bloody… un…'

I kissed his forehead and smiled at him.

'Don't mind.'

He nuzzled up against my shoulder and made a whining noise. I kissed his forehead again and let him rest there.

I felt myself start to drift off when I felt him tug at my waist.

I let him pull me backwards so I was laid on my side with him huddled against me.

His tears were gone, and he was smiling, which made me much more happier.

I was staring at him in silence, when his hand moved from his side and rested on mine. I stared at our hands, one on top of the other, then shifted my eyes back to his face to see him smiling at me, his eyes open and bright.

Just to get this through with, he calls me Danna. Partly because of Sasori-no-Danna who used to be his master, and the other part because I was, somehow, in a higher rank than himself. Why I used to ask myself? Because I have a Sharingan, was the only solution I could come to.

'Danna.' He grinned at me softly and exhaustedly. 'I… I love you, Danna, un.' He closed his eyes happily and his face was hinted with a light pink. I smiled at him, brushing my hand over his now-warm cheek, hen leant down and bumped my forehead into his.

'I love you too, Deidara-kun.' I felt my cheeks also glow and smiled to myself.

Deidara shifted himself under me, then his lips connected with mine.

I didn't hold back, of course. I had waited for this moment for so long, and nothing could tear him and me away from it…

Apart from Tobi, of course, who always walks in at some of the most awkward of times.


	2. Forbidden Love Chapter 2

Chapter 2!: Forbidden Love!

We both stared at Tobi, he seemed moderately please with himself.

Deidara wrapped the cloak I gave him around his waist and sat up.

'What is it, Tobi, un?' He said groggily. Tobi jumped up and down, waving a piece of paper around in the air.

'Deidara-Sempai! I drew you and Yuki-Danna!' He giggled hyperly. I blinked.

'Tobi. Do not call me Danna. And how long have you been stood there for?' I asked.

'Only since I walked into the room.' he giggled again and threw the paper at us.

Deidara-kun caught it skillfully and stared at it, turning it this way and that.

It was just a page of two blobs. We both looked up questioningly, but he had gone.

'Strange child, un.' Deidara murmured. 'You know he's in his early twenties, right? He acts like a bloody 7 year old, un!' I chuckled and hugged his arm.

'I know, but him calling me Danna is annoying.' Deidara-kun looked down at me and grinned.

'Yeah, un. Cause only I can call you Danna, un.' He smiled and leant back to me again. 'Danna.' He grinned and kissed me softly. 'My Danna, un.' I smiled at him as he kissed me once more.

I put one arm around his neck, and felt him wince, but when I went to move away, his hand moved up an held it there.

We stayed like that for a few moments, before Kisame's voice echoed from downstairs.

Deidara-kun dressed up, and I put a bandage around his right arm, which had massive cuts on, then we went to see what the hell Kisame was yelling at us about for.

Kisame slammed his fist heavily on the table when me and Deidara entered the room.

The Akatsuki weren't meant to have relationships. But me and Deidara acted as though we didn't even like each other. Like we were nothing but comrades.

It must have worked, cause no one took a second glance at us, as usual.

'Kisame, what is this about?' Kakuzu asked calmly.

'Yeah, Kisame!' Hidan snapped. 'This had better be FUCKING important!' He shook his fist aggressively.

'Hidan… Language…' Itachi scolded him quietly.

Hidan snorted. 'English…' As usual, everyone ignored him.

'Back on the subject, un.' Deidara murmured blackly behind me. 'What is this all about, Kisame, un?' Kisame looked at Deidara and a look of horror spread across his face.

'What, un?' Deidara-kun asked, cocking his head to one side.

'What on earth happened to you?' Kisame fell silent. Deidara froze as he realised what Kisame was talking about, and instantly, everyone turned to look at him.

'Uhh….' Deidara's face turned blank and his breathing quickened. 'I… Need to go, un…' He said slowly, then grabbed my wrist. 'We're meeting Pain, remember, un?' I saw the desperation in his eyes.

'Uhh… Yes?' Deidara grinned at my unsteady reply.

'Good, un! Let's go.' Then I let myself be dragged out the door, with everyone's eyes on our backs.

We threw ourselves backwards on the bed, laughing.

'That was close, un!' Deidara exclaimed, giggling. I nodded smiling, then my face straightened.

'But Deidara-kun…' I murmured. 'What did happen?' Deidara's giggling ceased, and he sat up.

'I will tell you, un.' He said quietly. 'But no one but you and I must know, un.' Depression sliced across his face. I nodded in a agreement and slid one hand into his, and the other around his shoulders.

'It was…' A tear rolled down his cheek. I brushed it away with the tip of my finger. He took in a deep breath. 'It was… Sasori-no-Danna…' I felt my eyes widen. 'S- Sasori?' My eyes followed the cuts down his non-bandaged arm. 'He did this to you?' Deidara nodded and buried his head in my shoulder. I put both arms around him and cradled him until he fell asleep. I kissed him on the nose, and rested my head on his, and let myself drift away into the unreal world.


	3. Forbidden Love  Chapter 3

Chapter 3!: The Juichuri Appears!

We both awoke to Tobi, Jumping up and down consistently on the bed, giggling hysterically.

'Tobi…' Deidara murmured from under me. 'What the…. Hell are you doing… Un…?'

'Sempai!' Tobi Chanted. 'Sempai! Sempai!'

'WHAT, UN?' A silence fell and Tobi stopped jumping.

Tobi hopped off the bed and coughed, then left the room.

'Strange Child….' Deidara mumbled, then he sighed and collapsed backwards onto his bed. I looked away from him and stared into a mirror that was on his bedroom door.

Oh no.

Not now.

I jumped up and without turning, said; 'I left something on in my room. I'll be right back.' And Walked steadily out of the room feeling his eyes on my back.

I walked down the corridor to my room which was two doors away, and Itachi came into my view. I avoided looking at his eyes, but part of me gave up, because I looked up, and our Sharingans clashed.

That's right. I said Sharingans. I don't know if you knew this, but I'm an Uchiha.

From the same clan as Itachi and his little bro, Sasuke.

But it's awkward, because I'm not blood related to them. I just was granted a Sharingan by pure chance, because my Grandfather had one, but one of his parents was only half Uchiha. The other, pure human. I must have gotten lucky.

We both stares each other down in total silence. Itachi was the first to speak.

'Y- …. You…' He growled. 'You're…. Uchiha Yuki Niiro… The Red Snow…. As some call you…. Others…' He grinned blackly, as I clenched my jaw. He had hit my weak spot. I saw what was coming next. 'But to others…. The Devil…'

A dark growl ripped through my throat, surprising both of us.

'The Jinkuuriki that can change it's size… Hmph…' Itachi said roughly, digging deeper into my soul.

'You…. Out of most people should know…' I snarled. 'That I am known as the Juichuri…' Itachi's grin grew wider.

'Strangely enough…. We're looking for the eleven tailed beast…' I gave him a sharp look. 'Looks like she came to us…' And those last words was all it took.

A darkness flowed around me, And sealed me in it's never ending blackness.

That's when I know it was all going to end.

Very, very quickly.

Deidara

I heard a large crash outside my room.

I leapt up, grabbing my cloak again and jogged outside. I was staring at the back of a black and blue creature, that looked a lot like a wolf. I gritted my teeth and counted the tails.

'One… Two… Three, four… Five… Six… Seven, eight… Niiinnee…' I slurred the last number, then carried on counting. 'Ten…. E- Eleven…?' I looked up, and glanced at Itachi who looked rather pleased with himself.

The Juichuri turned it's large head, so it's purple eyes stared darkly and intently at me. But there was something in them that told me deep down, I know who it was.

Itachi moved quickly, and snapped some kunai at the Juichuri, skimming the side of it's head. I watched in horror as the Juichuri suddenly vanished, smothered in red sand.

'Damn.' Itachi growled. 'She got away.' He looked at me angrily, his Sharingan toying with my mind playfully. Daring me to have a go at him.

I blinked, and broke the contact. It wasn't a strong link, so I could easily escape it.

I ran down the stairs, and then outside, where the rest of the Akatsuki where stood. Including Danna. I wanted to hug her, but the Akatsuki were here, so that was just my tough luck.

Myself and the rest of the Akatsuki were over by the bottom of a cliff, when Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi happened to cross by also.

Gaara appeared beside them, and stared up down.

'Argh! Kakashi-Sensei! The Akatsuki!' Naruto yelled, then looked over at Yuki, and Dawn suddenly struck him. 'B… Believe… It…?'

Uh oh.


	4. Forbidden Love  Chapter 4

Chapter 4!: Yuki Versus Sasuke!

Yuki

I stared back at Naruto in silence. I was an Akatsuki. Not a Hidden Leaf member.

I wondered where Sasuke was, and my Sharingan glowed maliciously.

Unlike most Uchiha's, I had a sense of emotions. Which is one reason Itachi never really like me. But hey. Itachi never really likes anyone.

And arm sped around my waist, and a kunai to my throat.

'Yuki-Chan…' A deep and seductive voice murmured. 'Long time… No see…'

'S- Sasuke-kun…' I stammered, growling.

'Heh. So you do remember me, huh?' I felt Sasuke's dark grin.

'Of course… How could I… Forget?' I said, and Elbowed him in the stomach hard when I said "Forget". I leapt up high and crouched in the tree that was closest to me. Nothing seemed to happen for a while. And I began to slink down the tree, when Sasuke appeared behind me again.

'Ahah!' He laughed. 'Gotcha!' He made some fast hand signs. And I knew what they were. 'Fire Style!: Fire Ball Jutsu!' He chanted, and blew into his hand like a Bubble blower.

A massive amount of chakra went into that Jutsu, because I went flying backwards, right into that cliff.

Deidara

'Danna!' I yelled in fright. I started to run towards her, but a loud growled ripped through the whole of the Akatsuki, Gaara and the Hidden Leaf people. 'D- Danna….?' I asked, taking a step forward and cocking my head suspiciously.

Then shock took me over completely. From under the Rocks, emerged the Juichuri.

That explained it all. It was Yuki.

The missing-nin from Hidden Leaf.

The Red Snow.

The Devil.

Yuki was the Juichuri. Which meant…. We're screwed.

No one but one person had crossed her path and made it out alive.

My heart ached.

How would she love me if I knew her true form? She looked at us maliciously. Teeth bares and snarling.

She was only as high as a horse, but se could change her size easily. One of the gifts the Juichuri was given, or one of the curses.

'Danna…' I murmured sadly, and looked at the floor.

The slow padding of her giant paws came nearer and nearer and stopped in front of me. I looked up at her sadly, knowing about her past.

I had been alive when the sand village was threatened by the 11-tailed wolf.

I looked back down again, and stuck my hands in the small pockets I had under my cloak.

The Juichuri's large, blue nose was thrust into my chest. I blinked away the tears that were pricking the corners of my eyes, and pulled my left hand out of my pocket, and into the fur on her cheek.

Her eyes looked up at me. Big and sad. They reminded me of Orochimaru. But there was a kindness in her eyes that Orochimaru's didn't.

But what did this mean? Was she telling me she loved me? Or that she was sorry?

I heard Itachi move behind me.

'Deidara…' He murmured. 'Step back…' I did what he said automatically. 'Good…' The corners of his mouth turned up in a mischievous smile.

'Fire Style!:' He chanted. 'Fire Ball Jutsu!' A large fire ball appeared in front of him and shot into Danna's face, making her skid backwards.

She looked up at Itachi steadily, growling ferociously. She crouched down in a pouncing position, and Itachi did the same. I jumped in-between them both and stuck my arms out.

'Stop.' I said sternly, knowing without looking Danna had straightened up and was looking at me with a confused face. 'Just… stop…'

Yuki

I stared down at Deidara. His words had frozen everyone. Sasuke was stood by my shoulder, one hand immersed in the fur there.

Itachi suddenly, sharply, threw 3 Kunai blades at us. One slicing in Dei's arm, another hitting Sasuke, Blade-first into the stomach.

The third headed directly for me.

There was no time to think, and I couldn't move. I was paralysed.

I squinted my eyes shut, and felt a breeze waft in front of my face.

I opened my eyes slowly to see Gaara, and a thick wall of sand in front of me.

'I promised to you before…' Gaara's rough voice said, without turning to me. 'I will protect you with my life.' It was then I remembered.

The time he vowed that to me…

The time he stopped me from turning into the Juichuri and killing Temari…

The time he… kissed me…

I shook my head roughly back and forth.

Now was not the time to be having flashbacks. I looked down at Sasuke who had fallen to the ground, and was clutching his stomach and groaning quietly. His hands has been stained a foul crimson.

Seeing him in such a pain, I reverted back to my human form, and knelt down to him, placing one hand around the Kunai, and the other around the wound. I felt a hand slide onto my shoulder, and sand swirled magically down my arm.

Sasuke's pained face calmed down, and his dark eyes, the same as my own, stared helplessly into mine.

I smiled at him, and pulled the Kunai out smoothly. He winced, but didn't complain.

'Thank you… Yuki…' He murmured weakly. Unexpectedly, his Sharingan became visible and so did mine. He smiled and said;

'You finally have your Sharingan… Impressive…' I grinned and giggled.

'You're on the verge of death and all you care about is my Sharingan?' Sasuke chuckled once, obviously painfully, Then shook his head.

'No… I care about…. You…' His eyes flickered from me, across to my old team.

Naruto… Sakura… Kakashi-Sensei… Then he looked back at me. 'All of you.'

Gaara's hand slid from my left right shoulder to my left, and he knelt beside me.

I felt it rip then.

For the first time in my whole life… My heart was torn two ways…


	5. Forbidden Love Chapter 5

Chapter 5!: Yuki's Decision!

I Stood up. Gaara's Plain Blue eyes following my movement.

'I'm sorry.' I murmured, then helped Sasuke up. I pulled him backwards so we were both stood next to Sakura.

'Gaara…. Deidara…' Naruto stood with a Kunai Knife clenched in his right hand. 'I have to go back.' Deidara's face was shot with horror. I reached back and tugged the back of my forehead protector, which slid of my forehead and into my hand, and I tossed it to Deidara, along with my cloak.

'I give my hospitality back to the village hidden in the leaves.' I announced, and turned to Kakashi who stared at me disbelieving, but nodded slowly. I let my eyes glide over Naruto and Sakura, who were smiling at me. Then the five of us.

Me, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei, all walked towards the woods. I turned to look at the Akatsuki one last time, and smiled. Deidara had his back to the Akatsuki, and was crying his eyes out. Then he looked up at me tearfully, and bolted at me, his arms outstretched.

I took a small step back, but allowed him to bundle himself into my arms.

'Real men…' He sniffed. 'Don't… Cry…' He looked at me sadly. I smiled and shook my head.

'No…' I disagreed. '_Brave_ men cry…'

'D… Danna…' He whispered, and hugged me tightly. I fought back the tears that stung my eyes, and hugged him back.

'We will…. Meet again…' I murmured. Deidara stood up straight and Pushed his forehead to mine, like when I first told him I loved him.

He smiled at me and sighed.

'I love you Danna, un.' He grinned and brushed his lips lightly over my own, then twitched and looked up. 'You'd better…. Um… Go, un…' He mumbled, and refused to meet my eye contact. I turned my head and looked at Team 7 in Silence.

Deidara let go of me and walked back to the Akatsuki with no emotion.

As we walked back to the Hidden Leaf Village in Konoha, I had a horrible sinking feeling that he hated me now.

2 Days Later

_Whack!_

My third Kunai hit the bull's-eye. I sighed and threw a fourth, which landed just above the last.

'Four Bull's-eyes…. Nice…' I turned and noted Sasuke had been watching me, as he had a sly look on his face, and he was leant against a pillar like he had been there a while, which supposedly, he had been.

'Thanks…. I think…' I sighed and wandered over to pull my Kunai out of the Target.

'You know…' Sasuke said, twirling his own Kunai in his hand. 'When you left I… I missed you.' I looked round to him blankly.

'Really? It's not like you to miss someone.' Sasuke nodded.

'Usually, I don't _need _anyone.' He murmured. 'But when you went to the Akatsuki…' He stopped twirling the Kunai Knife. 'I guess I felt… Alone…' He dropped the Kunai heavily, and it sank into the grassy floor. A silence dropped between us, and nothing was heard apart from distant trees rustling, and the shallow puffs of our breathing. Sasuke blinked, and ducked his head. I watched him carefully, and was surprised to see his shoulders shudder, and droplets of water fall from his face, splashing on the grass.

'Sasuke-kun..' I whispered.

Deidara

I kicked a random rock out of my path.

It had been two whole days without Yuki by my side. I clenched my fist. I couldn't let myself get caught up in my past.

Behind me, a tree rustled quietly. There was no wind, so I glanced over my shoulder.

'Who's there?' I asked, no emotion in my voice. A low chuckle sank my heart, and a figure in a tattered Akatsuki cloak leapt down.

'Brat, you should know fully well who is here.'

I turned myself around and faced him.

'Sasori… Un…' I muttered. Sasori grinned darkly.

'Hey, Brat. Where's your "Danna", or what ever you call her, hmm?'

I gritted my teeth, and turned my back to him.

'Yuki-Danna went back to Konohagakure with Team 7.' I conceded.

'Hmm…' Sasori's grin widened. 'Gone home or…. Left you…'

I snarled and turned to him sharply.

'NO! DANNA WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME, UN!' I screamed. 'SHE LOVES ME, UN!'

Sasori's teeth glinted maliciously between his lips, and he chuckled again.

'Don't make me do what I did before, Brat.' He threatened. I felt my insides sink.

'Yuki knows about that, un.' I told him shakily. 'When she finds you, She's gonna ki-' A Kunai sliced into my left arm, jamming itself between two bones. I Shuddered at the blood that sank into my fishnet shirt and the V-Necked T-Shirt on top of it. I yelped out in pain and clutched the Kunai. It was reluctant to move, and Sasori's elbow met my stomach before I could remove it, then his fist slammed up into my jaw, cracking a few teeth there.

The Sudden Impact sent me flying into a thick tree, indenting where I was crying in pain. I looked up at Sasori helplessly, as he began to peel back his tattered and work Akatsuki Cloak.

Sasuke

I couldn't understand it. Out of everyone in Konoha that had been and gone, I cried for the first time since "That" happened.

And over Yuki-Chan too.

Strange.

I didn't love Yuki. I don't really love any one really, to be honest.

Yuki is my closest friend, and Training Partner, that's all.

She the only girl in Konoha who isn't Nuts about me Heck, the only girl in all the Lands who doesn't take one look at me and blush madly.

Jeesh…

While I was crying, I debated in my head what was going on. When Yuki's hand slid onto my shoulder, I realised I liked her more than a friend, but not as a lover.

'Sasuke-kun…' I head Yuki Whisper. I didn't really know what I was doing, but I reached up and put my hand on Yuki's arm. I felt her stiffen, but she didn't pull away. My other hand, my right one, moved to my stomach, where a scar where the Kunai Knife once was.

'Hey! Sasuke! Yuki!' I looked around at Naruto through the hair that covered the left side of my face. He was running directly towards us.

Crap.

'What is it?' Yuki asked, sounding rather annoyed.

'Kakashi-Sensei is gonna send us on a mission! Believe it!' He grinned widely.

'Lovely.' Yuki said Sarcastically and let go of my shoulder, as I did with her arm. I forced myself to walk with Yuki, and behind Naruto, towards Kakashi-Sensei just outside the town Gates.

'Hello You Lot.' He greeted us. 'Nice to have you back on the Team, Yuki.' Yuki smiled.

'What are gonna do Sensei?' Sakura asked eagerly. Kakashi-Sensei Looked grim.

'You're all going to have to look and behave like Jonin.' He said solemnly. Naruto grinned.

'That'll be no problem Sensei! I'm gonna be Hokage one day, and acting like a Jonin will prove just how strong I am! Believe It!' Kakashi-Sensei sighed at Naruto's outburst.

'No, I _Can't _believe it. We're going head to head with the Akatsuki.' He grimaced. Naruto, Sakura and I froze. Yuki Stuck a hand on her hip.

'Wait, so Y'mean I leave the Akatsuki, my, well, friends. And now I have to _kill_ them?' Kakashi Turned to her.

'I'm afraid so. You have the information we need.' He concluded.

I clenched my fist tightly. 'Okay then…' I grunted angrily. 'But… I get to take down my brother.' In the corner of my eye, I saw Sakura move her hand to her mouth.

'I will be the one who restores my Clan. I will be the one who stops him. I will be the one who Kills Uchiha Itachi.'

Then as I said that, Yuki turned and ran.


	6. Forbidden Love Chapter 6

Chapter 6!: Yuki's Warning!

I batted branches out of my way, and ran at top speed towards the hideout.

"_No matter what stands in my way…" _I thought. "_I _will_ warn the Akatsuki!"_

I leapt from branch to branch, then whammed into someone that was stood on one.

'S- Sorry…' I murmured, rubbing my eyes. 'I wasn't looking where I was going…' The man in front of me turned his head. The moment his empty eyes met mine, I froze.

"_Those eyes…"_ I whispered in my head. "_I've… Seen them before…"_

'Watch where you're going you brat.' He hissed. 'If you run into the wrong kind of person, like myself, you'll get killed.' He grinned deviously.

His canine teeth were proper, sharp fangs, Overlapping his bottom teeth. I quivered with fear.

"_My mom was killed by this guys Clan." _I thought, as he turned his back to me. _"He obviously knows I'm an Uchiha. He'll kill me! I have to get out of here!"_

'You're lucky you know, brat.' He growled. 'I'm in a rush.' He turned his head to me one more. 'I don't have time to waste with pesky Gênin's like yourself.'

I clenched my fist.

'I'll have you know I'm a Chûnin!' I yelled defensively. 'And I'm just about to qualify to be a Jônin!' I clamped my hand over my mouth as I realized I was messing with the wrong guy. Instead of lashing out and killing me, he chuckled blackly.

'Heh… Whatever, kiddo.' He said and jumped onto the next branch. 'By the way, the name's Hinote. It means Fire. So, brat. Don't mess with me.' And with that, he was gone. I stood on the branch, staring at where he had disappeared and breathing heavily.

I had just faced the most deadly person in the world.

It took around half an hour to reach back to the hideout. The air was still, and there wasn't a sound to be heard or anything to be seen apart from the hideout-house thing that loomed up in front of me.

I reached out to knock on the door, but ended up flinching.

"_What if… They won't take me seriously…? And what would Deidara do with my abrupt return…?" _I clenched my fist.  
No. I couldn't let him get in my way.

I went to knock on the door, this time without flinching, but instead, It opened before I had touched it, and I found Itachi staring right back at me.

I half expected him to call me the Juichuri, and pin me down, but instead, he grinned, and said; 'I thought you had left.'

Pain's face went blank. Kisame whacked his head on the table. Hidan started Laughing, then Konan thumped him round the head, which made him grumble.

Kakuzu sighed, and rubbed his thumb and index finger on his forehead.

'You are sure?' Itachi looked at me sideways. I nodded in confirm.

'I was meant to be in the mission, but I ran away to warn you guys.' Itachi faced me fully now, and his eyes were full of a kindness and understanding I had never seen in them before.

He nodded, and looked across at the Akatsuki.

'We need to prepare for battle. If it's a war Konoha wants, it's a war they will get.' He concluded. Kisame looked up from the table.

'But Itachi-san, most of Konohagakure Don't know who the "Akatsuki" are.' He rested his chin on his fist. 'Wouldn't that be slightly dangerous?' Itachi's eyes flicked across to him.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, If we were, for example, from Konohagakure,' He put his hand flat on the table. 'and these strange people came along and invaded your land, wouldn't you decide to try and kill them?' He asked, squinting his eyes.

'Aye.' Itachi confirmed. 'But Konohagakure, if in need, would call Sunagakure.' I watched as the looks on the Akatsuki turned grim.

'Sunagakure…' Pain murmured from the back of the room. 'Is very…. Dangerous…' Konan looked over at him, and his eyes met hers.

'Yes. Pain-Sama is right.' She agreed. 'But we, ourselves, have some of the most powerful ninja.' Pain's face changed to an admiring look. He always looked at Konan that way if she stuck up for the Akatsuki.

'Where's that blasted Deidara?' Itachi groaned.

'That brat's gonna get it later…' Kisame moaned alongside him. Itachi turned away from me and walked slowly towards the door. I twitched and grabbed his cloak sleeve as his hand rested on the door handle.

'I- Itachi…' I stammered as he turned to face me again. 'Your little brother, Sasuke, he's gonna… Kill you…' My grip tightened on his sleeve.

Why was I acting like this? Me and Itachi _hate_ each other!

…I think…

Itachi sighed and moved his hand up to my shoulder and rested it there.

'My brother has tried many a time. Do not fear.' His stared at me square In the eyes when his hand fell back down to his side. 'Now, come.' He murmured. 'You stay we me, Yuki.' He looked at Kisame. 'You go with Tobi.' Kisame looked at Itachi. 'Why can't _I _go with You or Yuki?' Itachi rolled his eyes.

'Someone needs to stay with Tobi, plus we need to be in pairs. Also. I want Yuki safe.' He coughed. 'She knows who's attacking, and what their attacks are like.' I looked at Kisame who had a "Yeah. Right." Expression on.

'Okay, fine, whatever.' He grunted, then pointed a finger at Itachi. 'But if we're one less of an Akatsuki member, it's not my fault.'

Itachi's mouth twitched. 'Just… Don't make it two.'

Kisame grunted again in agreement, and stood up, then dragging Tobi outside by the collar. Even though they were outside, we could hear Kisame getting frustrated.

'Come on, Squirt.' He grumbled.

'Oh! Kisame-Sama! Look!' Tobi squealed. 'A Daisy!' A short silence fell.

'Hey! Don't touch that!' Kisame yelled. 'You don't know where it's been!'

Pain walked over and closed the door, then leant against it.

'Konan, you come with me…' He murmured. Konan nodded, and followed him out the door. Itachi looked at me and nodded. I gave him a blatantly unconvincing smile. He put his right hand on my left shoulder, and steered me out the door.

About an hour later, we were in the midst of a forest. I wasn't too sure, but Itachi appeared to be protecting me. Maybe he knew I was close to Sasuke, so he didn't want me to be hurt. But he kept glancing back at me, making sure I was following.

While walking behind him, for the first time, I realised he had his hair tied back into a ponytail. He kept it tucked into his cloak, So how was I meant to know?

His body suddenly tensed, and he span around and grabbed me around the waist, and launched up into a tree, landing swiftly on a branch. I slumped down against the trunk and dangled each of my legs over the sides.

Itachi looked at me carefully for a moment, studying me.

'Stay here.' He murmured, and stepped backwards into the green mess below.

I didn't hear anything for a few moments. Then I blinked, allowing my Sharingan to Activate.

I could see a dark silhouette of Itachi… and another of someone else… I concentrated, logging in the height, approximate weight, and hair style.

Then it hit me. It was Sasuke.

And he was going to kill Itachi.

Deidara

I sat leant against a tree, shivering.

Stupid Sasori abandoned me, and he did it.

AGAIN.

I buried my head in my knees.

'What am I really?' I asked myself, and looked up into the cloudy skies. A flake of snow landed on my nose, and I brushed it away with back of my hand. 'I'm just a small….' I smoothed the softly laid snow beside me. '…Consciousness…'

Itachi

I leapt down, branch to branch, and landed softly on the grass. I looked up into the place I had leaped, and my Sharingan allowed me to see the shadow of Yuki's body.

Confirming she was safe, I looked back down to see a Shape emerging from the bushes. I stared silently, showing no emotions.

The silhouette vaguely merged into my little brother.

'You…' He murmured, anger in his voice. 'I'm going to…. Tear you apart!' I straightened my body and watched his as he ran towards me, pulling his arm back in a punching position.

His fist came towards me, and I merely reached up, and grabbed it.

Sasuke's face blanked.

'Foolish Brother…' I murmured. 'I said before… You weren't ready.' Sasuke's face now showed pain, as well as blood thirst and revenge.

'Yeah, I know.' He growled. 'But I haven't shown you what I can do yet.' His mouth twitched up into a mischievous smile. 'I will defeat you in our clan's pride!'

He stepped back and pulled out a shurikan. I winced.

This was the weapon I had been threatened by Uchiha Madara with.

Images flashed through my head of that night of pain…

My mother, father, dead…

My little brother, crying… Running away screaming that he was scared.

And Me. Surrounded by the painful squeals of all of the Uchiha Clan… Crushing them under my own power. I was too strong…. Too strong…

I raised my hand to my head and clutched it.

I hadn't felt so much pain… In so long…

'Sasuke…' I murmured, my voice sounded pained which surprised myself, and Sasuke, seeing his face. I twitched a corner of my mouth up. 'You should… See you face… Little brother…' Sasuke's anger returned quickly and he readied his shurikan. 'I'm sorry… Little brother…' The shurikan fired and headed straight at me.

'Maybe… Next Time…' I smiled painfully, watching Sasuke's face turn to confusion. Then the screaming of my name repeated in my head, and I fell to the floor, motionless. Surrounded in my own Blood.


	7. Forbidden Love Chapter 7

Chapter 7!: Deidara's Redemption! 

Yuki

'Itachi!' I screamed horrifically. My head was ringing, my ears were burning, my mouth dry and tears rolling down my cheeks.

I constantly yelled out his name, hoping for some sort of response, even though I knew fully well it was too late.

I also didn't care that Sasuke was in my earshot. I couldn't care less because of what he had done.

Around the fifth time of calling out Itachi's name, a hand clamped around my mouth and I whimpered.

'Hush…' The person behind me whispered to my ear. 'Do not be afraid… I'm here…' I stared forwards and breathed heavily. I didn't know what to do. The person's hand slid off my mouth, and I slumped back onto the tree trunk again and looked up at him, letting my Sharingan deactivate. My eyes widened and a final tear rolled down my cheek.

'I….Itachi…kun…' I whispered sadly. His mouth twitched up into a friendly smile, and this smile met his eyes. He meant this one. He was smiling at me, and for once, he meant it.

I wasn't too sure what to do… Hug him? Smile back? Cry?

The only thing I was semi-aware of, was the fact my heart was pounding at about 500 miles per hour, and straight out of my chest.

Itachi's dark eyes watched me curiously. He had lost some of his eyesight, but still, he wasn't stupid. He was still smiling when I moved my hand up and rubbed my eyes with the back of it. Then when I moved it away, his eyes had a hint of mischief in them, but they seemed slightly seductive too.

He shifted himself onto his knees, facing me, then leant towards me, closing the gap in-between us.

Damn.

What would Deidara think?

More Importantly… Will he care…?

Deidara

The icy wind blew into my face sharply, and stung my eyes. Standing on top of a tree was not the best Idea I have ever had, let me tell you.

I jumped down onto a stable branch, and sat with my head between my knees.

I gritted my teeth and moaned as the pictures from my past, returned mournfully to my head.

I groaned as the memories I had sealed away revealed themselves. My stomach churned as the last night I was sane, played in my head.

_~Flashback~_

Deidara put the last of the clean dishes away, and hung a towel on a shelf. He padded into the front room, and his mom looked up from sewing a hole in his top together.

'Thanks for doing that, hun.' She praised him. Deidara Smiled, his bright blue eyes shining.

'No problem, mom, un.' He walked around to the bathroom and grabbed a hair brush.

Deidara sighed and pulled the hairbrush through his hair, then tied the blonde hair back into a low, loose ponytail. He rested the brush on a cabinet shelf, then shuffled to his room. It was small, but he didn't mind.

He was a decent kid. One that never complained, and would do anything for his mom. He was always a happy child, smiling no matter what the situation.

He didn't really dislike anyone. No one but his father.

His father often came home drunk, and Deidara would have to stay awake all night in the dark, listening to his parents arguing about his father's drinking problem. In the dark, listening to the arguing, he was glad no one could see him. He hated his father. He hated the fact his father would come home and snap at his mom for no reason. In the Dark, Deidara would cry.

He slumped onto his bed and looked across at a photo frame of himself and his two friends, Zakumi and Hinote, and his team leader, Esashi-sensei.

Esashi-sensei had spiky, blue-ish grey hair, and would give Deidara a pat on his head when he had done something well. His eyes were a metallic green, and he liked fishing with the trio.

Zakumi-Chan was a Gênin at the time the photo was taken. She was a bright girl, with long wavy Brunette hair. Her eyes were a stunning blue, and she had a slim figure.

She always followed Deidara around, and plaited his hair when he was still.

Hinote-Kun was a mature, and not a bad looking young boy. His hair was a night black, and his eyes were a pale blue. Some rumored he was part of the Byakugan users, but he had nothing of the blood type.

He also took an interest in becoming the greatest ninja ever. Even better than the Kohohagakure's Hokage. He also had a slight crush on Zakumi, though she didn't pay much attention to him.

Deidara smiled at the picture and placed it down on the side, then stared out the window at the darkness. Night had fallen quickly, but he still felt massively awake.

The lights flickered a bit, and he looked up at the light dangling from the ceiling.

'I wonder what up with lights…un…' He murmured.

Then the whole room when black. He picked up a torch from the bed-side desk, and opened the door.

'Mom? What happened, un?' He whispered. 'Mom? Where are you…?' He shone the torch into the living room and stopped, mouth open.

'M…. Mom…?' He dropped the torch and ran over to his mom, lying up against a wall, surrounded in her own blood. Deidara was an expert in medicines and nursing, so he ran his hands over her body, then checked his pulse.

He moved his hand around over her wrist and tried to find the pulse.

He gave in after his twelfth attempt.

'Mom…' he murmured, and the lights flickered back on again.

This time, he was crying in the light. He cried for over 10 minutes, before letting out an abominable scream, that echoed through the night. He grabbed his head band and tied it tightly around his head, and grabbed a pouch with some clay in he had for some art.

He ran outside to a gunpowder store they hand and mixed it in.

Deidara grabbed his small bike out from the garage, tied the pouched of explosive clay around his waist, and cycled to a massive field, and worked on a Jutsu.

He made it very small, simple, but unique. Whilst creating the Jutsu, he found his palms of his hands acting very itchy. He looked at them in the moonlight and his eyes widened.

'M… Mouths..?' He whispered. 'On my…. Hands…?' He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out some clay, which his left hand ate away greedily, then a few moments later, it spat out a tiny clay bird. A smile crept onto his face.

'This is…. True art…' He threw the bird ahead of him, then worked on his Jutsu.

'Dog! Tiger!' He chanted as he Worked it out. And to his amazement, the bird tuned from about in inch to around 10 meters. 'Whoa…' He grinned. Then tried something else out. He focused his chakra to where the bird was stood, and told it with his mind to fly. And it did.

The bird flew up about quarter of a mile up in the sky, and Deidara used the hand sign of "Tiger". 'KATSU!' He yelled, and the bird exploded.

'I'm ready.' He grinned darkly. 'I _will_ avenge my mother's death…'

_~End of Flashback~_

I Cried hardly. The time I turned into a raving, killing lunatic was harsh.

My mind raced as I got more and more confused at my past, the video of my mother's lifeless body and myself crying horrifically re-played itself in my head, then I suddenly repeated the scream that wouldn't stop bugging me.

Yuki

I sat in silence. We weren't kissing, but he was very, very close to me. My mind sidetracked for a moment, and I wondered where Kisame and Tobi were. Then myself and Itachi both jumped and looked down at the voices of Team 7.

Sasuke  


'Sasuke-kun? What happened?' Sakura asked in a very fan-girly way.

'It's nothing. I killed my brother.' A defiant look spread across My face. 'I had been waiting for my revenge for so long…' Kakashi Sighed.

'Well, If your brother is dead…' He murmured. 'Where is the body?' I twitched and looked around. Naruto laughed loudly.

'Haha! Sasuke!' He laughed, and pointed at me with his other hand on his stomach. 'Look's like your brother used the substitution jutsu on you! Believe it!' His hand moved over and pointed at a log that had been cut in half.

'Wha-' I stammered and gritted my teeth. 'I'm not strong enough.'

'No. Uchiha, you're not.' We all froze. A girl, around 18, jumped down from a branch not far from where we were. Her brunette hair was cut up to her shoulders, similar to Sakura's, and her crystal blue eyes stared challengingly into Team 7's.

Naruto pointed at her aggressively.

'WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?' He yelled. Her eyes moved over to Naruto.

'I am Yoshiro Zakumi.' She looked back over at Me. 'And you are Uchiha Sasuke. Correct?' I just stared. Kakashi looked at her.

'Zakumi, if I may call you that,' She nodded at him. 'But why are you here, exactly?' Zakumi tapped her forehead protector, which instead was strapped to her waist.

'Official Business.' She looked at Me and winked. Sheesh, Another flirt. 'But little Sasuke here gets to be let in on the job.' Naruto moved his mouth to one side and crossed his arms.

'Heeyy… Why can't I?' He moaned. Zakumi looked at him Sharply.

'My Master demands only the Uchiha and his eyes.' She hissed. Naruto stared at her unwillingly.

'Hey. Listen, lady.' He thumped his fist in his other hand. 'One day, I'm going to be the Hokage in my village! And then I'll be respected by everyone! Including you! Believe it!' Zakumi laughed.

'The day you become Hokage, I'll sprout wings and fly.' She snorted, and Naruto tensed, as he had heard this before. Zakumi then looked back at me. 'Now, Uchiha Sasuke, can you come with me?'

'Who exactly is your "master"?' I growled.

'My master…' She murmured. 'I cannot tell you with these Konohagakure people from here.' She grabbed my arm and tugged me with her.

'Hey! Let go of me!' I yelled, pulling with all my weight against her, but she seemed to not even notice my efforts. Sakura moved behind me and grabbed my wrist.

'Wait a second!' She called after Zakumi whilst being dragged with myself. 'Judging by your waistband… You come from the village hidden in the rocks, right?'

'Young lady, you are very observant.' Zakumi purred. 'Of course.' I sighed and shook Sakura's grip off of me.

'Fine. I will go with you to your "Master".' I said abruptly. Sakura whined.

'But Sasuke-kun…'

'I will be back.' I gritted my teeth. 'I won't let them take my eyes like my foolish brother tried to.' I followed Zakumi out into the outside of the forest then stopped.

'Okay then.' I squinted my eyes. 'This is as far as I'll go until you tell me,' Zakumi turned to me and blinked. A smile crept onto my face.

'Tell you what, child?' She hissed.

'Tell me…' My smile faded. 'Tell me, who is your master?'

'My master…' She looked away, aroused in her own thoughts. '…Is amazing. He's spectacular, and the last of his own Clan.' She grinned at me evilly. 'His name is Hinote Mitsumi.'


	8. Forbidden Love Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Way of the Shinobi!

Yuki

'Go down.' Itachi instructed me. 'Help your team.' I closed my eyes and sighed. There is no point in trying to go against him. Itachi would make me be there for team 7.

'Where will you be?' I asked him, knowing he'd make his move after I went to my team.

'I'll be at the hideout… Or… Maybe…' He stopped suddenly. 'Did…. Did you hear that?'

I squinted my eyes at him.

'Hear what?' He put his left index finger on my lips. A silence fell between us, and a sudden scream made us jump. I recognized it and scanned it through my head.

My eyes widened suddenly, and I jumped up.

'Deidara!' I yelled, and ran towards to sound of the screaming.

Tobi

I stood beside him and watched him in anxiety. He was clutching his head, with tears running down his face non-stopping. His blue eyes became pained, and his face pale. He had torn out the hair wrap that pulled part of his hair up into a ponytail, and thrown it into a nearby river.

He was screaming horrendously, and then his head and hands started bleeding from tugging at his hair so hard, nearly ripping it out.

I couldn't do anything. I had tried so hard, too. I had tried talking to him, patting his head, back and shoulders. I even tried giving him some clay. But nothing would work.

I leant back against a tree.

'Oh, Deidara…' I murmured and folded my arms. 'What am I supposed to do?'

Itachi

I briskly followed Yuki to where the screaming was. Kisame came up behind me and nudged my arm.

'Where's Tobi?' I asked him.

'He went to find Deidara.' Kisame look up at me. 'I'm guessing that's who's screaming.'

I looked up at where Yuki was running, her teeth bared with sharp fangs. Her eyes had transformed into frightening cat's eyes.

I sighed. 'Looks like it…' Kisame landed on a branch heavily before leaping off of it.

'I don't get it.' He growled, and I looked back at him. 'What is it with Yuki and Deidara?' I looked ahead again, and glanced at the clearing.

'I think…' I murmured. 'They have something with each other… Like…' I thought for a moment. 'Like they share the same… Pain…' Kisame gave an emotionless chuckle.

'Yeah, Right.' He caught up with me and leapt from tree to tree by my side. 'I've seen the way he looks at her.' Kisame's face turned calm and he stared at Yuki's back. I glanced into the clearing we were about to run into. I nodded.

'Aye.' I murmured. 'I, too, have noticed.' Kisame looked at me.

'Does Yuki know about Tobi…?' He asked cautiously. I shook my head.

'I haven't had the heart to tell her…' I closed my eyes. 'It would rip her soul into pieces…'

Yuki

I charged into the clearing, and caught sight of Tobi. He was a way off, but I saw he had his head in his hands, and he looked like he needed help. I ran over to him and knelt in front of him.

'Tobi-kun, what happened?' I asked. He looked up at me.

'He won't stop.' He cried. 'I tried to help him. But he just won't stop!' I put my hand on his shoulder.

'Who? What won't stop?' I asked.

'Deidara.' He said, and my heart stopped. 'He won't stop screaming…'

'Screaming?' I cocked my head to one side.

'He won't stop screaming… Your name…' He cringed and ducked his head between his knees. I leapt up and ran towards the noises of crying and screaming which was near a river. I glanced down it, then up, and saw Deidara leant against a tree, screaming, with blood poured down his head and hands. My eyes widened, and I called out to him, then bolted at him.

His screaming became louder and louder as I neared him, and my sorrow for him became deeper and deeper. As I reached him, I slowed to a walk and approached him cautiously, taking one step at a time. He was still screaming, and he seemed oblivious to my presence. I touched his shoulder, but he was still screaming. My mind raced.

What was I meant to do?

'Deidara-kun…' I murmured 'I'm here…. What's wrong…?' But he still screamed through clenched teeth. I didn't know what to do… I was so rubbish…. Immersed in myself, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and nuzzled against his neck.

'Please Deidara-kun… Please stop crying….' I whispered into his ear. 'It makes my heart ache to see you in such pain…' Thus, he still screamed. My eyes pricked with tears, and I cradled him in my arms. He gasped for air for a moment, and he sobbed loudly. I bit my lip in anxiety, and rested my forehead on his shoulder. He tugged at his hair again, and screamed once more. I stopped all my movements as he started to yell my name out loud.

What was I meant to do? I felt so lost… I sat back, keeping one arm around his shoulders, and reached up, slowly prying his fingers from his ragged hair. He stopped screaming from, which I gathered, the pain, and he sobbed through gritted teeth. His eyes where clamped shut, and the blood that ran down his face and hands was horrific… I moved my hand down and held onto his.

I heard Tobi cough from a few meters away, and I looked up at Deidara to see the tears had stopped and his eyes were slightly open. He was still sobbing lightly, but he seemed okay for the moment.

'…Deidara…?' I whispered. And his eyes rotated towards mine. He whined and a tear fell down his face. He seemed extremely inanimate. It reminded me of when Sasori had attacked him. Tobi walked over, and he patted my shoulder.

'All will be well.' He murmured. Then turned and walked away. I looked at Deidara who was looking like he wanted to die.

I stood up, and he looked up at me, then I held out my hand to him and smiled.

'Don't be afraid.' I murmured, repeating Itachi's words. 'I am here.'


	9. Forbidden Love Chapter 9

Chapter 9!: The Man With The Truth!

Deidara

My mind span in a few moments out of synch. Yuki was stood before me, but she had gone back to Hidden Leaf… How was it all possible? My throat hurt and I couldn't speak. My head was throbbing from pain that I was unsure of what had got it there. I blinked slowly.

What the hell was going on?

Yuki had her hand held out to me… But she had left me… I shook my head quickly. Sasori had gotten into my head.

…Sasori…

"_Don't make me do what I did before, Brat..."_

I froze. His voice echoed in my head.

'Deidara?' I looked up at Yuki helplessly.

'Come on, Dei.' She smiled nervously. 'Come back with me.' I coughed and held my hand to my throat.

'_Go… Where_…?' I managed to choke out. Yuki's smile softened as I spoke.

'Back to Hidden Leaf.' I twitched as she said that. I couldn't go to Hidden Leaf! That was preposterous! If I went there, I'd surely get slaughtered.

'Don't worry.' She murmured, and bent down to my eye level. 'I won't let anyone hurt you.' She grinned mischievously. 'I'm the Jinkuuriki of the Juichuri! No one would mess with me.' She stood up, and this time, I went with her. She smiled again and took my hand.

I smiled back sadly, and followed her towards Itachi.

One reason why I liked her so much… She wasn't repulsed by the mouths on my hands. Most people are.

Then I did something I had only ever done once in my life before.

I fainted.

Tobi

Deidara went down heavily. His head whacked onto the floor, and made a horrible thumping sound. Yuki squealed in fright and Itachi and Kisame froze. My hand shot up and clasped the bottom of my mask like I would cover my mouth. Naruto ran into the clearing and stopped immediately.

'What the heck happened here?' he asked. Sakura followed after and yelped.

'Omigosh!' She flailed her arms around and hid behind Naruto. 'It's that terrorist guy from Iwagakure!' Yuki looked up from Deidara's motionless body and gave Sakura a dark look.

'Now, now.' Kakashi murmured, emerging from the bushes. 'No need for Evil looks, Yuki.' Yuki restrained her look and returned to look at Deidara. She bent down and propped him up so he was in a sitting position. Kakashi moved to her side and picked Deidara up with his arms under his legs and neck. He smiled at Yuki when she gave him a worried expression.

'Don't worry, Yuki.' His eye closed in a smile. 'I'll return him to your home.' Yuki nodded and watched as Kakashi walked out of the clearing.

I watched her thoughtfully, and then approached her.

'Yuki. Can I talk to you?' I looked up at Itachi when I heard his take in air. 'Itachi… Can you accompany us?' His left eye twitched, and he nodded reluctantly

'Thank you.' I took a hold of Yuki's hand, then looked over at Kisame. 'Can you go back to Pain and tell him we'll be back later?' Kisame bit his lip and nodded, turning into the dark forest. I led Yuki and Itachi to a small bridge, and I leant against the railing there.

'Yuki,' I murmured and looked at her. 'Are you aware of a Madara Uchiha?' I asked scarcely. She blinked at me.

'Hasn't everyone?' I smiled at her response.

'I'll take that as a "yes" Then.' I turned myself so I looked at the river flowing underneath the bridge. 'Have you ever considered…. He's still alive?' Yuki folded her arms.

'That's impossible.' She muttered. 'He would be over 100 years old.' I looked at her sideways.

'Wrong.'

A dark silence fell between us.

'What do you mean by "Wrong"?' She asked, and cocked her head to the side.

'Madara Uchiha is 54 years old.' I murmured. 'He is still alive…'

'But then how has he been around for 100 years?' She argued.

'He prolonged his life.' I answered, as If it was a casual question for someone to ask. 'He's been 54 for 46 years, now.' I almost heard the cogs tick in Yuki's head.

'Whoa. Wait. How do you know this?' She asked abruptly. I didn't want to answer that yet…

'Did you ever know your father?' I asked her. She shook her head.

'I don't speak of my parents…' She looked down at the river sadly. 'But no. I never knew my father.'

'Wrong again.'

Shock took over her face.

'What are you going on about, Tobi?'

'Have you ever considered that you look a little like Madara Uchiha?' This was getting too awkward for me now. She paused and stared down at her reflection.

'No…' She sighed. 'But coming to think of it… I do… A little…' I relaxed a little.

'That's because…' I wondered if I was doing the right thing. 'That's Because… Your father…'

'Tobi.' I turned to Itachi who was staring at me harshly. He walked up to the opposite side to me and murmured in my ear.

'Are you sure about this?' He squinted his eyes. 'It could ruin her.' I paused.

'I'm sure.' I forced a smile. 'She needs to know the truth.' Itachi nodded and walked to the other side of the bridge.

'Your father, Yuki, was…' I rubbed my head. 'Your father was Madara Uchiha.'

I watched her face turn blank and she look concentrated. I didn't like the silence, so I went on.

'Your mother, was Myra Niiro, correct?' I asked her. She nodded, focusing back onto me. 'This might seem… Weird…' I murmured. 'Because we've known each other for a while, now.'

'Where is this getting to?' She asked, her face looking slightly irritated.

'Yuki. I'm telling you this now.' I placed my hands on her shoulders. 'Yuki Niiro… I'm Madara Uchiha.' I was glad I had a mask on, because a tear rolled down my cheek. 'I'm your… Father…'


	10. Forbidden Love Chapter 10

Chapter 10!: Disease on the Bridge!

Yuki

'I'm your… Father…'

Omigosh, Omigosh, Omigosh. What do I _do_?

Madara stepped towards me and embraced me. I tried to string the pieces together.

Madara… My father….?

I blinked. It didn't seem right. But I did look a lot like him… I would never get used to calling him 'Father' though. It would just be too weird.

Itachi moved towards us.

'Yuki, the night I annihilated the Clan.' He murmured. Obviously the mention of that upset him. 'Madara, your father, was the one who rescued you.' He looked up at me sadly. 'If it wasn't for him… I would have killed you…' Itachi's face was pained, and he didn't seem happy with himself.

'Itachi-Sama, there's no need to be afraid.' I smiled at him as Madara moved away. 'What's done is done. Don't dawdle in the past. It'll trip you up and it'll be hard to get going again.'

Itachi gave me a thankful smile. 'Yuki-Chan, you Speak wisely.' He looked at Madara. 'I think it's time you took her home.' He smiled. 'Back to Deidara, I'm sure he'll be awake soon.' Madara nodded and he steered me by my shoulders back the way we came.

Behind me, Itachi coughed. I had never heard him cough before, but it seemed like he was just clearing his throat.

Then he coughed again. But this time it had a horrible liquid-ish noise to it. I turned my head to him.

'Itachi-Sama, are you-' I stopped and turned fully at him, and my hand covered my mouth. 'Itachi-Sama!'

Madara had walked further on from me and didn't hear me calling Itachi's name.

Itachi had his hand covered over his mouth, and blood was dripping loosely through his fingers. He was constantly shuddering, and he looked in a horrible state. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked wearily up to me. He had his left eye close, as if he was in great pain, and it hardly kept him awake.

'Itachi-Sama…' I murmured. 'What's happening to you…?' He rubbed his mouth with his hand and coughed up another mouthful of blood.

'Medication… Isn't working anymore…' He choked, and fell back wards onto the bridge. I shrieked.

'Father!' I yelled, and Immediately, Madara turned and ran towards us.

'What happened?' He asked worriedly.

'Itachi-Sama's medication didn't work!'

'No way…' Madara's hand was shaking at he pulled out the pills from under Itachi's blood stained cloak. 'Damn…' His voice was shaky, and I wondered if he as crying. Itachi, on the other hand, was crying.

'I don't…' He choked. 'Want to… Die… Yet…' I ran my hand through his dark fringe.

'Don't worry Itachi-Sama.' I looked into his bleak and distant eyes. 'I will protect you.'

'If you can't…' He murmured. 'Forget about me…' He forced a smile, then choked up more blood.

'Don't force yourself to talk.' I told him. 'You'll make it worse.' Itachi shuddered, and blood fell from his mouth onto his knees.

'Just…' He murmured tiredly. 'Let me die…' I was taken aback.

'Itachi-Sama! That is one of that _last _thing's I'd do!' I said, shocked. I wasn't too sure if he would be comfortable with it, but there wasn't much more I could do to help him. I smiled at him softly.

'I'm gonna make you better.' I murmured. 'I'm gonna make this damn disease go away for good.' Itachi shook his head.

'You can't do that…' He said quietly, his voice no louder than a whisper. He was fading. And fast.

'I can try.' I said. 'I don't know if you'd feel comfortable, but just close your eyes. This may hurt.' Itachi looked at me carefully then laid his head back, sighed and closed his eyes.

I undid his cloak, and rolled up his top to his chest. I bit my lip and put my hands over his stomach and concentrated all my chakra to the tips of my fingers and the palms of my hands.

As soon as I felt the chakra get there, and placed my hands on his stomach, and concentrated in finding the horrible disease. Father was watching me carefully.

It didn't take long to find the disease. It was a bitch to get out, but hey. Life's no game.

Itachi's face was pained, and as soon as the disease flowed out through my fingers, I slammed it into the floor, and the disease was embedded into the ground below.

Itachi looked up at me.

'How did you…' He squinted his eyes. I eventually realised he wasn't squinting. His eyes were closing, very, very slowly. I furrowed my brow and put a hand on his.

He was cold. Colder than he was before.

'You'll be okay now…' I smiled. I had just lied to him. To Itachi. I knew he wasn't going to be okay at all. Nothing could be done, now.

I looked at Father, and he knew it too. He nodded, and picked up Itachi's body.

'We'll take you to Konohagakure.' He murmured. And Itachi made a small grunting noise.

After 4 hours, we arrived at my own house. I unlocked the door, and entered, allowing Itachi and my father to enter as well. Itachi was laid on a bed that was perpendicular to Deidara's. I perched on the end of Deidara's, near his head, and Looked down at Itachi.

'Be grateful your brother isn't here.' I smiled. Itachi chuckled painfully.

'I wouldn't mind if he was.'

'You'd better not mind,' we both looked up at Sasuke, who was stood dominantly in the door way. 'You inconsiderate bastard!' He roared, and lunged at him.

'Sasuke! No!' I yelled, and Sasuke suddenly stopped to a halt. But not to me.

I sighed hard and looked up at Father, who had his hand on Sasuke's chest.

'Now, now, Young Uchiha.' He murmured. 'Your brother is in a serious state.' Sasuke growled.

'He killed the entire clan…'

'Wrong.' Father murmured. I smiled at his "wrong". Sasuke blinked.

'Wrong? What the heck are you talking about, mask-man?' He gritted his teeth.

'There are, Infact, 5 Uchiha in the room.' Father said.

'5… Uchiha…?' He looked across from Itachi, to me to Deidara. 'That bomb dude isn't…'

'No! No…' I said quickly. 'There's yourself…. Me…. Your brother… and My father…'

'You're…. Father….' Sasuke murmured. He glanced at Madara. 'That dude's…' I nodded slowly. His face whitened.

'Okay… But who's the fifth?' He asked, folding his arms.

'That would be me…' A female voice said behind me. We all turned and looked at her in shock, apart from Sasuke, who started crying.


	11. Forbidden Love Chapter 11

Chapter 11!: Love and Lost!

Yuki

'No… Way…' Itachi croaked. Sasuke rubbed his eyes with his hands and bawled.

'But… But…' He cried. 'Brother… Killed you…' The woman smiled, and leant against the door frame.

'No, Sasuke-kun.' She walked over to him and knelt to his height. 'Your brother was instructed to. But he just didn't have the mind to.' She glanced up at Itachi who was staring wearily into the ceiling.

'But… I saw him…' He sobbed and hugged her neck. I smiled, I had never seen him so happy.

'It's okay, Sasuke-kun, I'm here now.' She kissed his hair. 'I'm here…'

'M- mom…' He cried. So that was it. That woman was his mom.

Sasuke stood back and went to Itachi's side, as did his mother. They stood in silence, then his mom ran her hands through Itachi's hair.

'Oh, Itachi…' She sighed. 'Why didn't you try to get rid of that damned Disease?' Itachi's dark eyes travelled over to his moms and he smiled faintly.

'Mother…' He coughed. 'I prolonged… My life for… Sasuke…' He breathed in deeply. 'But… I couldn't… Get rid of it…' His mom held his hand.

'Ita-kun…'

'Yuki… Got rid of… the disease…' He smiled over at me. 'But… I fear… I won't make it…'

'That's nonsense, brother.' Sasuke said, his arms folded and his back to Itachi. 'You'll make it. I know you will.' Sasuke shrugged. 'You always do.'

'Mikoto.' Father said. Sasuke's mom looked at him. 'I believe you know me?' She nodded.

'Madara-sama.' She murmured. Sasuke flinched.

'Madara?' She gritted his teeth and shot a look at me. 'Your father is this bastard?' I glared dauntingly at him.

'Don't call my father a bastard, you jerk!'

'Now, that's enough of that.' We both stopped our staring contest and glanced at Kakashi who was sat on the windowsill reading; "_Make-Out Tactics_"

From next to us, Itachi let out a long sigh, which drew Kakashi's attention.

'Well well.' He murmured, jumped down and padded over to the bedside. 'What do we have here? Itachi Uchiha.' I nodded and took a quick side-glance at Deidara, who was still unconscious.

'K… Kakashi-Sensei…' I murmured. He looked at me instantly. 'Will… Deidara be okay…?' Sasuke looked up at me darkly and Kakashi was slightly surprised.

'I'd say so, yes.' He caught the concern in my eyes. '…Though there is a slight chance…' He trailed off.

'Kakashi…' I sighed. 'Is there anything I can do to…?' Kakashi put his hand on my head and shook his head.

'Nothing. It'll go as it goes…' I looked down sadly.

'What are the… chances of him…' He looked at me, a flash of sadness in his eyes.

'The chances are around 90%. So I wouldn't worry.' His eyes smiled, and he tottered over to the window again.

'He'll be fine, Yuki.' He looked at me quickly, before ducking out of the window.

'The worst thing is…' Itachi murmured and looked blankly at the ceiling again, before moving his eyes down to mine. 'I have… a horrible feeling he's lying…'

And I couldn't help but agree with him.

Madara

I looked over at Yuki, and her expression was the saddest I had ever seen a person have. If she was a puppy, she'd be lying on her belly, with her legs outstretched, and her head resting on them.

'Yuki-Chan…' I murmured. She looked up at me slowly. 'Come with me…' I held my hand out to her, and she took it reluctantly. I walked out of the door, where she trailed behind me, hardly making an effort.

I led her down outside of the village, and into the forest. I stopped near an old oak tree and let go of her hand.

'Why did you bring me here?' She asked dully.

'I need to show you who I really am.' I said. I looked around to her and suppressed a sigh.

'Most people think I'm Uchiha Obito.' I said, and turned my back to her. 'As you, and most Uchiha's, know. I am in fact, Uchiha Madara.' I moved my hand up to my mask and clutched it. 'No one has seen my face for 76 years now.' I murmured. 'Back then, I was 24.' I pulled the mask over and off my head, rolled down the mouth coverer that was covering half my face, and let my hair roll down my back. I turned to her, and smiled.

'_This_, Is who I _really_ am.' Our Sharingans acted on instinct and collided with one another. Luckily, she didn't have the Amaterasu like Itachi did. A dark silence dropped in between us, as we stared into one another's eyes. I smiled softly at her.

'So, you call me your father now?' I watched her as she blinked and concentrated on my face.

'Yeah… I guess I'll have to get used to it, huh.' She looked down at the floor. 'Father…?'

I looked up at her and blinked.

'Hmm?'

'What happened…? To mother…?' She looked at me through her eyelashes. The Subject of her mother made my heart ache. I had been with Myra since I was 15…

'Your mother, Myra…' I looked down. 'She was taken down by Itachi in the annihilation of the clan…' Yuki's face tightened.

'Itachi… Killed Myra Niiro…?' I saw her clench her fist. 'How could he… Kill her…?' I turned to face her fully and walked towards her.

'Yuki, life isn't fair.' I murmured and put my hand on her shoulder. 'What's happened wasn't his fault.' She looked up at me.

'Of course it is. He did it out of pure hatred.' I shook my head.

'You're wrong…' I smiled at her confused face. 'Let me tell you his true story…' I walked over to the tree and sat on the lowest branch. Yuki just steeled in for the floor.

'It all started more than 80 years ago… Back then. The world was embroiled in endless battles, an era of warring started. Nations were fighting over their right to exist, or to expand their borders. In that time of strife, Shinobi Organizations only consisted of single-clan mercenary units.' I paused a second. 'Various Clans would be hired by various nations to participate in their conflicts. And among all those numerous Shinobi clans were two that were feared as the strongest… One was out own Uchiha Clan, and the other was the clan known as Senju, or Thousand-armed Clan of the Forest.' I glanced at Yuki and she seemed sank into the story. 'We of Uchiha possessed exceptional chakra and the Sharingan. Excelling in all types of Warfare, we became known as a battle Clan.' I sighed. 'And then I was born… possessing particularly powerful chakra… even for an Uchiha. You could say that me surviving this long is proof of that… Back then, I spent every day on the battlefield. In an era where power was everything. And at the cost of my friends and younger brother, I continuously sought over more power…' Yuki looked up into the sky and then looked back down at me.

'But thanks to that, I was able to awaken Mangekyo Sharingan, and become Uchiha's Leader. And with that power, I fought the Senju Clan Countless Times. Of course, I inevitably faced Hashirama, the head of the Senju Clan. Then one day, the Senju wanted peace with the Uchiha… I reluctantly accepted, and the other nation quickly followed suit, and accordingly, the number of wars diminished. Instantaneous peace. But due to a certain incident, Konoha's peace was short-lived.' I paused again.

'A certain… Incident?' Yuki asked, cocking her head to the left.

'Yes.' I nodded. 'It was a battle over the seat of village leader, the Hokage. As you should already know, Senju Hashirama attained that position. I decided to advocate for an Uchiha Leader in order to protect the clan. A path I knew would lead to a confrontation with Hashirama. Unfortunately, not even a single Uchiha Sided with me. I was not only Accused and betrayed for having personal ambitions, but scorned as a selfish brother, who stole his younger brothers eyes in order to save his own. What man willfully hurts his brother? I swore I only wanted to protect the Uchiha…! I left Konoha… Having been betrayed by all….' A slight silence fell between us. 'I returned as an avenger, and declared war on Konohagakure… I was defeated. At the spot that has come to be known as the Final Valley. I was said to have died there.

'In order to prevent the rise of another traitor, Hashirama's younger brother, the second Hokage, Bestowed Upon Uchiha a special responsibility, as proof of his trust; The Establishment of the Konoha Police Force. But the Hidden truth is that it removed Uchiha from the governing body of the Village, and placed the entire clan under close scrutiny, in one fell swoop. There were finally some Uchiha who discerned that motive, and an antiestablishment faction that had inherited my will. But unfortunately, was too little, too late. Time passed… the Leadership stayed in Senju's hands… And the once proud Uchiha clan was reduced to being Senju's Lackeys. It was just as I had feared. And then, another certain incident sealed Uchiha's figurative demise.' I looked at Yuki, and she stared at me eagerly back.

'Was that…?'

'That's right.' I nodded. 'The reappearance of the Nine-tailed fox spirit 16 years ago.' I smiled at her.

'What do you mean…?' She murmured.

'Only Uchiha Ocular powers can tame and control nine tails…' I looked up. 'So the Konoha Elders decided it was the Uchiha's doing… Infact… It was completely unrelated to our clan…' I sighed. 'Their distrust gave rise to bad blood, and suspicions eventually evolved into reality. The Uchiha Clan Started Plotting a Coup D'état to take over the village. And so Konoha's Leaders sent in a spy to watch the Uchiha Clan.' I looked down at Yuki. 'That spy was Uchiha Itachi. And that's when his odyssey began.'


	12. Forbidden Love Chapter 12

Chapter 12!: Itachi's Last Moment!

Yuki

'An Uchiha Coup…? And Itachi a… Spy?' I asked slowly.

'You may have been brought up by the Uchiha. But you were told nothing.' My father nodded. 'Because you were so young.'

'But why didn't you…?'

'I couldn't.' He murmured, and ran a hand through his long black hair. 'It was too hard for me to face you again.' A horrible feeling rose in my gut. He was obviously finding it hard to tell me this.

'What about Itachi?' I asked eagerly, shifting myself so I sat cross-legged. 'Why did he do what he did?' Father smiled softly.

'Itachi was a spy who entered the Black Ops on his Father, Fugaku's, orders. However, it was actually the opposite. Itachi was supplying the Village with intelligence on Uchiha. In other words, he was a double agent.'

'A double agent?' I pondered. 'That must've been hard for him.' My father nodded slowly.

'As you have never experienced war… You may not be able to understand this… But when Itachi was only four years old, the Third Great Ninja War took place, and Itachi witnessed many deaths of many people. He should've never had to experience war at such a young age.' He sighed. 'War is hell. That Trauma made Itachi into a conflict-hating, peace-loving man.' He jumped off the branch and knelt down to my eye level.

'Itachi didn't mean any harm. Konoha instructed him to take vengeance on his own clan.' He smiled, and cupped his hand around my face. 'It's… Not his fault…' I stared into his Sharingan, which reminded me so much of his own.

'Father, I –' I got cut off my a shrill yell.

'Yuki!' I turned quickly, and saw Hidan trotting towards me.

'Hidan? What are you…?' I started.

'No time to explain…' He panted and looked up at my father. 'You have to come with me… Uchiha Madara, you should come too.' He said slowly. Father nodded, and picked up his mask from the floor. Hidan turned, his purple eyes focused on us, then jumped off into the trees.

We stayed close behind him, and I soon realised Hidan was leading us back towards The Hidden Leaf.

'Hidan, why I we heading back to the Leaf?' I asked, and sped up so I was running by his side. Hidan looked at me sideways, then looked at the floor.

'It's not your fault.' He murmured. 'So don't blame yourself or anything.' He seemed hurt by whatever was going on. 'The two you took back…'

'Who?' I blinked. 'Deidara and Itachi?' Hidan nodded.

'Yeah. Those two.' Hidan's face went slightly pale. 'I was sent to bring you back, because Kakashi isn't too sure they're gonna make it.'

'What?' I gasped, and I heard My father hold his breath. 'But Deidara wasn't even that badly hurt! Itachi had a disease, but I removed it!'

'I know,' Hidan replied with remorse. 'But that wasn't enough for Itachi… He had been suffering way too long.' He looked at me sideways again. 'And Deidara… This may sound weird… But he's suffering from concussion.' My breathing stopped all together, and My eyes widened.

'How… How did…' I stammered. Hidan closed his eyes briefly.

'When he fainted… He landed harshly on the ground, and he also landed fast. The impact knocked him out.' Hidan looked at me pitifully. 'It knocked him clean out. Kakashi told me there's a 12% chance he'd make it.' Hidan shook his head and sighed. 'You need to see Kakashi about it.' He stifled a single chuckle. 'I'm crap for explaining these things…' I nodded and allowed him to lead us to the Leaf Village.

As soon as we arrived, we headed to my apartment, where Itachi and Deidara were lying still. Itachi's eyes were barely open, but they shifted as we entered the door. Sasuke was knelt beside him, and murmuring about his training to him. Mikoto was stood to the side talking to Kakashi. I looked away from them, and at the lump of messy blonde hair under the quilt of the bed furthest from us. I slowly made my way towards it, and sat on the edge near Deidara's head. Hidan Stood beside Pain, who I didn't notice until I head his deep voice project a cough. I stared at Deidara's pale and inanimate face. His breathing was shallow, and a few seconds separated his breath. I couldn't help but worry about him.

Kakashi appeared at my side and put a hand on my shoulder.

'I won't lie to you.' He murmured, and patted my shoulder. 'But… The chances of him surviving this are slim. Don't be surprised if… Well… Yeah…' I nodded and rubbed my nose. My cheeks were hot and wet. I was so lost in my own little world, that I hadn't even noticed I was crying. Kakashi smiled as I reached out and took Deidara's cold hand.

'You had a thing for him, didn't you?' He murmured and knelt down beside me.

'Well… I guess…' I replied quietly, not taking my eyes off Deidara. 'But I was never too sure how he felt… And I wasn't there when he needed me the most… He must… Hate me…'

Kakashi shook his head. 'I was here when he was slightly conscious; he said he wanted you by him…' Kakashi folded his arms. 'Heh. You two would have made a lovely couple.'

I froze, then smiled whilst blushing at Kakashi's comment.

'Yeah… Maybe…' I whispered. 'But… I guess it won't happen, will it.' It wasn't a question, but Itachi strained himself to answer.

'Don't doubt… him…' He said quietly. 'He's hard to… get rid of…' I looked around to him.

'Itachi…' I smiled slightly. 'You know him better than I do…' I stood up, and moved to Itachi's side, and played with his fringe. 'But you were a lot more intelligent…' I acted on instinct, and as a farewell, I leant over his face, and kissed him forehead lightly, in a friendly way, of course. After all, we were family. 'Don't go, Ita.'

Itachi's face became more and more blank, and he said nothing. I put my hand over his chest, and felt a heartbeat. If he was going to die, then he was going to die feeling my touch. He stiffly moved his hand up, and rested it on mine.

'I'll be waiting for you… Yuki…' He murmured whilst grinning. His cheeky, bad-ass grin.

'I've always loved you as a big bro, Itachi.' I smiled. His face enlightened for a moment.

'You have no idea…' He coughed. 'How good… it is to hear you say that…' he smiled, and for a moment, he looked like his normal self. 'And If I wasn't… Related to you… I'd be that guy… that would chase you around the world… just for your heart.' I blushed and bit my lip. He held the eye contact, and then he gave one last kid-ish grin, before his eyes closed, and the weight that covered my hand went loose, and his hand fell limp to his side. I stood staring at his motionless face, and in my head, was the times he tried to kill me, then that changed, as we became more as friends. I ducked my head down, and let the tears that were welling in my eyes fall.

'Yuki.' Pain murmured from the side of the room. 'You should be the one who takes his headband.' He silently moved towards me. 'You were family.' I looked at him through my hair, and half-smiled. Pain was a good guy, really. Konan emerged from around the corner, and her hand shot up to her mouth.

'Is he –?' She gasped, and Pain gave her a slow, sad nod. Kakashi looked at the floor, and Sasuke padded to my side and hugged me, bawling his eyes out.

'He- he was my big b- bro…' He cried into my shoulder. 'And I d- didn't realise h- how much he l- loved me until th- the end.' I turned and hugged him back.

'And I didn't realise what a great guy he was, either.' We stood in silence, the tears running rapidly down our cheeks. I took a side glance at Deidara, whose chest was rising and failing in rhythm. 'I hope…' I sniffed. 'That Deidara makes it… I can't bear to…. Lose him as well…' Sasuke's arms moved and he rubbed his eyes with his knuckles like a small child.

'I- it would be too m- much right n- now…' he murmured. I nodded in agreement, and let go of him.

'There's no point in waiting around…' I whispered. 'Let's go outside and have some time to ourselves…' Sasuke looked up at me, his eyes bloodshot. He nodded at me hesitantly, as it had been ages since we had been alone together.

We settled for the hill we used to sit on all the time when we were about 5 or 6. This was before the Uchiha Clan was assassinated. Occasionally, I'd sneak a glance at Sasuke, whose face was bleak and pale. I stared up into the sky, where the clouds had gone a pinky orange from a sunset.

'He knew it was going to happen…' Sasuke murmured from beside me, and I whipped my head round at the sound of his voice. 'His death, I mean. He couldn't hold onto life any longer.'

'He wanted to die by your side.' I said, and put an arm around him. 'He wasn't the foolish brother you thought he was.'

'But our clan.' He mumbled. 'There's only, like, 5 of us.' He looked at me through his hair. 'How are we gonna cope?' I fell silent and looked at the grassy floor.

'We'd have to bring the clan back….'

'What? How?' Sasuke said startled. I froze.

'Not as in bringing them back to _life_!' I laughed shakily. 'As in starting fresh.'

'There's not enough people.' He murmured. 'We're half brother and sister, so that wouldn't work. And my mother is your Father great, great, great grand-daughter of something like that.' He thought deeply for a moment. 'Hang on. Doesn't that make you older than mom?' I smiled.

'No. I was born later on. I'm your age.'

'How does that figure?' He asked, shuffling his weight so he sat on his knees.

'My father has been around for a long, long time, sure.' I looked at him carefully. 'But he's been 46 for 54 years now.'

'46… for 54… years…?' He murmured. 'How did…'

'I don't have the faintest.' I laughed.

'If my brother were here…' He murmured. 'And you weren't Uchiha… Would you..?' I stared at Sasuke blankly. He looked away and blushed. 'You know…' The blush reflected onto my face.

'Sasuke! That would class as a personal question!' I rubbed my forehead with the back of my hand. 'But then again, I don't know. We didn't like each other before… Then when he discovered I was Uchiha, he let the Juichuri thing slide and started to see me differently.'

'Hmm. I forgot about the whole Juichuri thing.' He mumbled. We both turned to look at the sun setting behind a faraway hill, when something caught my eye.

'What's that?' I asked, launching to my feet.

'What's what?' Sasuke asked, standing beside me.

'_That_.' I pointed on the horizon, where a big silhouette shadowed across the hill.

'I don't know… But we should be going.'

'Yeah, yeah. Whatever.' I murmured, and started to walk towards it.

'Y- Yuki!' Sasuke Stammered. 'You can't go too far now! It's way too late!'

'Uh huh..' I murmured.

'Fine. Whatever. You stay here.' Sasuke growled from behind me, and marched off in the opposite Direction, whereas I walked off to find whatever that thing was.


	13. Forbidden Love Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Time's Way

5 Years Later

Kakashi

Konoha stayed still as ever. No one moved, and no one made a sound, mainly because all of the villagers were asleep.

The Uchiha Clan had started Re-building their part of Konoha, and the Konoha Police force became back in business, Uchiha Madara's name was once more recognized all over the Kingdoms. His Daughter, Yuki, However, vanished 5 years ago. Her Half-Brother Sasuke, remembers that day of two terrible losses; His Half-Sister and his Brother. Uchiha Itachi.

Me? Well, I was there, of course.

We nearly had 3 losses, but the third fell into a deep coma, and hasn't woken up since.

I suspect he is the reason Yuki left.

The good news is, he's moving every now and then, and making small grunt-like noises. I've been told it's a habit he has, so I take it he's on the mend.

Yuki still had not returned, but we doubted it wouldn't be long until she would.

And we were right. She arrived the very next day.

Sasuke

'Sasuke! Turn off your light!'

I sighed, and slammed my book shut. I couldn't get 5 minutes peace without someone bothering me.

'But I'm reading!' I snapped back at my mom, who was carrying laundry down the hall.

'Well you don't need to have the light on!' She glanced at her watch. 'It's blooming half 3! It's still light out there! If you want to read, read outside.'

'Whatever…' I grunted, and flicked the light off. I jumped off the side of my bed, and looked at my calendar.

The sentence "It's My Birthday!" had been scribbled there about a year ago when Yuki was round my house. I sighed and walked out my bedroom and out of the front door to see Kakashi sat in a tree, reading his book. He looked at me with his one eye, and put a hand up his a friendly gesture.

'Good afternoon, Sasuke.' He smiled, and snapped the book shut.

'Any news?' I asked his hopefully, but to my dismay, he shook his head.

'Nothing.' We both fell silent. 'You know… Don't hold onto that hope that she'd still be..'

'I know.' I said quickly before he could finish his sentence. 'I… I know…' I walked past him, and into the streets of Konohagakure.

'Sasuke!' I froze, and whipped my head around. 'Sasuke! I missed you!' I face fell into sadness as Sakura approached me and hugged me.

'Yeah…' I murmured.

'Sasuke…' She pulled away and stuck her hands on her hips. 'You can't stay like this forever. Not when Yo-' A sudden load crash interrupted her, and we both whizzed round to see a massive cloud of rising smoke on the hill me and Yuki used to sit on, like the last time we had talked.

'Yuki!' I shouted out, and bolted towards the explosion.

Yuki

I stared at him angrily.

'Destroy my clan.' I murmured. 'And Now I'll destroy you.' His laugher tore through me, and echoed among the streets of Konoha.

'You're feisty, kiddo.' His pure blue eyes stared dauntingly into mine. 'But you're not evil enough to destroy me. You lack hate.'

I gritted my teeth.

'Why do I need hate?' I growled. 'Where does it get you?' Hinote's fist hit me before I could hear it move. I jumped backwards and did a back flip, then landed agilely on my toes. My Sharingan had gone up two whole levels than before. Now it was a Mangekyo Sharingan, and I knew I didn't stand a chance against Hinote's Shurikan. He chuckled blackly.

'You have a Mangekyo.' He bared his fangs in an evil grin. 'I didn't expect any less… Or any more…' I suddenly sped to his side, and held one arm around his neck, like in the reunion of Naruto and Sasuke.

'What did you say…?' I murmured darkly, and drew the sword that was tied to my back. Hinote gave one hard chuckle, then he disappeared.

'Damn!' I roared. 'A Doppel Ganger!'

'Yuki!'

I turned my head so I could see behind me, and a tall man with a slim figure, and short, spiky black hair was bounding up behind me.

'Sasuke…?' I murmured. And turned to him fully. He stopped about two meters away and pointed at me.

'You… You're…'

'Taller? Longer hair? Mangekyo? Tear lines? Big Bro Eyes?' I smiled. 'I know.'

'No, no, no.' He was wiggling his finger around. 'You're…. You're…' he shook his hand around like it hand pins and needles in. 'You're…. You're so damn… so… so _Grown Up_!'

'I could tell you the same thing.' I looked him up and down, and examined his top that clung to his muscular body. 'Uh. Is your top too small?' I asked nervously.

'No… I got fitter, I guess.' He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. 'You know… Trying to hunt you down…'

'Uh. How long has it-'

'5 years.' I froze.

'5…. Years…?' I slammed my head into my hand. 'Omigosh, I'm sorry!'

'Oh! Great News!' Sasuke Grinned. 'Deidara's been moving around and making grunting noises!'

'…Deidara…'

'Kakashi Thinks he's on the road to… Are you okay?' I felt choked.

The whole time, I had wanted revenge, and I had forgotten what for.

'Man… I need to see him…' I murmured. Sasuke shook his head.

'Kakashi says visitors may wake him up too early, which means he would risk passing away.'

'Ohh..' I looked at him in silence.

'Geeze… You're eyes _are_ like Bro's…' He murmured. 'Tear lines and all…' I blinked at him.

'Uh, right.' He suddenly grabbed my arm.

'You need to come into the village!' He grinned. 'Everyone thinks you're dead!'

'R- Really?' I asked, astonished. I never knew I had been such a pain. 'Yeah… I… I should.' Sasuke gave me a cheeky grin, and tugged me into the village.

Konoha Hadn't changed a bit.

It was rather fascinating, actually.

'Hey Yuki!' Sasuke called to me, and I walked up to him. 'Look! We rebuilt the Uchiha area!' Sure enough, I glanced into the area where it wasn't very full, but a few people were walking in and out of Konoha Police.

'Yuki-Chan!' I turned to Mikoto, Sasuke's mom, and smiled.

'Mikoto!' I accepted her embrace. 'Long time no see!'

'Five years…' She said and looked me up and down. 'You look just like Ita-kun now.' My fingers reached up and brushed the tear troughs automatically.

'Yeah…' Kakashi walked up behind Mikoto and Looked at Sasuke then me.

'Yuki…' He murmured. 'I think you should come with me…' I nodded at him slowly, and followed him through the Uchiha area, and into my house, where he took me upstairs, and lead me to Deidara's bedside. I suddenly felt bad of leaving Deidara alone for so long. His chest was rising and falling smoothly, and he seemed in less pain than before. His left eyebrow twitched, and his mouth opened a little.

'…un…' He murmured. I smiled.

'He looks and sounds better.' I said, and looked at Kakashi, who nodded.

'He's been doing that a lot. Is it a habit or…?'

'Yeah, it's a habit.' I looked back down at Deidara, whose mouth had shut, but a smile lingered there. 'I think he's finally coming around…' Kakashi had wandered over to the window, and was leaning against it. I gazed at him as his expression hardened.

'I think we're in trouble.' He murmured, and then motioned with his left hand for me to join him.

I padded over and looked intently in the direction he was staring. I squinted my eyes through the mesa of fog, steam and dust, to find Hinote's silhouette lingering in the darkness.

'Argh… It's him again.' I gritted my teeth. Kakashi took a side glance at me.

'You know that guy?' He asked. I nodded and clenched my fist.

'He was just one of the people who unsuccessfully attacked the clan before Itachi annihilated it.' I looked at Kakashi. 'You know what this means, right?' Kakashi stared at me blankly.

'It means he's back for revenge.' I looked over my shoulder at Deidara sleeping peacefully. 'But this time, It's war.'


	14. Forbidden Love Chapter 14

Chapter 14!: Sharingan versus Churikan!

Yuki

'War?' Kakashi asked me fruitfully. 'How many of his clan is there?' I shrugged.

'Tens? Hundreds? Thousands?' I stifled a single chuckled. 'Who knows.'

'Looks like we've already started fighting.' Kakashi stated. I turned around and stood beside Deidara. I slipped my hands under the quilt, and pulled out a belt with two pouches on.

'What's…?' Kakashi started.

'Explosive Clay.' I murmured, and took some of the white clay out. I examined it, then placed it into Deidara's hand. 'When you can… Help us…' I murmured, and kissed his knuckles. I looked at Kakashi, and strapped the belt on around my waist. 'Let's go.'

Kakashi nodded, and We both hurried outside. On the way into The Town, I stopped, and ran around to a small barn. A Black Stallion with three white socks, a star and a snip stood in a stable with his bridle on.

'Hello again.' I murmured, and pulled him out of the barn. Kakashi looked at me surprised.

'I wondered whose horse that was.'

'Oh. He's not mine.' I grinned, and mounted the stallion bareback.

'Surely you can't…' Kakashi started.

'I learnt a lot while I was away.' I grinned, and galloped into the town, Kakashi steady at my side. I reached back, and drew the sword strapped to my back and drew it, holding it with ease with my right hand in front of me.

I charged through the town, and caught sight of Naruto and Sakura, who also caught sight of me, and joined us.

Sasuke jumped down from a roof, and made our group of 4 into 5. I grinned at him, and he smiled back triumphantly.

'Let's show those guys what we're made of.' He grinned. I nodded, and looked forwards again, to see the Akatsuki stood in a huddle outside Ichiraku's Ramen shop.

I whistled at them, and they turned.

'You going into battle?' Kisame called out.

'We sure are!' Naruto laughed. Pain stepped forwards as I halted in front of them.

'Let us assist you.' He smiled shyly. I blinked at him.

'Sure…' He glanced back the other Akatsuki, who were exchanging glances, and smiling and nodding at each other.

'Then let's get to it.' Hidan chuckled. 'For Jashin's sake, and the safety of the village.'

We all turned and took off as fast as we could.

'Wow.' Sakura murmured. 'We're working alongside of the Akatsuki.'

'Hey, lady.' Kisame glared at her. 'We ain't _that_ evil, ya know.'

'Whoa, look at that!' Kakuzu exclaimed, and we all looked up to see only 3 people from the Churikan fighting.

We skidded to a stop, and I stared.

'Man, there's only 3 people….' Naruto murmured. 'And no one can get close enough to attack.'

'Ugh. It's their eyes…' I murmured. 'The eyes that killed….' I suddenly, Uncontrollably, booted the horses sides hard, and he reared up and bolted at Hinote.

Sasuke

'NO!' I yelled.

'Hold it.' Pain instructed. 'Leave her be.'

'How can you say that?' I turned on him. 'She trusted you!'

'She's merely getting revenge for Deidara-Sama's parents.' Konan murmured.

'W… What?' I looked back at the building in which Deidara was resting in. 'His… parents….?' Pain nodded.

'Hinote and his henchmen destroyed Deidara's parents.' After all this time, I finally realised why Yuki had been against the Churikan.

Yuki

I charged up to Hinote, staring at his forehead rather than his eyes, and raised my sword.

'This… Is for Deidara…' I yelled, and jumped off from the horse's back, which kept galloping, and threw the blade of my sword to Hinote. His fist came around in an attempt to wallop my side, but I threw my body up and landed behind him, swinging my sword into his direction, which he grabbed, and pulled out of my grip, then shattered it into pieces. I stood in front of him, panting.

'I know this will be a risk…' I murmured, and lifted my head, with my eyes closed. 'But I don't care.' I opened my eyes slowly, and stared at Hinote's pure blue eyes, the death engraved in them.

'What is happening?' He asked me. 'Why aren't you…'

'My… Mangekyo…' I murmured, wearily, and then dived my hand into one of the pouches on my belt. I pulled out a small clay bird. 'This'll do…' I threw it up, and did the two hand signs of "Dog" then "Tiger". The bird was surrounded in white smoke, then changed into a larger form. It launched up into the sky, and circled above our heads. I grinned darkly at Hinote, then Still having the hand sign "Tiger" up, The bird swept down and I yelled; 'Katsu!'.

And then my Doppel Ganger poofed.

'What the…' Hinote murmured. I made myself teleport about 15 meters away from him, where the Akatsuki and Team 7 Joined me.

'He's a bugger, this one.' I murmured, and put my index and middle fingers in a cross and said; 'Shadow Clone Jutsu!' Then 4 more images of myself appeared around me. Naruto grinned and did the same. I went through the many hands signs, and put my index finger and thumb together in a circle on my left hand. 'Fire style!' Myself and the Doppel gangers chanted. 'Fireball Jutsu!' A large amount of chakra went into the fireball, and it blew into Hinote's figure, singeing him. The 4 Naruto's created 2 balls of Blue Electric-type chakra, and pushed them into his burned body shouting; 'Rasengan!'

A rush of wind blew past my face, ruffling my hair and making my clothes blow in the direction which the wind was blowing.

'Sorry that I took so long…' Someone beside me, greatly higher said. 'To recover… un…'

Acting on instincts, I turned to the blonde haired man standing on an impressive clay bird, which was flapping its heavily made wings to stay in the air. His eyes met me before his smile did. The bluish green eyes stared softly into my own. He smiled and reached one hand out to me.

'Yuki-Chan.' He murmured.

'D… Deidara-Sama…' I breathed, and took his outstretched arm, and he pulled me up onto his bird with him. He turned his attention to Hinote and grimaced.

'Let's show this guy what Konohagakure are made of, un.' I blinked at Deidara's words, then He looked at me in a sideways glance, and I noticed his headband had the Konoha Leaf engraved on it.

'You… Changed your village?' I murmured, and he smiled at me.

'All for the better.' I grinned at him, and unclipped the belt from my waist.

'You might need this.' I said, and handed it to him. He chuckled.

'You naughty little girl.' He chuckled while he took the belt from me, and tied it around his own waist.

'Little? I'm twenty-one.' I giggled.

'And I'm twenty-five, un.' Deidara murmured, clutching a lump of clay in his hand. He threw some clay birds down at the awaiting man below, and then they blew up in front of Hinote, who didn't flinch.

'I'll get him…' I murmured, and One of My Doppel Gangers appeared behind him soundlessly. Hinote turned to it and it vanished. 'What the…'

'It's the eye contact.' Deidara murmured. 'His eyes are so powerful it turns the person he's staring at into ash if he reaches their eye contact, un.'

'Then…' I glanced down at Team 7 and the Akatsuki. 'They need to know.' Deidara nodded.

'Don't let Hinote's eyes meet yours! It'll turn you to ash, un!' He yelled down to them. Another one of my Doppel Gangers tried to fool him, but again, it failed.

'Damn….'

'No wait.' Deidara said, shielding his eyes from the sun. 'Look.' He pointed over to the forest the Hinote has his back to, and someone's silhouette stood in the gloom. A head reached out from there, and clenched. Suddenly, a load of sand shot out from the trees, and Hinote had barely anytime to turn around when the sand incased him in there.

'His defenses are down.' I murmured. Deidara nodded, and sent 3 birds down with a few spiders on their backs. The birds exploded outside the coffin-like ball of sand, and the spiders embedded themselves in it.

The Sand-Ball gave a slight shudder, then the atmosphere fell silent, and the sand crept away, leaving Hinote's inanimate body lying on the floor.

Two boys ran out, then skidded to a stop.

'Master Hinote?' One called out.

'Ryu, leave him.' The other murmured. Beside me, Deidara stiffened.

'Deidara-Sama, what's wrong?' I asked him, but he shrugged aggressively. I glanced down and saw my father was striding across the field towards Ryu and the other one. Deidara looked down too.

'T- Tobi!' He yelled, by Madara payed no attention to him. 'The kid's gonna get himself killed.' He muttered, and leapt down from the bird. Some part of me told me that Deidara was still angry with me. Also, he didn't say "un" in the last sentence. He generally only does that when he's annoyed. Which I was the only person around he could be annoyed with…

Deidara

I jogged over to Tobi and the two boys and grabbed Tobi's arm, his head whipped around as I grabbed him.

'Sempai!' He chortled, and hugged me.

'Ugh, Tobi. Enough, un.' I muttered, and pushed him away from me.

'It's you again.' Ryu murmured and glanced up at My bird with Yuki on top. 'And you brought the girl with you.' I stiffened my shoulders.

'Actually, she brought me with her.' I stood straight again. 'And you might want to leave as we have two Jinkuuriki here.'

'How many tails?' Kaji murmured from behind Ryu. Kaji faced down and knelt to look at Hinote.

'How many? There's Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyubi, which is nine-tails. And then there's Uchiha Yuki, the Juichuri, which is the eleven-tails.' I looked darkly at Ryu. 'And you know The eleven-tailed beast is more powerful than you, so don't start.'

'Hey!' Ryu exclaimed, clenching his fists. 'That was _before_ the Juichuri was sealed inside Uchiha Yuki!'

'Maybe so, maybe so.' I murmured. 'But that doesn't change anything.' Ryu bared his teeth to show two sharp fangs. Kaji gave him a sidelong glance.

'Ryu, cool it.' He murmured. 'Not when Pain's around.'

'Why not?' I said, folding my arms. 'We're not the bad guys anymore. We couldn't care less about the tailed beasts.' Ryu's face turned into surprise.

'So we could attack the village and…' He started, but Tobi cut in, but with a deeper voice than usual.

'Attacking the village would cause me and my clan to destroy you.' He said, jabbing Ryu in the chest with his index finger when he said "you".

'Why? Because I'm designed for destroying things?' He growled.

'Not you.' Tobi murmured. 'What's inside of you.' Ryu's head shook from side to side.

'I don't give a fuck what's inside of me.' He growled, and the fangs grew larger. 'I know what my Sensei wanted me to do…' I watched in horror and his figure slowly transformed.

'Ryu… Stop…' Tobi murmured from beside me, and Kaji started backing away.

'He's finally… Doing it…' He breathed. 'He's transforming.' Five tails appeared behind Ryu's slim figure, and that rapidly changed to ten.

'I exist only…' Now twelve tails. Tobi turned and ran as I saw the thirteenth tail emerge.

'Deidara! Get out of there!' Kisame yelled from behind me, and Ryu's figure changed into a furry, black wolf-like creature.

'I exist to… Destroy Konoha!' He roared, and I turned and ran, but he didn't go for me, he went straight for the clay bird, and caught it in his mouth the last thing I heard was Yuki's shrill scream, until it vanished into nothingness.

**My gosh. This story has come a long way since I first started writing and publishing the chapters.**

**I'm hoping you're all enjoying it so far. C: **

**I'd like to give some credit here, because I've only like, figured out how to do this. c;**

**Kaji, Ryu and his Biju, the Sainan are characters that Belong to My good Friend Cameron Pike, so thanks to you Caz. ^-^**

**Uchiha Niiro Yuki, Mitsumi Hinote, the Juichuri, the Churikan and the random black stallion belong to me. ^-^**

**All of the original Naruto Characters, however, belong to Masashi Kishimoto. :3**

**Number of Words: 18,096 **

**Thanks for reading this far!**

**~Teito Eruīzu **


	15. Forbidden Love Chapter 15

Chapter 15!: The Amerada Stand Tall!

Deidara

'Let go of her!' I yelled at the Sainan, who turned its large head and grinned darkly. A loud rumble echoed through the mountains and over Konoha. I looked around, but the clouds weren't thunder clouds, and there was no rain, only the occasional fall of snow. I gave the Sainan a sidelong glance, just as he arched his back, and choked. A large puff of smoke emanated from his large mouth, and he spat out bits of clay.

'Yuki!' Sasuke Shouted, and did numerous hand signs.

'Sasuke, there's no point!' Sakura said, putting her hand on his back. 'You need to let her go.'

'What?' He growled, and rounded on her. 'So you'd expect me to suddenly like you?' Sakura's face dulled.

'No, that's not what I-' She started.

'Just shut up, you stupid bitch!' Sasuke roared, and turned his back on her, his face reflected Sakura's, and she looked hurt, really badly.

'Sasuke.' Naruto said, gritting his teeth. 'Why did you say that?'

'Because….' He murmured and looked up at the Sainan, who was still choking. 'I can't let go of Yuki just like that.'

The Sainan gave one last wheeze and cough, then made a hacking noise, and spat out a black and blue wolf-like creature.

The Sainan sat back on its haunches, and whined, lifting its paw up and rubbing its throat.

'Yuki…' I murmured, and sprinted over to the bundle of fur, tears welling up in my eyes. I blinked them away as I approached the Juichuri. I knelt down beside it and found its face. 'Danna…' I murmured. 'Danna are you…?' Her large, purple eyes slowly lifted, and stared at my own, groaning as she lifted her head up slightly. She let out a low moan and she flopped it back down on the floor again.

'Ohh…' I whispered, and brushed my hand on the side of her face. She whimpered slightly, and rolled onto her belly, then heaved herself up, growling. 'Danna…?' I whisper, as her wide eyes roll round to glare at the Sainan, who was coughing sickly. She pushed her large nose into my chest, and pushed me backwards, then turned, and lunged at the Sainan.

'I've been following you for 13 years now, waiting for this moment…' Kaji chuckled blackly. I shot him a look and grinned.

'Don't under estimate my Danna.'

'Let's see what she's got against my Demon then, Blondie.' He hissed, his eyes like Orochimaru's.

'Ahah...' I said, avoiding his eye sight. 'So you're part of Hinote's "Amerada" Clan…' Kaji grinned darkly.

'Aye. I lived and served Hinote-Sensei on my life.' He laughed. I lifted my head slightly.

'Maybe you should count on others…' A Dark voice murmured behind me. 'Rather than on yourself and Ryu…' I turned, and Gaara was stood with his arms crossed, as usual. He glanced at me, and for a moment, I panicked. 'Let's see what our Juichuri can do, Deidara…' He stood beside me, and I nodded.

The Juichuri had clasped her Teeth around the Sainan's throat, who gasped and was clawing at her muscular chest. The Sainan roared, and pushed the Juichuri away, hissing furiously. Their claws dug into each other's skin, and they snapped their teeth in each other's faces. The Sainan suddenly whipped his paw around, and smacked The Juichuri in the face, who let out an ear piercing roar, and pushed the Sainan down.

I blinked and glanced at Kakashi who was stood beside me, looking up at them with his normal eye and sharingan.

'You're aware they have lost their human selves?' He asked, feeling my gaze.

'I- I….' I stammered.

'No need to fear.' Kakashi gave me a sidelong look. 'All will be well.' My jaw dropped. He was saying this when they were tearing each other's throats out?

'The Juichuri has a much Higher Chakra level than the Sainan.' Kakashi continued. 'I give most of the credit to that from her Uchiha Blood.

'Ah…' I murmured, and looked up at her. 'Will she remember any of this?' Kakashi's eyes turned pained.

'I'm afraid not.' He murmured, focusing back on the two fighting Biju. 'This is bigger than the times before.' He pointed at the Juichuri's large blue and black body. 'Literally.'

Naruto stood beside him.

'Kakashi-Sensei.' He said, staring at the Biju. 'Could I-?'

'Certainly not, Naruto.' Kakashi said, putting his hand on Naruto's head. 'You're precious to us, and I definitely do not want to have to try and bring the Kyubi to peace.' He looked up at The Juichuri again. 'I think the 11-tails is enough for me.'

'But Sensei! There's no part of them left!' Naruto exclaimed, as I looked at my feet. 'There's no way we could get them ba-' He fell silent, and I looked at Kakashi without moving my head, and he was staring at me with pitiful eyes. Naruto's gaze dropped onto mine, and his eyes widened. I began to wonder what they were looking at, but then something wet dropped onto my hand. I looked down to see a small drop of water dripping off of my index finger. I touched my cheek, and it was wet. I was crying, and I suspected Naruto hadn't seen a member of the Akatsuki cry before.

'Ugh…' I said, rubbing the back of my hand against my face.

'Sorry… Uhh…' Naruto Trailed off. 'What's your name again?'

'D- Deidara…' I stammered, still rubbing my eyes and sniffling.

'Oh, right. Deidara.' He repeated my name. 'I'm sorry.'

'No, it's fine.' I said, looking up at the Juichuri, my eyes stinging with tears. 'I deserve this.' The Sainan clawed the Juichuri's face.

'Uh, Why?' Naruto asked as his eyebrows rose. I looked at him with a slight smile of acknowledgement.

'I put myself in these situations a lot, and depend on other people.' I murmured. 'It's about time I did something about it… but In a situation like this, no one can. Not even me.' I stared at the grass. 'I'm nothing but a useless Kunoichi, who shouldn't even be classed as an "S-Rank Criminal" or "Terrorist Bomber", because I can't even save my best friend.' A hand clamped onto my shoulder, and I looked behind me at Tobi, who had slunk up between me and Gaara.

'It's okay, Deidara-Sempai.' He murmured, and rubbed my shoulder lightly. 'You can do it.'

'Tobi, I… I can't.' I said, and fisted my hair. 'I should cease to exist.'

'Sempai.' He said, pulling me round to face him, and putting his other hand on my other shoulder. 'You can. And I think you should know this now.' He said, quirking his head. 'I'm not who you think I am, and I think it's best if you knew something about Yuki that you didn't know before.' I raised my eye brows.

'What I _don't_ know about Yuki?' I asked. 'I know pretty much everything about her.'

'But did you know I'm her father?' I froze.

'… What…?'

'You heard me.' Tobi said, taking one hand off of my shoulder, and clasping the bottom of his mask, pulling it up. 'I'm Uchiha Yuki Niiro's father.' Something in the atmosphere changed then. People froze, some gasped, other's quickly turned to others whispering, and others shouted out names. Always the same name.

'_Uchiha Madara!'_

'_No way! I thought he was dead!'_

'_Great! Another nightmare to cause yet another catastrophe.'_

'_My goodness! This long?'_

In front of me was no longer the scrawny, annoying and psychotic Shinobi that was known as Tobi. As his long hair trailed down his back, I felt my eyes widen, and my worries slide.

"_If this guy is Yuki's father…" _I thought. _"Then what the heck am I afraid of?"_

Uchiha Madara stood in front of me, smiling at my astonished face.

'What?' He asked in a Deep, unrecognizable voice. 'Never seen my face before?'

'N- Not in person…' I said, examining the ancient, but young looking face of Uchiha Madara. 'Omigosh. Gomen ne.' I said, and bowed my head. Madara smiled at me when I looked back up at him.

'Sorry for what?' He asked, cocking his head to the side.

'For being such a stupid Sempai.' I said, and slapped my hand to my face.

'Deidara.' He said, patting my shoulder again. 'You made my life worth living.' I froze.

'Really?' I asked. He laughed at me.

'I've lived for one hundred years, Deidara.' He chuckled. 'And you made it far more interesting.' I smiled at him.

'I…' I began, but trailed off.

'Now.' Madara Said, stepping away from me and turning to the Biju. 'Let's sort out this little garden problem shall we?' He grinned.

'Wha- We?' I said, staring at him.

'I can bring Yuki to her senses by controlling her with my sharingan.' He said in a more serious tone. 'You're gonna have to destroy the Sainan.'

'D- Destroy?' I asked, taken aback. 'M- Madara-Sama! I can't do that!'

'Of course you can.' He said to me, looking at me through his long black hair. 'You want Yuki to live, don't you?' My breathing stopped.

'Is her life… In my own hands…?' I asked, looking up at the large Blue and Black Biju, who was tearing at the other Biju's throat.

'Yes.' Madara murmured. 'But, Deidara.' He said quickly, and I turned to meet his steady glance. 'I believe in you. I trust you with my Daughters life.' He smiled softly, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

My eyes widened.

'After all we've been through…' I murmured. 'After how I treated you… You still trust me…?'

'Of course.' He said, closing his eyes whilst he smiled. 'Love _is_ more powerful than death, after all.' I smiled at him, and grinned.

'Yeah.' I looked at the Sainan. 'It sure is.'

'Now we have to do this.' He said, and leapt forward, sprinting towards The Juichuri. I pushed my hands into my clay pouches, and formed four clay birds. I then threw two forwards, and did the two hand signs for the enlarging and animating jutsu.

'Inu, Hitsuji.' I said, as I did the hand signs for "Dog" then "Ram". The birds grew, and they immediately jumped up and flew towards the Sainan. I made sure they were around his eyes, then yelled; 'Katsu!' The birds exploded, and the Sainan retreated away from the Juichuri, which gave Madara time to leap onto The Juichuri's nose, and hypnotised her. I grinned, then launched the other two up and leapt onto one's back. I made the other soar into the Sainan's mouth whilst it roared in pain.

'If I'm gonna take it down…' I murmured. 'I might as well do it from the inside…'

I made sure I had put a Doppel Ganger of myself in there, so I could see what was going on.

I made the birds way down the Sainan's throat, and into one of its lungs. I put the bird near the edge of Sainan's lungs then shouted "Katsu!" again. The Sainan's reaction was just as I had anticipated. He reared up, backing away, gasping for air, and laded with a thud on his back, blood spurting from his mouth.

'Way to go, Deidara!' Naruto yelled to me. I grinned at him, and watched as the half alive Sainan pushed himself to his feet and stared at me with red, blood thirsty eyes.

'Oh shit…' I muttered, and Gaara appeared beside me on his sand.

'Let's do a combo attack.' He said. I nodded, and his sand shot out from behind him, smacking the Sainan in the face. I blended my clay in with the sand as it whizzed past, and Gaara smirked, covering the Sainan's body with flecks of sand.

'Sand burial…' He murmured, and The ground beneath the Sainan dipped, and sand covered it's body, and above him.

'Katsu!' I yelled, and the sand exploded with the clay.

'Ryu!' Kaji yelled. Myself and Gaara hovered above the pit in which the Sainan was incased in. I glanced over at Madara, who had brought the Juichuri down to about the size of a horse, and was rubbing its muzzle, calming it.

'Damn.' Gaara muttered. I looked at him, then followed his gaze down to the pit, where Ryu was clambering out of it.

'…Stupid Akatsuki…' He muttered, glaring up at me as Kaji ran to his side, making a fuss of him.

'Hey, Deidara…?' Madara called. I looked down to him, and he motioned with his hand closest to me to come over.

I flew down, and jumped of the bird; releasing the jutsu and making it disappear in a cloud of smoke.

'What is it, Madara-Sama?' I asked, standing next to him, looking at him, rather than the Juichuri.

'I think you need to remind her of who she is.' He said, not looking at me. 'I've caught her in a genjutsu. I can allow you in her mind and tell her who she is.' He looked away from the hypnotised Biju and at me. 'I can't do this alone.' I widened my eyes and nodded.

'What do I need to do, un?' I asked him.

'As soon as I catch you into my genjutsu, you should be in a room with a large cage.' He said. I gathered I had to get everything he was going to say. 'The cage will have massive doors, and they _will_ be open. Closing them won't help, you need to find Yuki in there, and reassure her it's her, and not the Juichuri. Right now, she thinks she needs the Juichuri's power, but she doesn't. She needs to know that that is not the right way to go.' He handed me a slip of paper with the Kanji "Seal" on. 'Use this after the Juichuri leaves her, and get's hauled back into the cage. Put that right in the middle of the gate, and do _not_ take it off once it's on.' I nodded.

'I got it.' I said shakily.

'Good. Are you ready?' He asked, a hint of fear in his eyes. 'You cannot afford to mess up.'

'Yeah, and If I do…' I trailed off, then grinned. 'We shouldn't worry. I won't let you _or_ Yuki down!' Madara grinned at me.

'Then what are we waiting for?'


	16. Forbidden Love Chapter 16

A/N:

Is 6 Pages enough for you guys? XD

Yeah, I'm _actually bothering_ with Author's notes.

ZOMIGOSH. O_O

It's a miracle. 8D

By the way. I'll put a translation here too, cuz there's some Japanese in here.

Arigatō … Thank you

Sayonara … Bye

Hai … Yes or Yeah

Shimai … Sister

If I missed any, message me. :3

And another OC appears in this chapter. ^-^ You'll find out who she likes later on in the story… And I'm telling you, this is gonna be a full-fledged story. O-o I really enjoy writing FL, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I write it. ;D

Please comment/review here, or Go to the DeviantART account Lux-u-Ray, where you can send me a note. :3 I'd appreciate some feedback, inspirational ideas, criticism, or maybe a few tips to keep FL going. c:

Hope you enjoy the 16th Chapter!

~Renai~

Chapter 16!: The Juichuri's Seal!

Deidara

The moment I knew I was caught in Madara-Sama's genjutsu, my vision went black, and for a moment, I wondered if I was blind. Then the shades of dark purple loomed up in front of me, and I managed to work out a large room. I was standing at the far end of it, water up to my ankles. I pondered about what the water was doing there, and then started to trudge through it to the other side, where, just as Madara said, there were two big iron-like gates, towering above my head. The gates were edged open around a meter, and in front of them, a girl was knelt down, her hands limp at her sides, and she was completely oblivious to my presence. I approached her cautiously, her figure beginning to show through the fog that suddenly aroused the area. My breathing started to get ragged as I neared her, and I stopped walking altogether when I stood around two meters behind her.

'Yuki-Chan…' I whispered, it sounded slightly like a question too. The girl's head turned slowly, and her dark, bleak and scared eyes looked at mine, and uncontrollably, my hand shot to my mouth. She looked awful! Her hair was ragged, and her face was pale. Her eyes full of fear and her bottom lip trembling as if she was going to cry.

My heart pounded heavily in my chest. Was this the same girl I fell in love with?

I looked down at her frail figure. Her shirt was thrown at her knees, her fishnet top underneath was torn open, and her trousers were ripped.

'What did… I do…?' She whispered, her voice full of fright. 'Did I… hurt… anyone?'

I was too shocked to speak. A tear rolled down my cheek, and I fell to my knees. My hand gripped around the piece of paper saying "seal" that Madara gave me, and I shuffled towards Yuki.

'I did…' She murmured inaudibly. 'Didn't I…?'

'Not any of Konoha…' I replied, and put an arm around her. She looked up at me slightly clueless.

'I hurt you…?'

'No…' I feared to look in her eyes. 'You only hurt the Sainan, the thirteen tails.' She let out a yelp of sadness and ducked her head. I looked at her in empathy, then looked at the seal in my hand.

'Yuki Chan…' I murmured, and put the slip of paper flat on my palm. 'You need to get the Juichuri back in that cage, un.'

'I…' She said, a tear rolled down her face. 'I can't.' I blinked at her in confusion.

'Why?'

'I… Need its power.' She replied, and I felt her tense.

'You don't need the Juichuri's power, not when you have us, un.' I said, tightening my grip on her shoulders.

'"Us"?' She echoed innocently, and looked up at me. 'What do you mean by, "us"?'

'I mean by the Akatsuki, Konoha and Suna.' She looked at me in silence. 'You don't remember any of that?' She shook her head slowly.

'Argh… This is what that beast has done to you.' I hissed, and pulled my arm away from her, and then put my head in my hands. 'The Akatsuki; There's Myself, Pain, Konan, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi-.'

'His name is Madara. Not Tobi…' She whispered, looking blankly at the water we were knelt in. I smiled at her softly. 'He's my father…'

'Yeah, that's right…' I looked at her. 'Do you remember _me_?' She looked at me, and studied my face.

'I…' She trailed off and ducked her head down again. 'I'm sorry, I just…'

'It's fine.' I said, standing up and walking forward. 'It's not… your fault, un...' I gritted my teeth through the tears that ran down my face. 'It's my fault…'

'How is it your fault..?' She asked, standing at my side.

'I had to go and fall into a stupid 5 year long coma, un, and if I hadn't done that, then none of this would have happened! You wouldn't have to forget everything! I wouldn't have to be _here_! And your stupid father wouldn't have had to show his true identity to the whole of Konoha!' I yelled.

'Deidara, My father is _not_ stupid!' Yuki said. I froze.

'What did you say?'

'I said "my father is not-".'

'No, no. Before that.'

'I said "Deidara"…' My eyes widened. 'Uhh… That's your name, Dei…' I turned to her suddenly and hugged her.

'Wha-?'

'You didn't forget me!'

'H- How could I?' She said, slightly alarmed. I furrowed my brow.

'You mean you forgot you forgot, un?' I looked at her confused face and started laughing. She raised an eyebrow.

'I don't get it, Dei-Sama.' She said slowly.

'Never mind.' I looked at her suddenly seriously. 'You need to get that Juichuri in the cage, un.' Her face turned bleak.

'Why?' She asked, and I gave her a lopsided smile.

'Because we need you back at home.' I murmured. '_I_ need you…'

'You hate me.' She said, and looked away. I looked up at her in shock.

'Why do you think that, un?'

'Because when I left the Akatsuki, you went to hug me.' She said, and I could hear she was going to break down. 'But then when I came back to you, and you were crying you looked at me really confused-like. And then earlier, when you returned, you seemed happy at first, then you were like, really angry at me after you told the others about Hinote's Kekkai Genkai.' Tears were running down her face now, and she put her hand over her eyes. I put my arms around her, and pull her close to me.

'I'm sorry, I just…' I thought for the right words. 'I just thought that maybe… You were the one who hated me.' She nuzzled her face into my chest, and put her arms around my waist.

'Never.' She murmured. 'I could never, ever, find it in my soul to hate you…'

'No…' I looked over her shoulder. 'But I think that part of your soul could…' She turned her face, and we both stared up at the face of the Juichuri, who was lying on its stomach, and staring at us with its claws out, and its teeth bared.

'So… You've come to rescue your little friend..?' It hissed at me.

'Yeah.' I said, still holding Yuki. 'And I'm not gonna fail.' The Juichuri gave a low, melodramatic chuckle.

'You think so, boy…?' It growled. I flinched at his tone.

'No…' I murmured, and looked up at its large face, and gave it a grin. 'I know so.' I looked down at Yuki. 'Listen to me. You can control this thing.'

'I- I can't…' She whispered, huddling into my chest. 'I'm… I'm scared…'

'Don't be.' I said, hugging her. 'I'm here. I won't let it hurt you.' She looked up at me, and the corner of her mouth twitched up into a small smile.

'I'll try…' She murmured, and I kissed her forehead.

'Arigatō…' I whispered, and she closed her eyes in, what I guessed, concentration. The Juichuri gave a slight growl.

'Why are you doing this Sempai?' It asked, and its eyes looked down hungrily at Yuki.

'Sempai?' I asked, smirking, hoping it would become distracted.

'Yes… Sempai…' It hissed. 'It is what I call her. What do _you_ call her?'

'Oh.' I said, and gave a triumphant smile. 'I call her Danna.' I felt her stiffen from in my arms. 'She's _my Danna_. Not your "Sempai".' Yuki looked up at me again.

'And why… Do you call her such a ridiculous name?' The Juichuri hissed, and I noticed it was slowly fading.

'…Because she's special…' I murmured. 'And…Because I love her…' The Juichuri gave one last hiss, and then vanished. The gates on my left suddenly slammed shut, and I pulled away from Yuki.

'Deidara-Sama?' She asked. I looked at her innocent blue eyes.

'There's only one last thing to do.' I said, and ran towards the gate, focusing my chakra to my feet. I ran up the gate, and saw the Juichuri's large purple eyes appear.

'You… Fool…' It growled. 'You think you can stop me?' Fear suddenly filled me to the brim. I ignored the question, and thumped the seal in between the gates as a large paw came out from the bars. I did a back flip off of the gates as its claws attempted to trap me. I thought it was going to be able to grate the seal off, but the seal lay there, unscathed and the way I had left it.

I landed with a thud beside Yuki, who huddled against me. I looked down at her and put my arm around her shoulders.

'It's over…' I murmured, and hugged her to my torso.

'Are we going to leave this… this dreadful place…?' She whispered. I looked at her and nodded.

'Like I said; this is over.' I repeated, and took a last glance at the Juichuri who bared it's fangs in a grin.

'Oh no, boy…' It hissed as the room faded to black. 'This has barely begun…'

Deidara

The dark room of the Juichuri's slowly, but eventually turned into the hill of Konoha. Madara's hand clasped onto my shoulder, and he smiled.

'You did it…' He murmured. I widened my eyes and looked to my side, where Yuki was huddled against, her face pressed into my rib cage. I smiled at her, then looked back at Madara.

'I said I would, didn't I?' He laughed.

'You sure did…' He moved round, and held Yuki's hand, then bent down to her height.

'Yuki-Chan…' He murmured. 'My daughter, you are back.' She turned her face to look at him then threw her arms around his neck.

'Dad!' She yelled like a child. I smiled, and pulled my arm away from her. Pain and Sasuke walked over to us, and Pain patted my shoulder.

'Nice one, Deidara.' He murmured. 'I am clueless to how I had doubted you before.' I gave him a shy smile.

'Uhh…' Sasuke said, nervously. 'Arigatō, I guess.' He said and held a hand out. I smiled, and took it.

'Any time' I said, and let go of him. His had fell limp to his side, and he walked over to Yuki.

'Shimai!' He exclaimed when she looked at him. 'Never do that to me, Shimai!'

'Ah!' Yuki said, and hugged him. 'Gomen ne, Nee-san!' He returned her hug, and thumped the back of her head.

'You're too precious to me, Shimai.' He murmured.

'Yuki-Chan!' A female voice called. I turned to see an auburn haired girl sprinting towards us.

'Oh no…' Yuki said to her. 'You didn't see did you?'

'No, no!' The Auburn haired girl said hugging her after Sasuke let go. 'It was Gaara, he told me through the sand.'

'Ah.' Yuki murmured. 'Sorry for the worry. How did you get here so quickly?'

'Quickly…?' She murmured, looking at Yuki in a confused manner. 'I _did_ get here in one and a half days, I guess.'

'Whoa. One and a half?' I blurted. Her dancing blue eyes looked into mine.

'Yeah…' She looked at Yuki then me again. 'Is it really such a surprise?'

'You mean we took…' Yuki started

'…Thirty-eight hours…' I finished. Pain gave a nervous laugh.

'Yeah…' He grinned. I rubbed the back of my head.

'Oh, Man. Sorry…' I said, and smiled bashfully. 'It felt like 38 seconds to me.'

'Oh…' The Auburn murmured. 'Ah! I'm Toshiko by the way.' She held her hand out.

'Huh? Toshiko Akasuna?' I asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah… That's me… Then How come you-?'

'Sasori…' I murmured, and looked at my feet.

'My brother…? Is… Is alive?' She asked cluelessly.

'Aye...' I said, and saw Yuki look at me from the corner of my eye.

'Why do you act sad upon him?' Pain asked. 'He's alive. You should be happy, Deidara-kun.'

'No.' I said. 'Why should I be?' I looked up at Pain darkly.

'Hmm…?' Pain urged.

'Why should I be happy about it … When that faggot raped me?' Toshiko gasped, and Pain froze. Yuki stepped across and hugged me.

'You didn't tell me of this, Deidara-Sama.' She murmured as I turned and hugged her back.

'I was too afraid.' I whispered into her hair. She lifted her head up so our noses touched.

'Don't be.' She said softly, and her lips met mine. I was suddenly lost, and felt aroused again. It had been so long since I had kissed her properly. When she pulled away, I hugged her to my chest.

'Thank you…' I whispered into her ear.

'For what?' She asked.

'For being there for me.' I replied harmoniously.

'You saved my life.' She said, pulling away so much so she could look me in the eyes with a deceiving smirk. 'I think I'm the one who should be thanking you.' I grinned at her.

'I guess you're right.' She thumped my side and I smirked in return.

'Look.' She said. 'Let's go back home.'

'Sure.' I nodded, and we walked home arm in arm.

Yuki

I opened the door to my flat, and myself and Deidara both walked inside. I looked at the two beds that were parallel to each other and I remembered something.

_-flashback-_

_Mikoto was stood to the side talking to Kakashi. I looked away from them, and at the lump of messy blonde hair under the quilt of the bed furthest from us. I slowly made my way towards it, and sat on the edge near Deidara's head. Hidan Stood beside Pain, who I didn't notice until I head his deep voice project a cough. I stared at Deidara's pale and inanimate face. His breathing was shallow, and a few seconds separated his breath. I couldn't help but worry about him._

_Kakashi appeared at my side and put a hand on my shoulder._

'_I won't lie to you.' He murmured, and patted my shoulder. 'But… The chances of him surviving this are slim. Don't be surprised if… Well… Yeah…' I nodded and rubbed my nose. My cheeks were hot and wet. I was so lost in my own little world, that I hadn't even noticed I was crying. Kakashi smiled as I reached out and took Deidara's cold hand._

'_You had a thing for him, didn't you?' He murmured and knelt down beside me._

'_Well… I guess…' I replied quietly, not taking my eyes off Deidara. 'But I was never too sure how he felt… And I wasn't there when he needed me the most… He must… Hate me…'_

_Kakashi shook his head. 'I was here when he was slightly conscious; he said he wanted you by him…' Kakashi folded his arms. 'Heh. You two would have made a lovely couple.' _

_I froze, then smiled whilst blushing at Kakashi's comment._

'_Yeah… Maybe…' I whispered. 'But… I guess it won't happen, will it.' It wasn't a question, but Itachi strained himself to answer._

'_Don't doubt… him…' He said quietly. 'He's hard to… get rid of…' I looked around to him._

'_Itachi…' I smiled slightly. 'You know him better than I do…' I stood up, and moved to Itachi's side, and played with his fringe. 'But you were a lot more intelligent…' I acted on instinct, and as a farewell, I leant over his face, and kissed him forehead lightly, in a friendly way, of course. After all, we were family. 'Don't go, Ita.' _

_Itachi's face became more and more blank, and he said nothing. I put my hand over his chest, and felt a heartbeat. If he was going to die, then he was going to die feeling my touch. He stiffly moved his hand up, and rested it on mine._

'_I'll be waiting for you… Yuki…' He murmured whilst grinning. His cheeky, bad-ass grin._

'_I've always loved you as a big bro, Itachi.' I smiled. His face enlightened for a moment._

'_You have no idea…' He coughed. 'How good… it is to hear you say that…' he smiled, and for a moment, he looked like his normal self. 'And If I wasn't… Related to you… I'd be that guy… that would chase you around the world… just for your heart.' I blushed and bit my lip. He held the eye contact, and then he gave one last kid-ish grin, before his eyes closed, and the weight that covered my hand went loose, and his hand fell limp to his side. I stood staring at his motionless face, and in my head, was the times he tried to kill me, then that changed, as we became more as friends. I ducked my head down, and let the tears that were welling in my eyes fall._

'_Yuki.' Pain murmured from the side of the room. 'You should be the one who takes his headband.' He silently moved towards me. 'You were family.' I looked at him through my hair, and half-smiled. Pain was a good guy, really. Konan emerged from around the corner, and her hand shot up to her mouth._

'_Is he –?' She gasped, and Pain gave her a slow, sad nod._

_-End of Flashback-_

'Itachi…' I whispered, looking at the scramble of quilt that my older brother had left behind. I held my hand to my heart and bowed my head. I felt someone's arms go around me, and I looked up slightly expecting Deidara to nuzzle into my neck, but Pain was stood beside me, and his arms were around my shoulders. I blinked at him, and glanced over at Deidara, who had a sympathetic look on his face. Pain pulled away, and held my hands.

'I understand what you are going through, Shimai.' He murmured.

'Shi…Mai…' I whispered as a question.

'Itachi told me to take care of as if you were my own sister.' He explained. 'He knew I could handle you.' I gave him a side lopped smile.

'Arigatō…' I whispered, and bumped my forehead on his chest. 'Like Itachi… I see you as… Family…' I felt Pain smile.

'That's good to know…' He said. 'And Deidara's here for you too.'

'Hai…'

Deidara walked towards me and Pain. Pain let go of my hands, and I felt my fingers brush over metal. A Hidden Leaf headband was placed across my palms, the leaf with a line through it. My eyes widened slightly, and a tear made a "plink" sound on the metal. I held the headband close to my chest, and looked up at Pain. He smiled at me, and I went up onto my tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek.

When I leaned away from him, his eyes were closed, and I wondered if he was mourning for Itachi in silence.

'Again, Pain-Sama…' I murmured, and his eyes opened. They reflected my sadness and a hint of fear. 'Arigatō…' Pain gave a last nod, before putting a hand on my shoulder.

'Sayonara.' He smiled sadly, then turned and walked out the room.

'S… sayonara….' I whispered, and turned away from the door, to face Deidara, who was now sitting cross-legged on my nee-san's deathbed, tears running down my cheeks.


	17. Forbidden Love Chapter 17

A/N:

Translation time again. XD

Doko-ni-mo yukimasen ... I'm not going anywhere

Rippa ... Splendid

If there are any more words, look in the last translation (Chapt. 16) Or send me a message. ^-^

Enjoy!

~Renai x

Chapter 17!: Love Will Find a Way.

Deidara

The tears streamed down Yuki's face as she said farewell to Pain and turned to me. She slowly walked over and sat on the same bed I was sat on. I looked at her in sympathy. She looked so upset, that it made me want to cry. I reached towards her, and wrapped my arms around her waist, then pulled her up onto my lap, where she sat sobbing quietly.

Now, I wasn't an expert, but I _did_ know that when people cry quietly, they don't want to be made a fuss of, but it was different. I mean, her older brother died. That's… not good.

'Hey…' I murmured, and hugged her tightly. 'I'm here for you…' She turned her head and rested it on my shoulder.

'D- Deidara-Sama…!' She cried, and clutched onto the shirt I was wearing, which had the Uchiha symbol on the back. I smiled at her, and reached one hand to the back of my head and tugged on my headband so I held it in my hand.

'Look…' I said, and put my hands with my own headband as she had with Itachi's. My arms were still around her, though.

'We're the same, now.' I murmured, and put my head on her shoulder. 'You don't need to be afraid anymore.' Yuki's hand reached to my headband, and she brushed her fingers over it lightly.

'D- Dei…' She whispered, and turned around in my lap so she was facing me. Her eyes were full of sorrow, and were overflowing with tears. I touched her face gently, brushing away the tears. I kissed her forehead intimately, and she bumped her head into my chest.

'You can stay here a while…' I murmured, rubbing her back. 'You can patch yourself up before you go out again.' She looked up at me sorrowfully.

'W- Will you stay with me…?' She asked, hugging me.

'Only if you want me to.' I murmured. 'I won't stay if you want to be alone.'

'N- no…' She stammered. 'I… I want you to S- Stay…' I smiled at her.

'Then I'll stay with you, Yuki-Chan, un.' I hugged her in return.

A silence fell between us, and I listened to her deep breathing. I paused a moment, then decided to break the silence.

'…I love you….' I whispered. Yuki looked up at me again.

'Dei-Sama…' she murmured, and then nuzzled her face in my neck. 'I… I love you, too.' I smiled at her response. I felt Yuki shift from on me, and she pulled my face down to hers, and brushed her lips against mine. I took an intake of breath and kissed her once, quickly but softly.

'What's wrong?' She asked me. I looked at her and put my forehead against hers.

'Nothing, Danna, un.' I murmured.

'Then why d-?' I interrupted her by kissing her again, but holding it there for longer. She pushed back, and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into her.

I needed to make sure myself or Yuki didn't get _too_ carried away. I wouldn't be prepared for… _that_… to happen… heh. After my… _experience_… with Sasori, I _definitely_ wasn't prepared for it to happen. But anyway, as much as I was saying no, I pushed Yuki down, so I was stood over her, and kissed her again, this time it didn't stay soft.

After a few moments, I felt Yuki's tongue slide across my lips, and I widened my mouth so she had access to my mouth.

I knew what I was doing was wrong, especially for a girl her age, but I couldn't help it. It was just… I became so overloaded with emotion, that most of it was so strongly connected to her, and then I came back to her, as she did to me; with that heavy burden of the death of her big brother, and that of Madara being her father. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. And then Pain came in and gave her the headband…

I slid open my eyes a bit. She seemed completely aroused. Unaware of her surroundings, and all that mattered were myself and her.

I felt her hands slide down my back, and up the back of my fishnet shirt. From there, she started massaging my back in circles, which I couldn't help but release a small moan.

The problem with me is that when I do something like that, it sounds really, really girly…

Yuki ignored that, and kept massaging my back.

'-cough-'

We both froze and pulled away from each other, slowly looking towards the door.

Toshiko was stood there next to Sasuke who was bright red.

'Ah shizz.' He grumbled and turned around. Toshiko grabbed his arm and raised a questioning eyebrow.

'Argh... Doko-ni-mo yukimasen.' He hissed. Toshiko furrowed her brow.

'Rippa…'

'Uh, you know we understand Japanese, right?' Yuki asked from under me, her hands slowly sliding out from under my top. Toshiko looked around.

'Actually, no, I didn't.' She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. Sasuke coughed.

'Well, this is a suckish birthday.' He grumbled.

'Uhh…' Yuki murmured, and I sat up so she could too. 'Sorry, Sasuke-kun.' Sasuke gave her a masochistic grin. I swung my legs over the bed and stood up.

'Gomen, un.' I murmured. Sasuke looked up at me briefly.

'Don't worry about it, bro.' I raised an eyebrow.

'Bro?'

'Well, You appear to be part of our clan now…?' He pointed at the top I was wearing which had the Uchiha symbol embroidered on the back.

'Uh… I guess…?' I said slowly. Sasuke gave me a smile.

'Can I talk to you alone?' He paused, catching my quizzical look. 'Madara told me to tell you something.'

'Sure…?' I said, and pushed myself forwards, putting a hand on Yuki's head as I passed, then followed Sasuke out the door.

Yuki

I watched Deidara, as he followed my brother out the door. Toshiko rushed over to me as soon as they had gone, and sat beside me grinning.

'So?' She asked enthusiastically. 'Who's your friend?'

'Wha? My bro, or Deidara-Sama?' I asked cluelessly.

'no, no, no!' She said waving her hands about. 'The ginger guy!'

'Oh, Pain?'

'Yeah, yeah!' She started grinning again.

'Why?' I raised an eyebrow, and she immediately stopped being so ecstatic.

'Uh. No reason.'

'Toshiko-Chan…' I said slowly. 'You don't even _know_ Pain-Sama; you can't go on thinking about being his girlfriend.'

'But he's cute…' She pouted. I laughed.

'Look, get to know him and…' I looked over to the door, where Pain was stood with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

'…See…' I finished lamely. Toshiko let out a high-pitched squeal, and ducked behind the bed.

'Omigod! Did he hear all that?' Her voice asked. I chuckled and looked at Pain in a "Sorry" manner.

'Gomen ne, Pain-Sama.' I said, rubbing the back of my head. Pain's mouth twitched up into a lop-sided smile.

'I was just making sure you were alright.' He mused, and I knew he was listening to Toshiko's frantic "Omigod"'s.

'I'm fine…' I murmured. 'But Tosh here…' I laughed and Pain smiled.

'It's good to see you smiling again.' He said, just louder than a whisper. His eyes darted to the side of me, and I turned to see Toshiko lying on her back, her head near me and her legs dangling off the end.

'Uh… How much of that convo did you hear?' She asked, looking over at Pain. Pain stared at her like she had just hit him with a saucepan. He stayed silent and she looked at me. I gave her a "Don't worry" look, and she slunk back down to the side of the bed again. I gave Pain a smiled, and he half-smiled before turning and walking down the hall. Toshiko looked at me sadly.

'He doesn't like me… does he…' It was more of a statement than a question.

'No, don't worry about him.' I murmured. 'He was like that when I first met him too.'

'But he talked to me before!' She exclaimed, and put her head in her hands.

'Maybe he was just embarrassed?' I said. It sounded too much like a question. I looked at the door then back down at her and she was looking up at me wide-eyed.

'He's pretty darn cool though…' She murmured, grinning.

'I know.' I agreed, returning the grin. 'Tell me about it.'

She punched my shoulder.

'You have a boyfriend!' She laughed then looked at me seriously. 'A pretty damn sexy one, too.' I hit her.

'Hands off!' I growled playfully. 'Deidara's mine.'

'I know, I know.' Toshiko said, looking at the door again. 'What little harm does the truth do, eh?' I grinned.

'Get to know Pain.' I told her, and then looked at her clueless face. 'I bet, deep down he likes you… But…'

'Oh god no. Kill me now.' She said, and whacked her head into the quilt we were sat on. I laughed.

'I'm just saying, if you win Pain's heart.' I smiled at her. 'You have Konan to claw at your face.'

'Wha? Konan? The creepy blue haired one?'

'Yeah, that's the one.' I laughed, and couldn't help but hear Pain's low chuckle eminate from outside the door.

Pain

I chuckled at the girl's convocation and turned on my heels to walk down the corridor.

'_So, that "Toshiko" girl likes me, huh.'_ I stated in my head. Well, that was a tad more than awkward.

'Pain?' I turned half way down the corridor to see Yuki staring at me.

'Yuki-Chan?' I asked politely. She folded her arms, smirking, then leant against the doorframe.

'You were listening in, weren't you Pain-Sama?' She smirked. I gave her a cheeky smile.

'Would I ever?'

'Well, you giggled which kind of gave it away.' Toshiko said, partially hiding behind Yuki. I looked at her and gave a small smile.

'Yeah, Uh, sorry…' Toshiko's eyes widened a little. 'I shouldn't be so, umm… Nosy.'

Toshiko's cheeks hinted a slight red, and she clutched onto Yuki's top a little.

'It's… It's okay.' She murmured. I smiled at her shyness.

'See you around.' I said, and put my hand up in a farewell gesture. I turned from them and walked off, hearing Toshiko murmur to Yuki.

'Whoa… He's… He's so awesome…'

I smiled to myself and walked out the door.

Yuki

I stood on the balcony to my house, and gazed out across Konoha. There were people going home from work, others going to Ichiraku's Ramen, and a frantic dog that kept darting in and out of people's legs.

Toshiko had gone to get something for dinner, and Deidara hadn't yet returned. I was aware that Pain was dawdling around, keeping an eye on me, but I wasn't too sure why. Maybe he was too conscious about me being upset about my older brother. I looked down to see my father telling a dog to stay while he tried to go inside his house. I giggled and he looked up at me.

'Not funny, daughter.' He scowled. I burst out laughing. Kisame walked by, and the dog took a look at him then bounded towards him.

'Oh, hell no!' Kisame yelled, and started to run away from him.

'Hey, Kisame!' I called to him. 'Samehada's making you run slower!'

'Or he's just fat…' I heard my father mumble.

'I heard that, Tobi-kun!' He mocked him, and Madara shot him death glares.

'Look, I know you're watching me.' I murmured. 'So don't pretend I can't see you.' Pain walked up to my side.

'Sorry… Again…' He mumbled, and crossed him arms, leaning onto the banister. I reached out to him and patted his head.

'I'm okay now, Pain-Sama.' I smiled. 'You don't need to worry.'

'Actually…' He murmured, and looked up at me. 'I came to ask you about that Toshiko girl.' I smirked.

'Oooh. Does someone like Tosh?'

'N- No!' He exclaimed, and put his hands up in defence. 'Well, not _yet_.'

'How can you be so sure you'll like her?' I asked him, leaning against the fence.

'Because… She's….' He paused a moment, 'She's cute… And she's… Different.' I raised an eyebrow.

'You like her already, don't you?' At this question, Pain didn't reply. He just simply stood there as a blush took over his face. I smiled at him.

'Love is only natural.' I murmured. 'It's inevitable. You just need to go with it. There's no reason to be afraid of it.' Pain stifled a sigh.

'For me there is…' I looked at him.

'Why?'

'My whole village was destroyed. Everything I loved… Gone…' He whispered. I looked at him sympathetically.

'Hey! Yuki! I…' I turned to see Toshiko with two bags full of food. She trailed off as she saw Pain's bleak face.

'A- Are you okay?' She dropped the bags at the feet, and walked beside Pain. He looked up at her slightly.

'Eh… I guess…' He looked down again. Toshiko raised an eyebrow then put an arm around his shoulders.

'Pain-Sama, you suck at lying.' She murmured. Pain gave her a low chuckle.

So he did like her. I could tell, because he hadn't pulled away from her. I knew him quite well, and if someone he hadn't liked, or not known that well touched him in anyway, he'd pull away and go off and sulk somewhere. He was stood in between me and Toshiko. I looked down at the street below me, and saw Deidara and Sasuke walking back. I grinned when Deidara looked up at put a hand up to say hello. I waved back, and looked back at Pain who had noticed the connection between me and Deidara. He looked up at me, and then gave me another lop-sided smile. I gave him a quizzical look, but then I understood as he stood up straight and hugged Toshiko.

Toshiko looked at me from over his shoulder, and she looked bewildered. Her cheeks tinged with pink, and she slowly returned the hug.

So Pain had let go of his past, to try and start again, new. Deidara bounded through the house, and pulled me into his arms.

'Whoa, boy!' I laughed, as he scooped me up and twirled me around. 'What's gotten you so exited?' He paused.

'Eh. Nothing.' He said, dropping me lightly.

'Yeah right.' I muttered. 'Come on. Cough it up.'

'No really, nothing!' He giggled. 'I'm just happy to see you again, un.'

'Uh-huh…' I murmured as he hugged me again. He looked over at Pain and Toshiko, who had let go of each other, and Pain was uselessly coming up with an excuse why he hugged her.

'I uh… I… I just…. Umm… I…' He stammered. Toshiko looked at me for help. I smiled and simply nodded. She furrowed her brow, and shook her head vigorously. I nodded again and she sighed in defeat.

'Pain.' She said, and he immediately stopped talking. 'Just… Just shut up.' His face turned into a hint of shock. I knew he was wondering if she actually hated her, but then she grabbed his cloak and pulled him into her, so their lips joined.

'Blech.' Deidara stuck his tongue out and I hit him.

'Shuddup. You're ruining the moment.' He scrunched up his nose, and I kissed it. 'No making faces, either.'

'But dannaaaa…' He moaned.

'Noo.' I giggled, and hugged him. He grinned, and hugged me back, kissing me on the forehead. I looked over Deidara's shoulder for a moment, and noticed Konan was scowling at Pain and Toshiko. She glanced at me, and I gave her death glares, which made her back down and carry on walking.

'Who was that, un?' Deidara asked.

'Konan…' I saw Pain stiffen and pull away from Toshiko.

'K- Konan?' He stammered. I pushed my mouth to one side, and gave a slow nod. Pain cussed under his breath, then leant against the railing again. This time, Toshiko didn't comfort him. I think she was too afraid.

Instead, I walked over to Pain's side, and leant against the railing with him.

'She's gonna hate me now…' He murmured. I put an arm around his shoulders.

'Hey, you have Toshiko.' I whispered to him. 'She's here for you, even if Konan isn't.'

'But Konan's liked me ever since we were kids.' He murmured. My eyes widened. I had never known about Pain's Childhood… But that was the only thing I _didn't_ know about him.

'I… I didn't know…' I murmured, taking my arm away from him and folding my arms. He gave me a side-long glance.

'…come…' He whispered, and stood up. I looked up at him, as he looked at me sadly, then turned and walked through my house and turned down the hallway. I looked at Toshiko then Deidara.

'I'll be back soon.' I said quickly, and hurried after Pain, while I felt Deidara's eyes on my back.


	18. Forbidden Love Chapter 18

A/N: Yes! It's here in its six-page long glory. :3

The first line is from Pain's theme song. :3 It's called "Girei". Listen to it, cuz its awesome.

(Coincidence, it just started playing. XD)

Well, enjoy the newest chapter of FL, and please leave a comment. :3

~Renai x

Chapter 18!: The Oath of Pain.

Pain

"_Let him pull me through love, but he cannot pull through, He cannot forgive, the rendezvous to love…"_

I led Yuki out from her house and waited for her outside the door. I smiled to her when she caught up.

'Let's go for ramen.' I murmured, shoving my hands in my pockets, and then I saw her quizzical look. 'I'll explain there.' She nodded, and we walked side-by-side down to Ichiraku's, which Naruto and Iruka were sat.

'Hey you two.' Iruka greeted us. I pulled one of my hands out from my pockets and put it up in a greeting.

'Hey Iruka-Sensei.' Yuki smiled. Naruto turned at the sound of her voice and gave us a grin.

'You here for Ramen, you guys?' He asked. I nodded slightly, and sat on one of the chairs that were in front of the serving desk. Yuki sat in between me and Iruka, whilst Naruto jabbered on about something he and Jiraya were doing.

When myself and Yuki got handed some ramen, I thought about I was going to explain it all to her.

'Are you okay?' She asked, snapping the chopsticks. 'You're awfully quiet.'

'Yeah.' I murmured, reaching for some chopsticks she was holding out to me. 'Just thinking.'

'Oh.' She said, and started eating her ramen. I Stirred the Ramen around then sighed, and she looked up at me again.

'The thing about me and Konan.' I murmured. 'Is that we've been friends since we were about 8. I knew she took a liking to me, but I've only ever wanted her as a friend. Nagato, the other person we were with, had rinnegan eyes like my own. But when I was younger, I had bright amber eyes. Nagato wanted to use Konan for his army or people with Rinnegan eyes. This included numerous piercings, and transplanting the rinnegan into the person's eyes.

'I didn't want young Konan to have all that done, so I sacrificed my normal life for her. Ever since that day, we've been close, even if I acted like we were nothing but comrades.' I looked around at Yuki, expecting her to say something, but instead, her eyes were full of an understanding, and warmth that I'd only ever seen when she were talking to Deidara.

'Oh.' She murmured. 'I understand what that must have felt like.' I smiled slightly, and ate some ramen.

'I'm glad you do…' I said, barely a whisper. 'I was scared you'd think I was nuts.'

'No.' she giggled. 'I'm not that stupid.' I stifled a single chuckle, and then went back to eating the ramen.

When we finished, we both debated on who was going to pay the bill. In the end, we both shared it. I was glad I was with Yuki at that time, because she was always happy, no matter what the situation, and she always made me laugh, which is actually a hard thing for people to make me do.

We walked side-by-side back to her house, talking and laughing. Toshiko rushed out to greet us, and I immediately felt my cheeks tinge red. She hugged Yuki, then turned to me and froze. I raised an eyebrow along with my usual lopsided smile, and then outstretched my arms to her, and she smiled, accepting my embrace. I looked up at Yuki while we were hugging, and she smiled at me. Deidara walked out and stood beside her, taking her hand.

I have to hand it to her. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be with Toshiko right now. I pulled my torso away from Tosh, keeping my arms around her, and then craned my neck down to kiss her. She didn't flinch, but she did stiffen a bit before relaxing into the different contact.

When I pulled away, Tosh nuzzled into my chest, and I put my head on her shoulder. After a few moments, I patted her back twice, and looked at her.

'Come on.' I murmured. 'We'll go back to my house.' She looked at me for a moment, and then nodded. Yuki and Deidara said farewell, before we turned to go to the house I had rented for the Akatsuki, and they turned to go back to Yuki's flat.

Toshiko

All of this was happening so fast. A few hours ago, Pain and I were merely acquaintances. But now we were together; partners for life.

We walked back to his house hand in hand, murmuring things to each other occasionally. We had to walk across a small hill to get home, and as we got around halfway, Pain paused and tugged me to his side.

'Look.' He murmured, and pointed at the horizon, where the clouds and sun created a mixture of pinks, oranges and reds. The colours blended in together perfectly, and above us, the dark blue was slowly taking over the light sky. I stared at the Horizon again, and I felt Pain's grip on my hand tighten.

'It's...' I stammered. 'It's so... so beautiful...' Pain's face softened, and he looked at me sideways.

'It's not as...' He said, barely a whisper. 'Not as beautiful as... as you...' I looked at him then, noting his cheeks were red, and his smile was soft.

'P- Pain-Sama...' I whispered. He turned to me and put his arms around my neck, pushing his forehead into my own. I closed my eyes briefly, taking in his sweet scent, and then put my arms around his waist, opening my eyes slightly.

'I'll tell you this now...' He murmured, his dazzling rinnegan eyes staring into mine. 'Ever since my home was destroyed, I convinced myself that I would never fall in love again. Not with anyone or anything.' He looked at the darkening horizon again, as I stared at his face. 'But then I met you. And you were different. You showed me what it was like to... to be in love.' He looked at me again. 'And I had never realised... that single time I met you before, when I came to take Sasori away from your home...I didn't realise I was in love, from the moment I saw you.' I blushed.

'Pain-Sama, that's...' I looked down at the ground, and then met his eyes again. 'That's so sweet of you to say.' He smiled at me shyly.

'Every word of it is true.' He admitted, bringing his head down so our noses touched. 'I know my original home was destroyed, but I won't let that hold me back from creating a new place with you.'

'And I'll always be with you...' I whispered. 'Even... If you can't see me...' Pain's mouth twitched up into a smile, and he kissed me softly, tenderly, on the lips. After a few moments or stood there in each other's arms whilst the sky darkened, he pulled away about a centimetre.

'It's late...' He murmured against my lips.

'Aye.' I agreed, kissing the side of his mouth.

'Let's go, he said, putting an arms round me so we walked side-by-side to his house.

Yuki

Deidara was laid in his bed, his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling when I walked in. His face seemed so calm, and his eyes told me that he was far away, in an unreal world where bad things never happen.

'Yo, dreamer.' I said and he sat up immediately, mostly in fright. His eyes were wide and his breathing was quick as he stared at me in fear. I laughed at this and he scowled at me.

'I hate you.' He hissed, and fell back again.

'N'aww.' I pouted, and walked over to him. 'Then I guess I'll have to "move on" and find my prince on horseback, eh?' He arched an eyebrow.

'I could be that prince on horseback, un.' He said innocently.

'Oh really?' I asked, leaning over him. 'But you can't be_ my_ prince, because _you_ hate me.' He stuck out his tongue. 'I guess there's always Hidan...' I teased him, as I knew that annoyed him. I turned and started to slowly walk away from him.

'Noooo...' He said, grabbing onto my top. 'Don't leave me for that Religious dude...'

'Jashin shall be with you.' I said, bowing mockingly. He chuckled and pulled me down next to him.

'Kidding.' He murmured after a few moments, his arms snaking around me. I turned onto my side facing towards him and snuggled into his warm chest. '...I couldn't hate you if I tried, un...' I smiled and enveloped him in an embrace.

'Never.' I paused and looked up at him, smirking. 'Unless Hidan got me.'

'Noooo!' Deidara groaned, and rolled over, his back to me. I chuckled, and draped an arm over his waist, leaning against him so I could see his eyes staring up at me mischievously. 'I'm not talking to you. _Hmm_!' He said, looking away and crossing his arms like a small child. I raised an eyebrow optimistically.

'Oh really...?' I said, grabbing his wrists, and forcing him to lie on his back whilst I sat on his belly. As I expected, he kept his mouth shut and a scowl on his face. I pinned his wrists to the side of his head, and leant over his face. 'I'd like to see you try being quiet for once.' He continued to glower at me, and I smirked at him.

I started him down, then Deidara closed him eyes.

'Giving in?' I asked him innocently. He opened one eye, and grinned.

'Not a chance, un.' He hissed, and out strengthened me, pushing me onto my back and towering above me with a cheeky grin on his face.

'You talked.'

'No I didn't.' He said, sticking his tongue out.

'You're a Liar.' I said, as he straddled me. I pushed my fists into his hands, and felt him give in slightly, so our strengths let us meet in the middle, he kept me down on my back, though. And he bent down to my face.

'I win.'

'Never.' I condemned, and snapped my teeth in his face.

'So, the wolf will try and take the life of the vampire, un?' He grinned, still holding me down.

'The wolf shall succeed.' I said, craning my head towards him.

'Not if the vampire gets there first.' He grinned, and bent down to my neck, running his teeth along it. I started giggling. He looked up at me, with an eyebrow raised.

'Hey, you're meant to be like, fighting me, un.' He murmured, ridiculed.

'Yeah, but this vampire tickles.' I said, and clenched my teeth on a lock of his hair that was dangling by my mouth.

'Noooo!' He yelled, and lay down on my stomach. 'I'm dying!'

'Now who's got who?' I giggled, and bit his nose.

'Okay, okay!' He said, pulling his hands away from mine and putting them up and he sat up on my waist. 'You win! Wolf wins, un!'

'Woo.' I said sarcastically and sat up. He looked down at me, and arched an eyebrow.

'Isn't this meant to be the other way round?' He murmured, pointing at himself sitting on me. I shrugged.

'Who cares?' I murmured. He straddled me and then looked me in the eyes.

'Are you okay, Yuki-Chan?' He asked, playing with my hair.

'Yeah...' I said quietly. He pushed me down again, and pressed his face against mine.

'No you're not. Come on.' He urged. 'What happened, un?' I looked at him and smiled faintly.

'It's nothing important.' I said forlornly.

'Yuki-Chan.' He murmured, kissing the side of my mouth. 'If it's making you upset, then it's the most important thing, un.' I smiled at him softly.

'Arigatō for your concern...' I murmured. 'But it cannot be changed.'

'Doesn't matter.' He whispered, and I closed my eyes.

'Besides.' I said, opening them again and smiling. 'Pain probably wouldn't want me to say.'

'Oh.' He said, sitting up and freeing me from him, sitting on the edge of the bed with his knees tucked up to his chest. I looked at him sorrowfully for a few moments, then crawled up to him and kissed his forehead.

'Gomen.'

''tis okay.' He murmured, looking up at me without moving his head. I sat in front of him cross legged and sighed.

'It's late...' I said quietly, and swung my legs over the side of the bed, and changed into my pyjamas. I walked over to my bed and pulled up the quilt, then sat in it cross legged.

'I guess I'd better be going home...' Deidara murmured. I looked out the window and then looked at him.

'It's dark out there, Dei-Sama.' I said hurriedly. He turned his head and gave me a cocky smile.

'I'll fight my way, un.' He was just about to leave, when I called out to him.

'D- Deidara-Sama!' I called, and he turned to me.

'Yuki-Chan?'

'Will... Well I mean... Could you... Uh...' I looked up at him shyly and he raised an eyebrow. 'Could you... Stay with me...?' I whispered. His eyes widened.

'Stay with you?' He bit his lip in hesitation. 'Would your father mind?' I shook my head.

'He won't care.'

'I just... don't want to be a pain in the butt, that's all, un.'

'So you'll stay?'

'If you want me to.'

'Of course.'

'Then yeah, I'll stay, un.'

I smiled at him as he walked over and sat on the side of my bed.

'I don't have anything to wear...' He murmured, then he looked at me and blushed. I wondered what was going through his head, and then I blushed too.

'D- Dei...' I stammered.

'Gosh...' He shivered. 'You don't mind, do you?' I laughed nervously.

'I wouldn't mind if you were stark naked.' I realised what I had said, and instantaneously covered my mouth. Deidara's cheek tinged pink.

'L- Let's pretend I n- never said that.' I stammered. Deidara gave me a nervous, yet childish giggle.

'But you did... so...' He looked at me and winked, making me blush more. 'Jeesh, Yuki-Chan!' He laughed. 'Your face is redder than your hair, un!'

'Oh, Shuddup.' I said, pulling the quilt over my face and hiding in the pillow. Deidara put his hands on either side of my head and stood over me on his hands and knees.

'What are you afraid of?' He asked me. I looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.

'I don't want you running around my flat naked.' I said, and pushed his face away. He laughed, and laid next to me.

'You said you wouldn't mind.' He pouted playfully.

'I say a lot of things.' I mumbled.

'You sure do.' He said cheekily.

'Shut up!' I said, hitting his shoulder.

'Never.' He chuckled, and sank under the quilt.

'I hope you're not stripping under there.' I hissed. 'If my dad found me in a pj's, and you naked in the same bed, he'd probably have a heart attack.' A giggle emanated from under the quilt.

'Wouldn't that be interesting?'

'That's my father you're talking about.' I muttered.

'Okay fine, Gomen.' He murmured. 'Hey.' His head popped up from under the quilt. 'If I sleep in my boxers, would he have a heart attack from that?' I put my head back on the pillow and rubbed my temples.

'Don't ask me that...' I groaned.

'Okay then...' He said, going back under. I rolled my eyes and lifted up the quilt to see him taking his top off. He looked at me wide eyed.

'Pervert.' He scowled.

'How am I perverted? You're my boyfriend.' I questioned him

'... Granted...' He said in defeat, and I chuckled.

'I hope he doesn't have a heart attack. Deidara murmured, popping back up again. 'Cuz then It would be a big problem.'

'And a heavy burden.' I added.

'Very heavy. Uchiha Heavy.' He muttered, swinging his legs off the bed and pulling his sandals off. 'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu heavy.' He slid off his trousers. He turned to look at me and frowned. 'What?'

'You're so cute when you talk to yourself.' I smiled. He pulled a face, sliding off his headband.

'I'm not cute anyway?'

'Well, yeah. But you're adorable whilst having a conversation with yourself.' He smirked at me.

'No matter what you're doing, you're always adorable.' He murmured to me, sliding his legs under the quilt.

'D'awww.' I murmured, snuggling into him. 'You're quite the gentleman.'

'Good...' He said quietly. 'Cuz it's hard with mouths on your hands.' He put one of his hands up in demonstration. I paused.

'I think they just add to your cuteness.' He grinned at this.

'You are such a liar.'

'What? No! It's unique!'

'Unique shmeek.' He muttered, turning his back on me.

'Deiii...' I moaned, and leant over his torso. 'Don't be grumpyyyy...'

'I can't help it.' He murmured. 'I'm a grumpy git.'

'You lie!' I said, pulling him over and head butting his forehead.

'Noo.' He said dreamily. I lay on top of him and rested my head on his chest. The room fell silent, and only our breathing could be heard. The room eventually turned shades of black and white, and a slight glow from the moon outside.

'Yuki-Chan... Are you still awake, un?' I heard him say.

'Yeah...' I replied, my fingers twining with his. I wondered if the same thing was running through his head as it was mine. I felt him shuffle from under me, and his free arm snaked around my waist.

I looked up at him, and his eyes were closed, his breathing was deep.

'Why are you watching me...' He asked, his voice gruff, but seductive.

'Because... I...' I thought of a decent excuse. 'I... Uhh... I'm bored.' He opened his eyes and looked down at me.

'And I'm a boredom curer?' He asked, cocking his head to the side.

'No...' I said slowly. Deidara gave me a vicious smirk.

'I can be.' A deep red blush imprinted onto my face.

'D- Dei!'

'Gomen. Just teasing, un.' He chuckled, but I could tell he was hiding the fact he was hurt.

'As much as I love you...' I murmured. 'I honestly don't think I'm ready for... for _that_.'

'Ah, I know.' He said quietly, twirling my hair around his fingers. 'But hey, I wasn't expecting you to, either.' I crept up to his face and kissed him, trying to seal the hurt I caused. After a few moments, I felt Deidara's tongue slide across my lips. I opened my mouth and a blush covered my face. I was glad no one could see us. His hands slid down my back, and he put his hands on my hips.

He slowly, sat up, so I was sat on his thighs, and my legs were wrapped around his waist. I slid my hands up his back, and massaged it like I did before. A low moan escaped through his lips, and I smiled. A few moments passed, and we pulled away, panting. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

I moved up, pretty much sitting on Deidara's hips, and rubbed the side of my nose against his.

'I love you, un.' He murmured, breathing heavily.

'Love you too...' I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck and putting my head in the crook of his neck. We both turned out heads to look out the glass windows to the balcony, and noted the pale full moon gleaming down over Konoha.

'It's beautiful.' I murmured, looking up at the moon.

'It's all right, I guess.' Deidara answered, a little unimpressed. He turned his head to face me, and I looked at him. His eyes seemed silver in the dark, and his hair a magical grey. He lifted his hand up so he could twine our fingers together.

'But I wouldn't use the word _beautiful_.' He continued, 'Not with you sitting here in comparison, anyway.' I half smiled, and used my free hand to place it over his heart, also where the Kekkai Genkai mouth was.

'By the way.' I murmured. 'I... I changed my mind.' I felt his gaze on me soften.

'Promise me something.' He whispered, looking down at me with passionate and caring eyes. 'If I ever, _ever_, hurt you, un. Do not hesitate to tell me, okay?' I nodded solemnly, keeping my eyes on his. I rested my head on his chest.

'Don't be afraid of anything.' I whispered. 'We belong together, you and I.' I was suddenly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was just so perfect, so right; there was no way to think badly of it.

His arms wrapped around my waist, holding me against him. My body suddenly felt like every nerve ending was a live wire.

'Forever, un.' He agreed, and pulled me closer to him.


	19. Forbidden Love Chapter 19

Chapter 19!: Stupid, Sadistic and Suicidal!

Deidara

I woke up to the sin shining down on my face through the glass windows of Yuki's flat. Late Morning, or Early afternoon, I wasn't exactly sure. But I knew where I was.

The brilliant sunlight streaming through the glass doors, the clouds passing through the streams every now and then: making the room fall into a slight gloom.

I opened my eyes slowly, and felt something shift from on my stomach, and I looked down at my chest to see Yuki fast asleep, but smiling. Her arms were coiled around my torso, and mine were resting on her back. The only sounds were our breathing and our heartbeats. Both were synchronised. I didn't speak to wake her up, though I suspected she was awake. Instead, I let my fingers trace patterns on her skin. I would have been happy to lie there forever, to never disturb this moment, but then a giggle emanated from my chest.

'What's so funny?' I murmured, still stroking her back. My voice was husky, and it deeply reminded me of the night before, and I felt a blush find its way to my cheeks.

To answer my question, Yuki stomach growled, and she giggled again. I chuckled, and sat up then looked at her. She grinned at me and I raised an eyebrow.

'We should... Put clothes on...' I murmured, and Yuki's eyes widened.

'Oh yeah.' She answered, jumping out the bed and running to the bathroom.

I quickly got changed and grinned at Yuki when she walked out the bathroom, with a can of hairspray and a hairdryer. She stuck her tongue out at me and sat in front of a mirror, sticking her hair up.

Oh yeah, she had her hair re-cut when I had brought her back from the Juichuri's cage.

I pulled a hairbrush out of a bag I had with me, and attempted to put my hair up in my usual half up, half down. Yuki looked at me from in the mirror, and grinned.

'Need a hand?' She asked, turning to look at me.

'Nope.' I murmured, the hair falling back down. 'I can manage.'

'You boys are so independent.' She said, walking over and sitting me on the bed, and then she sat behind me, taking the hairbrush and hair tie.

'Why do you girls make it look so darn easy?' I moaned, and she smacked me on the head with the hairbrush.

'Years of practice.' She raised an eyebrow. 'And you should be good at it. You've had long hair pretty much all your life.'

'I used to have it more down than up.' I murmured. She smiled at me, and tied it up.

'I love your hair.' She whispered, and I turned to look at her as her arms snaked around my neck. 'It's like gold.'

'To you...'

'To me...?' She questioned, and looked round my shoulder at me. I smiled at her.

'I used to get bullied for it.'

'N'aww.' Her grip around my neck tightened. 'They were just jealous.'

'No...' I said, turning to her and hugging her around her torso.

'Well, they should be.' She said, running her hands through the loose part of my hair. 'Cuz you've got me.' This made me grin, and I pulled her into me.

'Totally.' She kissed my forehead, then hugged me again.

'I'm always gonna be here for ya, Dei-Sama.' She whispered into my ear. I smiled.

'And I'll be here for you. But...' I looked at her with democracy. 'Cut it with the Deidara-Sama thing.' She raised an eyebrow.

'Why?'

'Call me Deidara-_kun_.' I grinned, and she smiled at me again.

'Oké, Deidara-kun.'

'Oh hey, uh. I need to go out for an hour or so.' I said, and she looked at me quizzically.

'Why?'

'Ah, something Pain asked me to do, un.'

'...Pain...' I looked at the thought in her face. 'I wonder how he and Toshiko are.'

'They'll be fine.'

'Konan.'

'Oh. Uh. She'll be pissed.'

'She was already pissed.' She furrowed her brow.

'Ah shizz.' I murmured, and looked at the clock. 'Ah, double shizz. I was meant to meet Pain 5 minutes ago.' Yuki ushered me to my feet.

'Then get going! I'll be the one who gets the blame!' I laughed at her, and kissed her once more before I left out the door.

Yuki

When Deidara left, I suddenly felt lonely, so I went outside and stood on the balcony. My father was walking out of the Uchiha Area, supposedly, to go and visit Sasuke in the training area.

'Yuki-Chan?' I look down and see Hidan stood there looking up at me.

'Hidan?' I ask, looking at him curiously.

'Mind if I come up to talk to you?' He asked, with a slight smile.

'Sure...?' A few moments later, Hidan was stood by my side.

'What did you want to talk about?' I asked, as he looked around Konoha.

'Well...' He thought for a moment. 'You seemed lonely so... I came up to keep ya company.'

'Oh.' I said simply. After a few moments I broke the awkward silence. 'Any news about Sasori?'

'Nope.' Hidan mumbled. 'We haven't yet seen him.'

'I can't believe that bastard is Toshiko's older brother.' I hissed. Hidan looked at me suddenly.

'Omigosh.' He said. 'You actually cussed.' I looked at him blankly.

'Oh... Oh yeah...' I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head.

'Yeah.' He continued. 'Toshiko's nice. Sasori's a bitch ever since he raped Deidara.'

'Hmm...' I murmured, lost in my own thoughts. 'I have to say, I'd quite like to strangle him.' Hidan let out a low chuckle.

'I know how ya feel...' I looked at him questioningly, and his eyes widened. 'I mean, like, I've been in the situation before and... and...' Oh god no...

'Hidan...'

'I didn't mean like, you know that I was...'

'Hidan...'

'Cause that would awkward you know? And...'

'Hidan...!'

'And then that would be like, really, really weird and...' I gave up. Then I did the stupidest thing I have _ever_ done before. I leant forwards, and I kissed him.

As assumed, he shut up immediately, so I pulled away.

'That didn't mean _anything_.' I said, and he nodded quickly, obviously feeling the anger emanating from me.

'Well, it meant an awful lot to _me_, un.' I turned, and looked at a _very_ pissed Deidara stood in the doorway.

'D- Dei?' I exclaimed. 'It... It wasn't-!'

'Sure. Right. Whatever.' He growled. 'Apparently, I don't mean shit to you, so I guess that's okay, right? To have Hidan over while I'm not there, and be a whore, un.' His words hit me like someone had kicked me in the stomach.

'Deidara-kun, it's not like that.'

'Don't call me that _ever_.' He hissed 'I'm _nothing_ to you. And you, Yuki, are absolutely _zilch _to me.' He turned and walked out the room muttering to himself. Automatically, tears started streaming down my face, and I fell to the floor in a heap, crying and yelling at myself. Hidan stood silently behind me. After a few minutes, I stood up and looked at him, tears still running down my cheeks.

'Don't tell anyone I'm gone.'

'What?' Hidan exclaimed. 'You can't leave!'

'There's nothing left for me here...' I looked at him in grief. 'Especially not Deidara.'

'Look.' Hidan said, standing beside me. 'It's a big misunderstanding.'

'No.' I murmured. 'He won't forgive me... and Hidan?' He looked up at me in sadness. 'I won't be coming back. Ever. And if they find out I'm gone, tell them I said it's useless. I won't be around for them to find.' I turned my back to him and walked out the door, still crying my eyes out.

When I stumbled out into the sunshine, I ran through the Uchiha area, past Sasuke who called out my name, but trailed off as he saw I was crying. I ran past Pain and Toshiko, who were stood outside Ichiraku's, and they started after me cluelessly. I then ran past _him_ and he was too painful to even look at. I did notice his eyes were red and sore, and his cheeks were wet. I ran to the edge of Konoha, near the beach. But instead of running to the sand, I ran up a hill and along to the canyons. I had a feeling someone was watching me, but they couldn't stop me now. I was 20 meters away from the edge.

'Deidara...' I thought.

15 Meters...

'You won't forgive me...'

10 meters...

'But You should know...'

5 meters...

'...I love you...'

The last thing I knew, was that I was hurtling down the steep cliffs, down to the pointed rocks, and heavy flowing waters below.

Madara

I saw her run past me, but I wasn't too sure what she was doing. I noted her eyes were red, and her face was streamed with tears. But then I realised she was headed for the canyons. I leapt out from the bush I was picking blackberries from, and lunged towards her, as fast as my legs could take me, before I knew it she was out of sight.

Focusing my chakra to my feet, I ran down the canyon, my eyes on her the whole time. I leapt across the water, catching her in my arms, just in time. I ran up the opposite side of the bank at laid her on the grass. Her eyes were closed, and she was sobbing.

'What in Konoha were you thinking?' I hissed at her. She looked at me with sad, red eyes, and sobbed again.

'Just let me die...' She sobbed, and put her hands over her face. I pulled them away and looked at her.

'What happened?' I asked, holding her hands.

'I was being a prick...' She muttered, still crying.

'Yuki!' I snapped. 'Watch your language!'

'Sorry...'

'Now, why are you upset?'

'I kissed Hidan.' She whispered. I paused.

'Why?'

'Cuz he wouldn't stop talking.'

'Oh.' I looked at her blankly. 'And you're crying because of that?'

'Deidara happened to be standing in the doorway.'

'Ouch.'

'I know right.' She stated. 'Now, like I said, leave me to die.'

'Come on, Yuu.' I murmured, sitting down and pulling her into my lap. 'He'll forgive you.'

'Uhh. No he won't, dad.' She muttered.

'Course he will.' I reassured her, rocking her like she was a child. 'He loves you.'

'That's exactly why he _won't_ forgive me.'

'Hmm?'

'He thinks I'm two timing. He called me a whore. He said He meant nothing to me.' Her voice broke and she shoved her head in her hands. 'And that I meant nothing to him...!' I looked at her sympathetically.

'N'aww, Yuki-Chan.' I murmured. 'Why don't you let me talk to him?' Her head snapped up.

'No! No, no, NO!'

'Okay! Just... suggesting...' I said taken aback, she put her head in her hands again. 'Do you still love him?' I said after a few moments. Yuki nodded reluctantly.

'I... I always have...'

'The reason why he said all of that, was probably because he was hurt.'

'But dad...' She whispered, turning her head to me and resting it on my shoulder. 'He hurt me, too.'

'I know, love, I know.' I said, resting my head on hers. 'Are you sure you don't want me to talk to him?' I asked again. She paused this time.

'Maybe...' She said quietly. 'If you do... can you... can you tell him everything?'

'Everything.' I echoed.

'Thank you...' She murmured, pulling away from me.

'Are you going back?' I asked, and she gave me a slow, sad nod.

'I'm gonna go talk to Pain.' She said, looking at me sideways.

'Okay. I'll go find Deidara.'

'Be nice to him.'

'I will...' Sometimes, I think _she_ should be _my_ mother.

Finding Deidara was easier than I anticipated. He was stood on the other side of Konoha, looking out into the ocean. He had his hair down, and the hair tie was in his hand which was clenched in his fist.

'So...' I said, hands in pockets as I walked up behind him. He turned his head and looked at me through his fringe. 'I heard you had a fall out.' He snorted and looked out at the ocean.

'Who cares..?' The wind caught his hair and it flowed with the breeze. 'We were a lousy couple anyway.' I blinked at his words.

'Surely you don't mean that.' I said.

'No, I mean it.' He said, and I could swear a growl rippled through his throat. 'I'm sure she'd get along better with her new love, _Hidan_.' He sneered Hidan's name.

'You're aware she doesn't love Hidan, right?' I asked simultaneously. His head snapped around to me, his eyes blazing with bloodlust and anger, but a slight hint of fear and sadness too.

'Bullshit.'

'No, it's true.' I said, wanting to not approach him any more than I had. 'She was really upset about it when you walked away.'

'She lied to you.' He hissed.

'Then why did I have to save her when she launched herself off the canyons?' I saw him stiffen.

'She what?' He asked, not turning his head away from me. I folded my arms and looked at him like he just kicked me in the stomach.

'When you left, she got so overwhelmed by it, I assume she broke down, and ran out the house...' I saw the cogs in his mind tick. 'she ran to the beach and up the hills near the canyons. I was just picking blackberries for a pie I was going to make, when I saw her running past, tears streaming down her face, and she was crying _your name_.'

'My... Name...?' He asked his eyes wide with wonder.

'Mmmhmm.'

'Did she...?'

'What?'

'Did she fall down the canyon...?'

'No.' I replied, and I actually saw the relief spread across his face.

'She told me to tell you all this.'

'Where is she now?' Hope struck my heart at his words.

'She's back in Konoha, talking with Pain.' Before he got the wrong Idea, I added; 'Of course, she see's Pain as an older brother ever since Itachi passed away.'

'Yeah, I know.' He murmured, looking lost in his thoughts. 'I was there when they agreed to that.'

'Do you still love her?' I asked hopefully, but he stayed silent.

'Why... Did she kiss Hidan...?' He asked, and I saw the pain in his eyes.

'Hidan was being a blabber mouth again, and once he starts, he won't stop, as you and I probably know best.' I told him.

'... I don't... Believe you...'

'Whether you believe me or not, is up to you. But I am telling you the truth.' I said. He fell silent. 'Maybe you should talk with her before you make any drastic assumptions.'

'I don't want to.' He hissed, and looked away.

'Fair enough.' I said, and stood straight. 'I just think you should know that she didn't want this to happen. When you said what you did, she was heartbroken. She knew you had been hurt, and she was going to apologise, but you threw the insults at her, which, after you left, she broke down by.' I turned and shrugged. 'Oh well. It can't be helped. I see you are as stubborn as ever, _Sempai_.' I started walking away when he said;

'Fine.' I turned my head to look at him, and his head was down, but he was looking at me through his long eyelashes. 'Take me to her.' I smiled at him and nodded.

'Thank you.'

He followed me through Konoha, his hands in his pockets and he was looking down. Naruto walked past and put a hand up in a greeting.

'Hey.' He grinned.

'Hi.' I replied.

'If you're looking for Yuki, she's on the bridge near the cherry blossoms.' He stuck his thumb in that direction.

'Thanks, we were looking for her, actually.' Naruto glanced at Deidara, who was scuffing his shoes on the floor, when I said "we".

'Oh man.' He murmured. 'Something bad's happened, right?' I shook my head and Deidara sneezed.

'See you around.' Naruto said, and then walked on.

'Sayonara.' I muttered, and walked to the bridge, Deidara trailing behind.

Yuki was gazing out at the river that ran under the bridge and through the village. Petals from the cherry blossoms were floating around, and she seemed completely oblivious to our presence.

'Yuki-Chan.' I murmured. Her head whipped around, her eyes startled. I heard Deidara chuckle once from behind me. Maybe he remembered something? Or maybe he was just thinking she was pathetic.

'Oh, father.' She murmured. I looked over my shoulder at Deidara.

'Do you want me to leave you guys alone?' Deidara shrugged, and then I looked at Yuki who smiled faintly. I noticed her face was slightly pale. 'Well... You know where to find me.' I murmured, then turned patting Deidara's back as I left. 'Oh yeah...' I looked over my shoulder at him and he was doing the same to me. 'No catfights.' I saw his mouth curve up into a smile, and I grinned, leaving to two alone.


	20. Forbidden Love Chapter 20

A/N: It's a short one this time. Only 4 pages, but the next chapter (Or maybe next two. I really dunno. XD) Will be so, totally. AWSOME! 8D

I haven't had the internet for nearly a week now. And on Thursday (26th August) I'll be off to jolly old London. So I won't be able to update. T^T

My hairs grown again. Down to my shoulders... It was above before. ;-;

Yes, I have Yuki-Styled hair. Same way for the fringe too. (though I wanted it the other side, so I could cosplay Deidara easier. V_V)

The good thing about London, is that I might be getting a cosplay set. By "Set" I mean Akatsuki cloak, Headband and maybe some other nifty stuff. I'm not too bothered about the fishnet shirt and top, cuz they're easy enough to buy (fishnet) or make (Top).

Anyways, enjoy the 20th chapter! (20th? Golly Gosh. O_O")

~Renai x

(Please leave feedback here, or to the DeviantART-ist Lux-u-ray. )

Chapter 20!: Under the Sakura!

Deidara

As soon as Madara left, I looked down at the floor again. I knew she wasn't looking at me. She was looking into the water with the Koi fish swimming around in. I decided to make the first move, and walked onto the bridge, standing at the opposite end that Yuki was stood on. I leant against the railing and kicked the wall of it gently. The scene was quiet, and I bet it would have made a beautiful picture. I was about to sigh and turn around to her, when she spoke.

'I... I'm really...really sorry... Deidara...' She whispered; her voice full of deep sadness and fear. 'I shouldn't...have treated you like you meant nothing to me... You were right... I'm just a whore.' My eyes widened. This wasn't what I had wanted at all. I could tell she was truly sorry, and that it was like I had ripped her heart from her body and torn it up in front of her face. I stayed silent from fear of my voice braking, and the fact I couldn't make myself speak from a lump in my throat.

'You'll probably hate me for life.' She continued. 'But I understand completely. I should never have been such a slut.'

'Hush.' I managed to make myself say, but my voice was raspy, and I realised tears were falling from my face. 'I'm the one... Who should be apologising.'

'No...' She murmured, and I heard her voice breaking down. 'If it wasn't for me, this would never have happened.' For the first time in four hours, I turned my head and looked at her. She had her back to me, and her shoulders were hunched. I immediately presumed she was crying.

'But I was the one who didn't bother to listen.' I said, watching her as she ran her hand through her hair. 'If I had done so, then we wouldn't be having this conversation.' I saw her shoulders shake, and then I _knew_ we were both crying. 'And we also wouldn't be stood here, staring at these stupid fish crying our eyes out, un.' Her head lifted, as I put a bit of the usual me in the last sentence. She turned her head, and slowly met my gaze. We held the contact, then she looked away again.

'I know I hurt you.' She murmured. 'So don't pretend I didn't...'

'I'm not pretending that you didn't.' I said quietly. 'I hurt you, too. I hated to be away from you, not knowing if you were alive or not.'

'...Deidara...' She whispered my name, and I turned around to face her fully. I stood behind her, and listened to her sobs. I heart suddenly felt heavy, and I felt incomplete.

'_I'm_ the one who's sorry.' I said, and I put my hand on my forehead. 'So don't try and jump off the canyons... I can't bear to lose you... and besides, I overreacted. Badly. Really badly.' I swallowed down the bile in my throat, and continued. 'I understand if you don't want to be with me... If you wanted to be with Hidan instead...'

'No!' She said, quickly turning around, so I took a step back, slightly startled. 'No, no, no! I _don't_ want to be with Hidan!' Her eyes were full with tears again. 'I want to be with _you_!' My eyes widened.

'Y- Yuki-Chan...'

'You're the only guy I've ever been in love with! You always stuck by my side, and pushed me forwards when I was scared!' Tears started falling from her face. 'You always treated me like I was the only person that mattered! When Itachi was mean to me, you stuck up for me, and to be honest...' She looked around for a moment, took an intake of breath and blinked away some of the tears. 'You... You are, the most _amazing_ guy, I have _ever_ met.' My breathing stopped at I gazed over the top of her head.

_Did she mean that?_ I thought. _Did she really, really, mean that...?_ Instead of thinking that, I said it out loud.

'Did... Did you really mean that?' I asked, not meeting her gaze. I heard her sobbing, and I looked down at her. Her tear filled eyes looked up at me, and she nodded, and bumped her head into my chest. I was too shocked to speak. Her words had frozen me, and even my breathing had stopped. I didn't realise I was crying until I rubbed one of my cheeks. I put my arms around Yuki's shoulders, and rested my head on hers.

'Forgiven?' I asked, closing my eyes. I felt her arms wrap around my waist.

'Of course.' She whispered. 'But what abou-'

'Just... Don't bother...' I murmured, 'And I take back what I said. You can call me Deidara-Kun...' I didn't need to turn, but I knew that Madara was watching us. Was he seriously anticipating what I was gonna do? I wasn't going to do it until I was sure, anyway. And right now, I'm on the wavelength.

Yuki

I wasn't too sure of what had happened. I only knew that I nearly killed myself out of misery and depression because Deidara thought I was cheating on him. I guess the way of kissing Hidan to make him shut up was a crap idea, but Deidara forgave me. The worst bit is, I can't forgive myself. I talked to Hidan (when Deidara was around so he didn't get suspicious, of course.), and despite the fact he had a humungous crush on me (yes, that's why I kissed him. Kind of mean, huh?), he agreed to the whole "Let's just be friends, not close friends but friends". For that, I thanked him, because I knew it was hard for him. I mean, come on. You get kissed by the love of your life, then find out it was just to shut you the hell up. On a lighter note, I guess it worked, didn't it?

Deidara has appeared to have not gotten over it yet. He's adopted my side and stayed there practically the whole time. Unless it was something we _had_ to do alone, such as take a bath or use the toilet, though sometimes we share a bath anyway. What? We're Saving the planet here! (Yes, that _is_ my excuse.)

We've both decided that our ideal place to meet, or just relax is by the cherry blossoms. Since the certain incident, that's where we can find each other. No doubt, my father is in on it, and he sometimes sits there, and sometimes he fishes. I yell at him and he stops... Eventually... I think he's plotting something, you know. Because when myself and Deidara are together, which is practically all the time, he wears an odd smile on his face, which makes me epically suspicious. What makes it even _weirder_, is that Deidara always grins at him like they're best pals... Though I guess they are, since they've known each other for god knows how long.

Okay. I admit. I'm jealous of their bond. I think Deidara loves me, and that's it. To me, he's my best friend, my lover and so much more. But to him... Bah. I guess we don't _really_ know much about each other... I know more about _Pain_ than I do about Deidara.

I guess Pain has been my best friend in like, forever, but still. I feel guilty of not knowing much about Deidara... Well anyways. It was about 5 months after the incident, and I had slipped out the house for some "Alone time". I was sitting outside on the deck at our Tatami house, which I didn't know we had at the time, and my father comes up behind me. I look around at him and sigh.

'No, I'm not doing that washing up. _again. _Make yourself useful in this household for once and do it yourself.' I said. Well, what do you expect? He has I-Can't-Be-Bothered-To-Do-Any-Work-Alitus. Such a rare disease. Seems to be common in men. Not my Deidara though. He looks down at me and grins.

'Actually, I was going to tell you something.'

'Hmm?' I say and look back up at him. 'What is it?'

'Deidara said to meet him by the Cherry Blossoms.' I nod, and jump up, then run to the bridge. Deidara was sat with him back to me under the sakura (which is cherry blossoms if you're a dork.). I walk up behind him and sit next to him.

'Dad said you wanted to meet me here?' He looks round at me.

'Yeah...' He smiles softly. 'It's your birthday tomorrow, right?' He asks, and I groan and fall backwards onto my back.

'Oh god no. Twenty Two. Don't remind me.' I sigh. He laughs at me.

'I just wanted to know if you wanted anything.' I look at up at him.

'Not really.' I pull a lousy grin. 'I've got what I want already.' He smiles at me.

'That's good to hear.' He looks around at the trees, and sighs. 'I'll have to pull off some lousy party, then.' My head shot up.

'A party?' I give him a sarcastic look. 'When you turn 26, I'm gonna make you look old.' He looks around at me, gawking.

'You little cow!' I start laughing at he throws a bunch of cherry blossom petals at me. He then gives me a grin. 'I know what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna embarrass ya.'

'You wouldn't dare!' I say, and thump him shoulder.

'Oh, wouldn't I?' He says, still grinning, then he gets up. 'Just you wait, Yuki Niiro. I shall get you, and hard.'

'Noo!' I cling onto his leg. And he looks down at me.

'It's won't be bad. Promise.'

'Better not. And only friends and the Akatsuki. No random villagers.'

'I know... I bet Sakura and Toshiko would help me decorate, and the Akatsuki aren't friends?'

'Well... Yeah, but still. And, Oi! If either of them flirts with you, they'll walk out of that place with no head and a lot of bruises.' He chuckles at me.

'Trust me, they won't.' He turns, and walks away, waving at me with his back to me. I squint my eyes.

'What have you got up your sleeve this time, Deidara... ?' I murmured to myself.

I walked into the Tatami house later on in the afternoon, we had moved from the flat to here, and Deidara was sat on the garden swing, just simply rocking in thought. His elbows were resting on his knees, and He was resting his mouth area (As in his head. –laughs-) on his hands like Sasuke would, and staring into a small pond.

'You dreaming again?' I asked him, and instead of jumping again, he simply looked up at me without moving his head, and I have to say. He looked very, very dark, and also very, _very_ sexy. He gave me a cocky smile.

'Not dreaming. Planning.'

'Oh god, kill me now.' I sigh, and slump down next to him. He chuckles and puts his hand on my head.

'It's not scary...' He says, and gives me another cocky grin, and I look at him very sarcastically. (Basically like this T_T) 'It's exiting.' He reassures me, and leans back to me.

'God... Exiting as in so awesome that I fall down and have a heart attack?'

'... I sure hope not...' He says.

'So it is.'

'Maybe.'

'Argh.' I bump my head into his shoulder. 'I'm getting old, Dei-kun.'

'_You're_ getting old?' He chuckles, and puts an arm around my shoulders. 'love, I'm 25. I'll be 26 in May.'

'But you look young.' I say, looking up at him and prod his cheek. 'You don't have tiny Tear troughs.

'Bah.' He says, and pulls me into him. 'Be that so, it just adds character to you.'

'Gee, thanks.'

'Hey! It was a complement!' He exclaims, tapping my nose.

'Was it? I must have been hearing things then.'

'Fine, it makes you look cute.' He pauses thinking about his words. 'Cute... _cuter_' I raise an eyebrow at him.

'Charmed.' He jabs my forehead like Itachi used to.

'Don't be such a drag.' He says, and then kisses me where he poked. (FOREHEAD. Don't be dirty.)

'You're reminding me of Itachi...' I murmur, and he looks down at me sadly.

'Sorry, Yuki-Chan.' I say nothing and huddle against him.

'I won't ever get over him, Dei-kun.' I whisper after a few moments. 'He meant a lot to me.'

'I know, love. I know.' He says into my hair. 'It's hard to let people go you're close to. I know exactly how you feel.' I froze, and remembered about Hinote and Deidara's parents.

'For once...' I say softly. 'Someone really _does_ know how I feel.'

'We've both shared the same pain.' He whispers into my ear. 'And now we have to move on together. We never have to be alone again.' I nod as a tear falls from my face.

'It's true.'

'Too true...'


	21. Forbidden Love Chapter 21

Chapter 21!: Companions!

Yuki

I woke up to see Deidara towering over me, giving me a big grin.

'Happy birthday.' He murmured.

'Oh, no!' I exclaimed, and turned around, pushing my pillow over my face.

'Look.' He said, and sat next to me. 'I got you something.' I life my head up and squint my eyes at him.

'If you've spent over fifty yen.' I hiss. 'Then I will hate you for life.' He fell silent. 'Don't say you...'

'Well... Not on this bit, un.' He murmurs, and hands me a box. I sit up and almost cry. I could _swear_ he knew I hated presents on my birthday. I carefully prise the lid off the box, and pull out the contents. I couldn't help but admire the dress that was shaded from lilac to dark purple that I held in front of me.

'D- Dei...' I whisper.

'Maybe it was a tiny bit over fifty...' He admits, and I look up at him, then swing my arms around his neck.

'Dei! I love it!' I exclaim, practically crying into his shoulder. 'Thank you!' He smiles, and hugs me back.

'You're most welcome, love.' I pull my head away from his shoulder, then kiss him.

'Man.' He murmurs as I pull away. 'You're not meant to be crying on your birthday, un.' I point at my face.

'Happy tears.' I smile lightly, and he grins at me, brushing the "happy tears" away.

'As happy as they are,' he murmurs. 'Go and get ready. I can help you with your hair and makeup if you want.' I look at him wide eyed.

'My hair?' He nods.

'Like if you want it your normal spiky, or down.' He runs his hands through my hair which is currently down, as I hadn't styled it. 'As for your makeup...' He examines my face, then grins when I give him a scared look. 'Hey, love? I'm an artist.'

'But are you qualified for being a makeup artist?' a pause.

'...No...' He kisses my nose. 'But I'm sure I'll manage.'

'Not convinced.' I walk to the bathroom, taking the dress with me. 'You can do my hair while _I_ do the makeup.' He paused.

'Fair enough.' He grins again. 'And you're gonna wear that, un?' I nod.

'I'm not gonna keep it in its box for the rest of eternity.' I smile and he chuckles.

'Good. I bought it especially for today.' I smile at him again, and walk into the bathroom.

After a few minutes, I walk out and He gawks at me.

'Man...' He says, looking me up and down. 'I'm good at picking dresses.' I give him a worried look while he walks towards me.

'Don't say that.' I say, as he puts his arms around my waist. 'Or I'll come home to find you in one of my dresses.' He chuckles and kisses me again, then with his eyes closed, he murmurs against my lips;

'Or maybe I'd come home to _you_ in one of _my_ dresses.'

'You're so strange.' I say softly, and he jabs my side and I make a high-pitched squeaky noise. 'oh _shizz_! I exclaim, and hit his shoulder. He laughs uncontrollably and I glare at him through squinted eyes.

'You are such a jerk.'

'Nah. You love me.' He said through giggles. I glared at him some more, then pushed him onto the bed.

'I guess that's _one_ way to put it.' I say, and sit in front of a mirror scowling at myself. In my reflection, I see Deidara's head peek up from behind my shoulder, then he snakes his arms slowly around my waist. 'Freak.' I mutter and he giggles like a child.

'You need to grow down.' He murmurs, and twists a bit my hair with his finger.

'And you need to grow _up._ Way up.' He looks at the clock.

'Look, it's eleven. Party's at twelve, un.' He murmurs. I scowl at my reflection again.

'Okay, fine... But don't mess my face up.' He grins triumphantly, and runs to the bathroom, then comes back out with my makeup bag.

'I'm surprised you know where that is...' I say slowly and he slows his walk to a halt and gives me an embarrassed, cheesy grin.

'I'm just awesome like that...' He says, continuing walking, and sitting beside me. 'And I've also planned this out.'

'Wow.' I murmur, as he takes out a purple liquid eyeliner container. 'I'm surprised how well you plan ahead.' I hear him chuckle, then he murmurs.

'Close your eyes; otherwise you may have a brush in them.' I give him a sarcastic look, and then obey him. After a few moments, I hear him rummage through my bag again, and pull something out, which, I gathered, was an eyeliner pencil. About half an hour passes, and I can hear my dad moving around in the front room.

'There.' Deidara murmurs, and I hear him move away. 'You can open your eyes now, un.' I open my eyes and look at him. He gives me a big smile.

'You look stunning, love.' I blink at him, then turn to look at my reflection. My eyes widen, and I look over the black and purple haze over my eyes, and making my eyes stand out. I look back at him and he's smiling.

'Do you... Do you like it?' I stare at him in amazement.

'Just do me one favour...' His face turns confused. 'Don't you even _dare_ turn gay on me! It's marvellous!' I hug him, and he smiles.

'Glad you like it... Oh yeah.' He picks up a black headband with a small black bow on it. 'This'll make you look awesome.' He sides it in, and he smiles at me softly. 'Damn it girl, you look so darn... so... so beautiful!' I laugh a little and hug him again. He hugs me back. 'Also, I made sure the makeup was waterproof.' I smile.

'That's good... I think it'll need to be.' I say, and pull away from him.

'Oh god.' He said, looking down at his jeans. 'Now I have to look nice.'

'Hair...' I murmur, and he looks at me. 'Not my hair, yours.' I point at his hair and it's all scraggly. 'Is this a formal party?'

'Most likely.' He says, glancing out the window, and seeing Sasuke being fussed over by his mom about his tie. 'Good job I have a suit...' He walks to the bathroom, and I wait for him. He comes back in holding two ties.

'You scruff bucket.' I smile as he wiggles the ties around.

'Which?' He asks.

'I don't know...' I say.

'Well, you're the one who has to put up with me.' He says, and I grin.

'I guess so.' I examine them, then point at a navy blue one. 'That one. It goes with your eyes.'

'Awesome.' He slings the tie around his neck and freezes. 'Uh... Do you know...?' I laugh, and do his tie up. ''Thanks.'

'You're most welcome.' He grins at me, and slaps my back in a friendly way.

'We done?' He murmurs, and looks at the clock again. 'It's twelve.'

'Ah. Geez.' I say and then grin at him. 'Let's do this.' He nods, and we both walk out the door and through the hall.

'Ah!' He exclaims. 'Hang on.' He walks back, then emerges a few moments after.

'Don't worry.' He laughs. 'I had it with me.'

'What was that then?' I ask, a cheeky hint in my voice. 'Your sanity?'

'No, actually.' He says, then grins at me again. 'It was my dignity.' I laugh, and we walk into the front room, where my dad, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were stood. Sasuke looks at me and smiles.

'Happy birthday, Shimai.' I smile at him and thank him. Naruto gawks at me, and I turn my attention to him.

'Jeesh, Yuki.' He says and points at me. 'I knew you were pretty, but I didn't know you were _that_ pretty.' I blush.

'Uh, thanks...?' He grins at me.

When the clock said half twelve, everyone was at my house. Well, not everyone. It's a long list but let me see... There's Iruka, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Pain, Zetsu (Pain told me they had to feed him before they got here.), Toshiko, Konan, Kisame, Hidan (Yes, I saw Deidara giving him glares... Sheesh.), Kakuzu, Gaara, Temari (Despite her hating my guts.) and Kankuro.

There were long hours of talking, people wishing my a good birthday, and even Temari showed a little respect. But I think Gaara talked to her before she got here. After a few moments, I decide to take a breather, and stand outside on the deck. I hadn't realised how late it had gotten. The sun was starting to set, and I noticed I was starting to get sleepy. I heard footsteps, and turned my head, to see Deidara walking towards me, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the floor. I also noticed my father was watching him.

'Hey...' Murmur as he stands next to me.

'Hi...' He says, and takes hold of my hand.

'Gee...' I say softly, looking up at the newly appeared moon. 'Hasn't it gone quickly?' He nods, and I look at him. 'Are you okay?' I ask, and he looks up at me, and smiles.

'Yeah, I'm fine, un.' Despite his words, I can see he wants to say something, but his eyes are looking far away.

'Ah, good.' I say, continuing as if I hadn't noticed. 'You just look a little pale.'

'It must be the moonlight.' He murmurs and I nod. After a few moments, he comes clean. 'My love?'

'Yes?'

'I need to ask you something, un.' He says, and I look at him blankly.

'Ask me anything.'

'Okay, but don't like, freak out or anything.' He says, and puts his hands in his pockets.

'I won't, I promise.' He smiles, taking his hands out of his pockets, and grabbing hold of mine.

'Do you know how long we've been together for now, un?' He asks, and I barely even need to think.

'Of course I do.' I smile. 'Five years and three quarters.' He nods. 'Why? Did you think I had forgotten?' He smiles.

'Not exactly.' I notice his voice is soft, as if he doesn't want to make me panic. 'But anyway. The thing I wanted to ask, un.' Whoa, wait, that wasn't it? Now I'm lost. Completely.

'Could you... uh...' He says, and I see his cheeks darken, even in the dim moonlight. 'I mean... What...' He sighs, and rubs his forehead with the back of one of his hands. 'Okay, what I'm trying to say is, un... Would you... Will... Will you marry me?' I suddenly felt my cheeks darken, and my eyes widen. I also felt slightly stupefied. I look down at my hands where his slid off, and left a beautiful ring left in my palms.

'D- Deidara-kun...' I whisper, and look up at him. He gives me a shy smile, and I sling my arms around his neck and hug him tightly. 'Damn it, Deidara! Of course I will!' He laughs, and kisses me and I kiss him back. I had never been so happy in my life before. Despite all the near-death experiences, the fact we had a huge argument, and the stupid way we had arguments in the Akatsuki. It turns out like this. Seven or eight years later from where we met. Five of them he was unconscious. And never before had we wanted to stay by each other's sides. The best part now, was that we were one, and we belonged to each other.

When he pulled away, he smiled at me and I looked at him with nothing but love and happiness. He looks down at my hands which have the ring in, and he takes the ring, then slides it onto my finger.

A tear slips down my cheek, and I see he already beat me to it.

'Deidara-kun.' I whisper, and hug him again.

Later on that night, I was sat on my bed after everyone had gone home. My father came in and smiled at me.

'You saw, didn't you?' I asked, and he nodded.

'I got you a birthday present.' I rolled my eyes.

'Dad, I said no-'

'No, look.' He handed me a slip of paper, and I opened it. The image of a house was on it.

'D- Dad?' I said, and looked up at him. He smiles.

'Fits in with the whole engagement, doesn't it?'

'Did you... How did you know about it?'

'Deidara came to me for permission.' He said, and sat next to me. 'I knew the bond between you two, and how hard it is to break, so of course, I agreed. I would have agreed anyway, of course. But for you have someone you've known for so long...' He looked down, and I saw the pain in his eyes.

'Dad, I don't want to leave you alone.' I said, and hugged him.

'Ah. An old dog like me can cope.' He said, trying to reassure me, but I could tell he was hiding the sadness. 'You just go out there and live your life.' I smile at him and kiss his cheek.

'Daddy, sometimes you're too nice.' He smiled at me and hugs me. Deidara walked into the room and smiled.

'I'll leave you guys alone to talk about it.' I nod, and he gets up and leaves. Deidara pads over and sits next to me.

'What's that?' He asks, and hands me a mug of tea.

'Thanks.' I murmur. 'My dad bought us a house.'

'Seriously?' He says, and I hand him the slip of paper. 'Gee... This didn't come cheap.'

'I know...' I murmur. 'I'm worried about leaving him alone, too.'

'Hmm, same...' He yawns. 'I'm so damn tired.' I nod, and put my empty cup on the bedside table.

'Me too...' I stood up and walked to the other side of the bed, and slipped my dress off over my head. I catch Deidara staring at me.

'What?' I ask, and he looks away, blushing.

'Nothing.' I then realise that I'm stood in front of him in nothing but my underwear. I grin to myself, and he looks back at me.

'Why are you stood there mostly naked?' He murmurs, and crawls over the bed towards me.

'Cuz I haven't gotten in my pj's yet.'

'Ah.' He acknowledges, and sits down. I look at him suspiciously.

'I know what's going though your head.' I say softly, and he blushes, even though he wasn't looking at me. I snake my arms around his neck and push him backwards so I was lying on him. He kisses me softly, then I rub my nose against his.

'Well, you win.'

'Win what?' He asks, rubbing my lower back.

'Like I said. I knew what you were thinking.' I murmur and kiss him again. He smiles at me.

'Psychic.' He murmurs, and rolled over so he was on me.

'Noo.' I say, and put my hands in his hair. 'I'm being squished by a fat Blondie!'

'Bitch.' He mutters, and slides his tongue into my mouth. I pull him into me, and I feel him smile. 'I love you, Yuki-Chan.' He murmurs against my lips after a few moments.

'Dei-kun... I love you too...' I whisper, and he looks at me, his eyes hazy and far away. He smiles down at me, his hair like a wall between us and the outside world. We both turn to look out the window, and fireworks are exploding in the distance. Deidara rolls over, and crosses his legs, then snakes his arms around my waist, pulling me into his lap. We both sat in silence watching the sky change from a smooth blue to an ambient green. When the sky faded back to a dark an ominous black, Deidara laid backwards and rubbed his eyes.

'Tired?' I asked, turning and lying on his stomach. He smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

'A little.' I put my head in the crook of his neck. 'Not enough, though.' I look up at him and he smiles again.

'I did say I knew what you were thinking...' I murmured, and stood on my hands and knees so I towered above him. He chuckled, and put his hand on my cheek.

'Indeed.' I smiled down at him, knowing that in both of our heads, was a better, mor fulfilled future. And man was I right.


	22. Forbidden Love Chapter 22

Chapter 22!: Just When Things Get Better...

Deidara

We both agreed to get married under the Sakura tree's, where we had been meeting up there for almost a year. It was two months before I turned 26, so we decided it would be ideal then. What's better is that afterwards, before the honeymoon of course, we'd go and find Madara someone to help him, while he, too, got older.

As they days grew, I started to fret and worry. I kept this in my head, but I couldn't help it. Occasionally, Yuki noticed and asked what was wrong, but I told her that everything was fine. The truth was; I was scared.

Not of marriage. I was overjoyed about that. I was scared because of Yuki. Not of her, but _for_ her. I noticed her eyes were losing her sparkle, and she started to look paler. I wondered if it was just me, but then something awful happened. I had woken up one morning to find she had already gotten up and wandered off downstairs. After getting dressed, brushing my hair and teeth, I padded down the stairs, and walked into the kitchen, where a poured myself a glass of milk. After I drank it down, I slid into the living room and froze, mostly in fear.

There, lying on the floor at my feet, was Yuki. She was laid face-first on the floor, her arms by her sides, and her legs sprawled apart.

Immediately, I knelt down and turned her onto her back. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was open slightly.

'Yuki...?'

Silence.

A single tear rolled down my face._ I_ _wasn't there when she needed me._ I gritted my teeth. _And now she's..._ I slammed my fist into the floor.

'Yuki!' I cried. 'Wake up, Yuki! You've got to wake up, un!' My voice started breaking, and I realised I was reaching my limit. 'Get up, Yuki! Please!' I punched the floor again. 'God damn it! Just get up! Stop scaring me!'

'Deidara.' I turned my head and looked up at Madara, whose eyes were closed, and his cheeks were wet. I pulled Yuki's body into me tightly.

'What the hell happened, un?' I cried through tears. Madara hung his head and shook it. I looked down at Yuki's pale and lifeless face and touched her cheek with my right hand. It was cold. Stone cold. She had been long gone by the time I came around.

'What happened to her...' I whispered, shaking my head slowly and letting loose tears fall down my face. Madara knelt beside me, and ran his hand through Yuki's auburn hair.

'I saw this coming...' He murmured softly. 'She had... the same disease as her brother...' I froze.

'Did she know of this, un?' I said softly, staring blankly at her face.

'Indeed she did.'

'... She didn't tell me...' I growled, and bowed my head sadly. 'She hid this from me.'

'She didn't want to scare you.'

'_Scare_ me?' I yelled, swinging my head around to glare at Madara. 'What about _you_? You didn't tell me either! And you're one to talk! Hiding your true Persona from everyone!' Madara paused.

'As usual... you're arrogant.' He murmured, heaving himself up. 'If I had done that any sooner, I would have been slaughtered.'

'You deserve to be bloody slaughtered!' I spat, and gave him a death glare. A look flashed in his dull eyes. Something that reminded me of Tobi. 'You know...' I continued, a lot calmer. 'I wish you were still Tobi...'

'Tobi is a fictional character. My own creation.' Madara said, walking across the room. 'I'll give you some time to yourself. You're going to need it.' When he disappeared from sight, I looked back down sadly at Yuki's calm expression.

'I wish you were only sleeping, love.' I murmured, and leant down, pressing my forehead to hers. 'Though in a way, I guess you are, un.' I sighed at the inevitable truth. 'A sleep in which when you wake up, it'll be a whole different world. A better one, un. One you will be reunited with your older brother...' The smile that had crept to my face while I was speaking vanished. 'I just wish you had told me about that. Why didn't you, un? I could have... helped...' I pulled my forehead away from her, and brushed my lips across her own. I paused, then pressed my mouth to hers. Even if It were too late, I needed to say goodbye. My last moments with her, needed to be remembered, and as I brushed my fingers over her face, I let my tears flow freely, and drop onto her ice-cold skin.

Madara

Yuki's death was a tragic one. As her father, I knew it was coming, as she stopped taking her medication after her brother died. The effects were different. She didn't choke up blood until the night before her death. She came to me during dusk, a sick feeling in her gut. Blood started to fall from her mouth. Tears eventually mixed with that blood, and I stayed with her, until she was asleep. When I returned though, I saw Deidara hunched over her lifeless body.

It was then I knew it was already over for my daughter. My mind swam, and I left Deidara in peace afterwards. I conceded that apart from the long relative blood between myself and Sasuke, I was the last of the Uchiha clan. Then something strange happened.

After a few days, Deidara was finding it hard to cope, but he had crossed someone in the street who became familiar to him. This person, was _extremely_ familiar to me. So familiar, I broke down crying.

Deidara

I trudged down the dust track of Konoha Village, scuffing my feet, and my hands in my pockets, head bowed. I was aware some people were staring at me, and I didn't even flinch about it. I was too induced in the depression that has sliced into my mind, and cut through my body, tearing me apart, little by little. So slowly, it was torture. In my head, I kept wondering why she didn't come back. She was a Jincuûriki. Shouldn't have the Juichûri's chakra brought her back? Or at least released itself in her dying state? I sighed over the thought, and padded onwards.

'Deidara!' I looked up glumly at the feminine voice, and saw Toshiko running towards me. 'Deidara-San, where's Yuki?' I looked away, and tried to clear the lump in my throat.

'She...' Was all I could push out.

'Did you two have a fight?' She said softly. I shook my head, and held back the tears that were threatening to fall.

'She's... She's d-... dead...' I glanced up sadly at Toshiko's face, which was a mixture of horror, fear and sadness.

'No... She can't be...' One of her eyebrows raised. 'Are you lying?'

'Why would I lie...? About the person I love..."d"...?' I added slowly. Toshiko bowed her head down.

'Sorry... I guess you're right...' I sighed and walked past her. 'Where are you going?' She asked after me.

'Away...' I murmured. 'I need to be alone...'

'Ah.' Toshiko gestured. 'I understand.'

I stood on the same hill Sasuke and Yuki originally sat on. The wind ruffled my long hair, and the band holding my hair up slid apart. I looked around at it as it floated away with the wind. My hand slid to my kunai pouch.

'I... I don't want to...' I pulled a kunai out, and held it out in front of me. 'To be..._alone..._' I whispered the final word, and grabbed the kunai with both hands. I twisted it so the sharp edge was pointing at me. I started to pull it towards me rapidly, until some jerk decided to knock it out of my hands. I swung around to them.

'What the Hell do you think you're-...!' My eyes widened, and then I stood there; Gawping.

3rd Person P-O-V

Deidara stood with his mouth open, but no noise coming out of it.

'Wh- Wha...' He managed to stammer. A woman around the age of 40 was stood in front of him. She was smiling, her top teeth shining in between her lips.

'Deidara-kun...' She murmured, and walked towards him, her pale blonde hair swaying from side to side.

'How are you... alive...?' Deidara whispered, his eye full of tears.

'I wasn't dead...' She murmured. 'My body had gone into temporary lock down. I spent 20 years looking for you, Deidara-kun.'

'20... years...?' Deidara whispered, as the woman stood in front of him. He noticed her eyes were the same as his own. 'M... Mom...' He murmured, and snaked his arms around the woman he had mourned over for twenty years.

Yuki

My father always had told me not to go into the light. But try as I might, I couldn't succeed. I missed Deidara. I felt so nervous on my own. My vision was completely black, and I couldn't see anything. Then a small fire was crackling at my feet. I watched it small embers spit and hiss.

'Yuki-Chan.' My body stiffened at the woman's voice. I turned to see a tall, slim, red-haired girl stood behind me, with short cropped hair that flopped over her eyes.

'Who...'

'Of course...' She murmured. 'You won't remember me.' She held a hand out towards me. 'After all, you were only young. How old are you now?'

'22...'

'My...' The woman whispered. 'You've grown up quite a lot since I last saw you, Yuki-Chan.'

'Who are you?' I asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Yuki-Chan.' She whispered. 'I'm your mother.' I froze.

'Am I dead?' I said in a gush of air. 'Will I ever see Deidara again?'

'Deidara?' She murmured. 'Who is that?'

'He's my fiancé.' I murmured, and then paused. 'And there was only a week left...'

'Fiancé?' My mother asked. 'You're 22 and already engaged? You lucky soul. I was never engaged.'

'Mother?'

'Yes?'

'Father is still alive.' After I said those words she had frozen.

'No.' She said after a few moments.

'What?' I cocked my head to the side, confused by her statement.

'No, you are not dead.' She murmured, looking around at me. 'I needed to see you briefly.'

'But... the disease... It was the same as-'

'Itachi's. I know.' She closed the gap in between us and put a hand on my shoulder. 'I'm ridding it off of you. You no longer have it.'

'B- but how-?'

'No questions Yuki.'

'But wait. If I'm not dead... Then why are you here too?' I felt myself fading away from this world. My mother chuckled.

'Yuki-Chan...' She murmured, her black eyes staring into mine. 'I'm not dead, either.' With those words, everything faded to black.


	23. Forbidden Love Chapter 23

Chapter 23!: Resurrection

Yuki

I sat upright way too soon, and way too fast. My vision was suddenly black, but that soon faded into a flurry or blurry colours. I blinked my eyes a few sign, and looked around the room I was sat in. I was in my living room, lying on the couch.

I padded into the kitchen, one of my hands against my forehead. My father stared at me from over his coffee mug, wide-eyed and crying.

'What's wrong...?' I murmured, and Madara dropped the coffee mug, which shattered on the floor.

'What the... How are you...' He stammered. 'You're... You're alive...' I walked over to him and hugged him.

'Daddy, I think the coffee's got to your head.'

'No, Yuki-Chan.' He breathed against my neck. 'I saw you drop down...' I froze and pulled away.

'What?'

'Go to Deidara.' He murmured. 'He's gone to the hill you and Sasuke used to play on.' I snapped my head up.

'Shizz.' I grunted, and turned to the back door. 'Forgot about him... I'll be back later, Daddy, 'kay?'

'Okay, hun.'

With that, I turned and sprinted out of the door.

Deidara

'Mom, I... I really need to...' I sighed. She was so clingy.

'Deidara-kun, are you afraid?'

'No!' I yelped. 'I need to be alone, Mom!' She sighed.

'What's wrong?'

'How would you feel if your fiancé just dropped down dead, hunh?' I yelled at her. She fell silent.

'I'm... I'm so sorry...' She whispered and turned towards the village. 'I'll visit you later... just shout.' She walked off, dejected. I felt my heart sink to me feet, but I turned to the sun again, which was setting just above the horizon. I closed my eyes, and let a loose tear roll down my cheek. I opened my eyes a little, and saw a dark figure running towards me, just coming over the horizon. I sighed, and went to turn around, when suddenly it called my name.

'Deidara!' I froze, and turned my head slightly. The figure ran ever closer, and it's shadow stretched over to me.

'Deidara-kun! Wait!' Another tear rolled down my cheek.

'I'm hearing things again... un...' I whispered to myself, and started to walk away, when something suddenly slammed into my back, and had a hold of me from around my belly.

'I'm here.'

Was all I heard, until the tears overtook and I turned and hugged the girl behind me.

'Damn it, Yuki! Don't Scare me like that, un! EVER!'

'I'M REALLY SORRY!'

We both stood hugging each other in the sunset, absorbed in the tears that were constantly falling from our faces. After a few moments, we both sat on the grass, hand in hand.

'Yuki-Chan, un...'

'Hmm?'

'Why didn't you tell me about the disease, un...?' I asked.

'Oh...' Yuki fell silent for a moment. 'I... I just...' Tears started to fall down her face. 'I...' I pulled her into my lap, and wrapped my arms around her waist.

'Never mind, un...' Then I pulled her body into mine more, and kissed the back of her neck. She seemed stronger than I remember, as she turned around to me and pushed me backwards, and then I lay onto my back. Before I could gather she was so close to me, she bent over my face, and kissed me. I slid my hands up her purple shirt, and rubbed her back like she would to me. I started to wonder why her hands were on my shoulders, but I let that slide as she pushed her body into mine and her hands then slid up my neck, up the sides of my face, then into the roots of my hair. I knew what she wanted, and I wasn't too sure about that out here, but I truly didn't care at that moment.

I pushed her body more into mine, and then she suddenly snapped her head up. Her body erected, and she sat on my hips. Something had suddenly changed. I opened my eyes, and Saw none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

'You fucking man-whore!' He growled. 'Using my sister for sex.'

'What...' I said out of horror. 'You... You jerk!' I lashed out and punched him around the face, knocking him onto the floor. He looked up at me as I stood over him, and despite the blood slowly dripping from his mouth, a smirk remained there.

'I'm gonna fucking kill you!' He roared, and I jumped backwards as he threw several kunai up at me. I growled. It had to be when I was low on chakra. I was about half way through my average amount... I had to run. That was all I could do at this point in time. Hopefully I'd find Madara on the way or something. So I did exactly that. I turned, and ran straight to the Back Hills.

Yuki

This was ridiculous. Father said Deidara was up on the hill. I was stood on the top, looking over Konoha, when Hidan thumped my shoulder from beside me.

'There you fucking are!' He yelled. 'You've got to fucking see this, girl!'

'See what?' I murmured, and he grabbed my wrist.

'Deidara's fighting against Uchiha-fucking-Sasuke!' He stated, and pulled me towards the Back Hills.

'You have got to be kidding me...' I murmured.

'No! You have to fucking see!' Hidan cussed, and tugged me through the forest between the hills and Konoha.

Deidara

I was now at half of the half of my remaining chakra. Or more simply, I had under a quarter left. It was around the time I gave in. Sasuke hardly had any damage to his body, whilst I had cuts all over my face, blood dripping down my body, one of my eyes, the one under my fringe, had been accurately cut along the eyelid, so this eyes was clamped shut, and he had also successfully torn my shirt off, along with my clay pouches. Marvellous.

'You corrupted my sister.' He growled. I sighed and looked up at him with my one good eye.

'I did not corrupt your sister, un.' I rasped. 'We truly are... a work of art, un.'

'Art?' Sasuke snorted. 'You're using her as a bloody toy, Iwa.'

'Iwa?'

'You have no surname.' He grunted.

'... That's wrong...' I murmured, and Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction.

'Well, I never knew you had a surname.'

'It's Itonami.' I murmured. 'Meaning life, un.'

'Well...' Sasuke grinned darkly, pulling a kunai out of his pouch. 'It's time I reverse that...' At that instant, the kunai crashed into my arm, just like with Sasori that time ago... so long ago...

'Nicely done... Sasuke...' I froze. Just as things got better...

'Sasori-Sempai.' Sasuke murmured, and bowed before his "Sempai".

'You... You dare to even show your face...' I growled, pulling the kunai out of my arm, blood spewing down my side. '... With all I've been through...' Sasori stood at the side, leaning against a tree, glaring at the blood dripping down my arm. I threw the kunai to the floor, and held my arm with my free hand, knowing I had been beaten.

'So...' Sasori murmured, and looked to Sasuke. 'You can finish him off.' Sasuke pulled out a katana, and swung it towards me, and I dodged. I knew I couldn't out run him, so I faced the truth, and decided to give up.

'Deidara!'

It was her voice. Tears automatically rolled down my cheeks, but I turned my head to glance behind me, I only got a short glance of the Uchiha bounding towards me, until Sasuke's katana sliced straight through my body.

Yuki

'Deidara!' I screamed, but Sasuke's Katana beat me to it. Deidara fell to his knees, then collapsed onto the floor in front of me, still clutching his wounded arm. I stood, mouth open in horror, as Sasuke stood over Deidara, a smirk planted over his face.

Before I could stop myself, the blood-stained snow swirled around me, and I burst into the form of the Juichuri once more.

Hidan

Finally! I get to fucking tell the story in _my_ perspective! Anyway, I watched in awe as Yuki took into the form of the Juichuri again. I looked down and stared at Deidara's body. The kid was dead. My body instantly froze. What was I to do? All of a sudden, I realised I was not strong. At all. We needed Pain. And as if he read my mind, there he appeared beside me.

'Fuck..' He muttered, and I noticed Toshiko was clinging to his arm.

'Pain-Sama...' She whispered and looked up at him. 'Deidara's...'

'I know.' He murmured, and turned around to face her. 'I need to get Yuki back to her human form. I can do this with my rinnegan.' He looked at me suddenly. 'Hidan. Take care of Toshiko. If she gets so much as a scratch, I _will_ kill you.' I took a steady gulp, and then nodded.

'Y- Yes Pain-Sama...' Pain turned back to Toshiko and kissed her. When he pulled away, he patted her head, and sped towards the Juichuri. Toshiko stared after him, fear painted into her eyes.

'He'll be fine...' I murmured, and she looked round at me.

'I know.' She whispered. 'But... _he_ isn't...' She pointed a shaky hand, and when I followed the direction, I quickly looked away from Deidara's lifeless body.

'Let's take him... away from here...' I whispered, and crouched down beside Deidara, rolling him over. I touched his cheek, and it was still slightly warm. Tears pricked at my eyes, and I looked away for a moment.

'Hidan...' I glanced upwards, and sniffed hard.

'Kakuzu...'

'Are you... _crying_..?' He murmured gruffly. I looked up at him quickly. So quick, that the tears ran down my face.

'I've got dust in my eye!' I yelled, but my voice broke on the final word.

'You are such a bad liar...' Kakuzu grunted, kneeling down beside me, and touching my shoulder.

'Not... lying...' I sniffed, and hid my face in my cloak sleeve. Toshiko came to my other side, kneeling also, then hugged me, nuzzling her small face in my neck. I felt her hot, wet cheeks in the crook of my neck, and I put one arm around her shoulders. I took a quick side glance at Kakuzu, and even his eyes were filled with sorrow.

'I never thought I'd say this.' Murmured Kisame from behind us, making us jump a little. 'But I am gonna miss that brat... so... so much...' I heard his sniff, then I turned to look at his attempted smile. 'And I thought losing Itachi-kun was bad enough.' I looked up at the Juichuri, who had managed to pick up Sasori with its incisors, and throw him around forcefully. I blinked a few times.

'Wait... How could the Juichuri take over, but still have hatred towards Sasori?' I murmured.

'Oh... It's quite simple really...' Murmured a silky voice from behind us, and we all froze at this too-familiar voice. 'My sister has overcome the Juichuri's power. She possesses the Eleven-tails, yes. But she has the ability to... oppress the Juichuri's actions.' We all turned to look into the Mangekyo Sharingan eyes. The person's face framed by their black hair. 'Oh, please forgive me.' His voice murmured in a seductive way. 'I forgot to inform you of my existence, yes?' A smile broke out across the face of the man standing before us. 'Again, Gomen nesai.' Kisame hiccoughed through tears, and fell to his knees at the feet of his old work partner, Uchiha Itachi.


	24. Forbidden Love Chapter 24

Chapter 24!: Art!

Hidan

'What...' I murmured as I glared at Itachi standing before us.

'Itachi-Sama!' Kisame cried, forcing himself up and trudging towards the calm Uchiha. 'What the hell...' He breathed. 'Are you doing here... Itachi-Sama...' He fell forwards, mainly from dizziness and from being tired. Itachi outstretched him arm and caught the shark-man. Itachi's eyes looked down at Kisame without moving his head.

'Yuki's powerful Chakra awoke me from the coma.' He murmured. I froze.

'Wait. Coma?' I sweat dropped. 'Itachi-san, We thought you were dead!' Kisame looked up at Itachi, tears in his eyes.

'Yes, Itachi-Sama!' He sobbed. 'We did!' Itachi's eyes softened, and he pulled Kisame up onto his feet, then embraced him.

'I'm sorry, Kisame-san.' He murmured. Kisame's eyes were suddenly filled with shock, and his cheeks darkened.

'I... Itachi...'

'Hush.'

I then turned my attention to Pain, who was stood in front of the Juichuri, and seemed to be talking to it... wait. _Talking? _What. The. _FUCK? _

'Long time no see, Hidan.' I turned my head towards the feminine voice, and looked up at a tall, slim, black haired girl. Her eyeliner was smeared down her cheeks like three tears, and her fringe had a blonde streak in the centre of it. Her eyes were red, just like the sharingan, but had no markings in. A better way to put it, was that they were like Kurenai's. A scythe was sitting strapped to her back, and she wore a v-neck vest top that was black. My eyes sauntered over near her chest, where the Jashin symbol, a triangle in a circle, was braided onto a chain around her neck. On her wrists, were leather wristbands with metallic spikes sticking out. I guessed this would be useful for attacking, and stylish too.

'Hunh?' My mind confused itself over the sight of her, and I stood up, finding she was an inch or so shorter than me. 'Who... Wait... You're... I know you...' A grin spread across her face.

'I take it you don't remember me?' She murmured, her voice silky.

'No, wait...' My brain whirred into action. 'You're... Shi... No... Chi... Chima... Chimaaaa...' I squinted my eyes a little. 'Chima... Chima_mire_!' She broke into sadistic giggles.

'Indeed I am.'

'Geeze, Chima!' I beamed at her. 'It really has been a long time!' She glanced over my shoulder.

'Mmm hmm. And why is Pain talking to a great big wolf?' She murmured.

'Hmm? Oh. That's the Juichuri. Our friend Yuki.' I scrunched my mouth to the side. 'She turned into the Juichuri because Sasuke killed Deidara.'

'Deidara?' Chima's eyes widened. 'He was a stubborn little git when I first met him!' I grinned at her statement.

'Yeah. He was always commenting on your hair not being artistic.'

'Don't remind me.'

'Heh.' I turned to Toshiko, who was brushing Deidara's cheek with one hand.

'He was 24, right...?' She murmured.

'Yup.' I replied.

'Yuki only just turned 22...' Sadness appeared into her eyes. 'I... I can bring him back.' Pain's attention shot around to her, and he dashed over, the Juichuri's now red eyes staring after him.

'No you will most certainly not!' He growled. Toshiko glared up at him.

'Pain. He's a friend.' She said sternly, and to face Pain, and to talk to him like this, even I was a little afraid.

'Friend or Foe, I won't lose you to a stupid mistake _he_ made.' Pain's voice was stern, but it didn't raise.

'You always taught me to be loyal to our comrades!' Toshiko yelled. 'I care about Deidara, too, you know! He's my friend! He's Yuki's Fiancé!'

'Be that so, I do _not want to lose you_.' Pain emphasised crossing his arms to make an x. Toshiko stood up at turned away from him, walking a few strides away from where he stood, and crossed her arms with a "Hmph". Pain sighed, and sidled over.

'Toshiko...' He murmured, and slid his hands around her stomach to her waist. 'I love you... I can't afford to lose you...'

'I know...' Toshiko sighed, and bumped her head against Pain's chest. 'If I use someone else's chakra, too, I'd survive...'

'Tosh... Not even I have enough chakra...'

'I do.'

We all turned our attention to the horse-sized Juichuri, who was sat on its haunches, and had apparently listened to the whole conversation. Toshiko looked at it.

'Yuki...' She reached out and stroked Yuki's muzzle, who gave her an annoyed expression.

'I'm not a dog.'

'Wolves _are_ related to the dog family...' Pain pointed out, and Yuki's gaze changed to him.

'You're not helping.' Pain smirked and chuckled.

'Wait, Yuki...' Toshiko murmured. 'I can only use about three quarters of _my_ chakra... I have a limit...'

'I'll do whatever it takes to supply Deidara with my own life.' Yuki murmured, a strength in her voice. 'But as for Sasuke and Sasori...'

'We'll handle them.' I turned, and looked at Chimamire, who was stood in front of Madara, Zetsu, Konan, Kakashi, Itachi, Kisame and Naruto. Naruto's face was embedded with a grin.

'Yeah, believe it.' He said, his voice strong. 'We'll take those guys down. Don't fret about Sasuke and Sasori.'

'And us.' From behind Sasori, two figures appeared.

'_you_!' Yuki growled. The two henchmen of Hinote's, Ryu and Kaji, appeared beside Sasori.

'So... You joined him...' Itachi muttered.

'Wait, you know them?' I murmured. Itachi nodded.

'I ran into them along the way here.' He murmured.

'Never mind that.' Madara hissed. 'Let's deal with them. Now.' I nodded, and turned to look at the dark grins immersed across our enemies faces.

'You think _you_ and your little gang can win against _us_, Madara?' Sasori murmured playfully.

'Little gang...?' Madara teased. 'If we're little, you must be tiny.'

'Yeah...' Chimamire hissed. 'We're gonna squash you like you're fucking flies!' Sasori suppressed a low, rumbling chuckle.

'Oh really, brat?'

'Sasori's weakness is that tube-thing on his chest.' Sakura murmured from behind us, mostly aimed at Naruto. 'The only hope of defeating him is to get close enough to rip that tube out and destroy it.' Naruto raised his head in acknowledgement.

'And if we can't?' He questioned.

'Then we have to get Deidara as soon as possible, and get him to use his explosives to blow Sasori up.' Sakura replied shakily. The Juichuri's blue and black head turned, her crimson eyes fixating onto Toshiko.

'Tosh, we have to get him back.' She murmured. Toshiko nodded, and knelt down beside Deidara's body, putting her hands over Deidara's chest. Yuki disabled her Biju form, and reverted back to normal. Putting her palms over Toshiko's hands, she entrusted her chakra through Toshiko, and into Deidara.

Yuki

So much has happened in the past year... At the start, myself and Dei have had a massive fallout, in which I nearly killed myself for.

I then turned 22. Then on that same night, Deidara-kun proposed to me. Now it is a week away from the wedding. I've nearly died twice, first time from trying to jump down a canyon, second from fainting, and my body going into a temporary lock-down. And now, Deidara's dead. Here I am, sat on my haunches, hands over Toshiko's, trying to bring my love back to me. I am aware he has moved on to a better place. But my heart still sang out for his. A tear rolls down my cheek.

'Yuki?' Toshiko murmurs. I look up at her, and her eyes are filled with strength. 'He's coming back.'

'Y- yeah...' I pause. 'T- Toshiko. Don't strain yourself for him...' Toshiko's eyes widen.

'Yuki.' She murmurs. 'He's my friend as you are too. I can't bear to live with you being so down. As for Deidara...' She looks down at him body and sighs. 'He's too much of a friend to let go.' I sighed.

'I understand... But I'll be equally upset if you pass away.' I whisper. Toshiko gives me a reassuring smile, and concentrates on Deidara again, whilst the others went into battle against the opposing enemies. I was too busy watching Hidan and Chimamire advance onto Sasori, that I was startled when I heard a loud "UN!" and the body underneath our hands shot up back to life.

Yuki

'UN!'

'OH MY GOODNESS!' Myself and Toshiko yelled simultaneously.

'WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED, UN?' Deidara yelled his eyes wide, and his hand clutching his chest.

'Deidara!' I launched myself at him, and threw my arms around his neck. 'You're back!'

'I'm back, un?' He murmured, hugging me back. 'You're back, yeah!' I pulled back, and stared at his cerulean eyes.

'What?'

'You died, un.' He shrugged it away. 'I guess you wouldn't remember. All I remember was Sasuke's Katana.' He shot a glare across to Sasuke, who was in combat with Madara. I followed his gaze, and sighed.

'Uchiha versus Uchiha, hunh?' I murmured, and Deidara steadily moved to his feet. I went to stand by his side, but only managed to fall right on to my butt again.

'Ouch...' I murmured, studying my arm. 'That hurts...' Deidara's azure eyes looked down to mine, and he raised an eyebrow.

'Are you weak?' He murmured, grabbing my elbow and hoisting me up beside him. I couldn't hold my own body weight, so a leant against him.

'Is this a question of my strength?' I smirked weakly. 'Do remember myself and Toshiko brought you back.'

'Un.' Was all that came back to me.

'Should I escort you home, Shimai?' I turned my head to the recognizable silky voice, and my eyes met those of a similar likeness. The eyes of my older brother were black, as was his hair. But I knew all too well his heart was not.

'I- Itachi?' I gasped, and he walked towards me. 'How are you...?'

'I wasn't dead.' He murmured, embracing me. 'I was only in a coma.'

'Then who-?'

'Madara was the one to find out. And Yuki, your mom-'

'I know.' I interrupted him.

'What? How?' Itachi's eyes widened.

'She told me she was alive when I woke up.' I paused for a moment. 'Well... I was asleep...'

'Don't worry.' Itachi smiled. 'I understand.' My knees unexpectedly buckled from underneath me, and I lost balance, but Deidara caught me by my waist.

'You okay, un?' He murmured, helping me stand.

'Yeah...' I replied faintly, realising I could now see sparkly dots in my vision.

'Let's go back to the village...' Deidara murmured, lifting me up, and onto his back, making me squeal a little.

'Eek! Deidara-kun!' I squeaked. 'Put me down Dei! Please?' But Deidara and Itachi only chuckled at me struggling. 'Thanks for your help, nee-san.' I scowled at my brother, but slid my arms around Deidara's neck.

'Hmph.' Was all he said, before he took off towards home.


	25. Forbidden Love Chapter 25

Chapter 25!: The Moment We Had Waited For.

Yuki

Deidara bolted through the woods, with me burying my face in his long blonde hair. Occasionally, when he jumped from tree to tree, he murmured a small "un", which made me smile each time.

I must have, at some point, fallen asleep, as I found myself still on his back, but we were just walking up to my house, the small Tatami. I blinked my eyes a few times and yawned noisily, making Deidara turn his head slightly, and smile.

'You fell asleep, un?' He asked.

'Apparently so...' I yawned, and he chuckled. He set me down, one arm around my waist so I didn't collapse into a heap on the floor. I unlocked the door, and we both walked inside. I immediately walked into the bedroom, and flopped down onto the bed, closing my eyes and breathing deeply.

Again I fell asleep, as I blinked open my eyes to find myself staring at the ceiling. I sat up, and looked to where Deidara was sat, mug in one hand, pencil in the other, and drawing on a sheet on A4 paper. He turned his head when I yawned, and smiled at me.

'Hey there, un.'

'Hi...' I yawned again. 'What's the time?' Deidara flicked his wrist towards his face, and studied the watch on his wrist.

'Four thirty in the afternoon, un.' He replied.

'Ah.' I laid my head back onto the bed, and closed my eyes again. The mattress underneath me sunk a little, and I opened one eye to see Deidara straddling me on all fours. I stared at him with my eyes half-closed, mostly aroused by the fact we were together once more. Deidara ducked his head, and pressed his lips to mine gently for a second, then pulled away, and ran his hand through my fringe.

'Do you think we can get through the rest of today...' He murmured. 'Without being killed again, hmm?'

'Maybe.' I said smoothly, and snaked my arms around his neck. Deidara smirked, as I pulled his face closer.

'Maybe. Hmm?' He teased, leaning closer.

'Yeah. Maybe.' I replied, smirking, and touched my nose to his. Deidara gave me a soft smile, and patted my forehead.

'You're not leaving the bedroom, love, un.' He murmured. 'That, and I'm removing all dangerous or slightly harmful objects out, and locking them in the kitchen cupboard-yeah.' I smacked his cheek, then kissed it.

'You're such a cheeky bastard...' I whispered, and he chuckled. 'Besides, you're my fiancé, what's more dangerous than _that_?' Deidara pulled back, his mouth gaping.

'What?' His mouth turned into a straight line. 'I'll have you know I'm the safest person in this village.'

'Art is a...' I started.

'EXPLOSION, UN!' Deidara retorted, then paused, as his mind hit realisation. 'Damn.' I chuckled, and sat up, so my face was inches from his, but he sat back onto his haunches, just in between my knees. All of a sudden, his eyes seemed blank, and his face was expressionless. I suddenly was afraid I had hurt his feelings.

'Deidara-kun?' silence. 'Did I upset you?' Suddenly, his arms shot up, and grabbed my wrists, then he pushed me backwards so I was lying on my back, and he jammed his lips to mine, his body lying against my own.

"_Apparently not..." _I thought, feeling Deidara's hidden grin. His kiss was so heated, I almost forgot what it was like to have him there with me. I was so lost in the passion he was feeding me with, I had forgotten about everything else. He pulled away for a short moment, catching his breath, then smirked down at me and kissed me again, his lips covering my mouth as his tongue slid across my bottom lip, begging for an entrance. I could only comply, feeling myself rapidly falling into those tight ties of lust that seemed to beckon with me. My eyes suddenly shot open, as I felt one of his hands slide down my arm, then down my waist, and up my top, were the tongue on his hand started licking my stomach, making its way up to my chest. His other hand was nibbling at my fingertips, and tickling my palm. I gazed at him, his eyes closed and he seemed deeply aroused. His hand slipped under my bra, and I sucked in breath from my nose. He pulled away from me, and then slid his tongue down my jaw line, and down my neck. My gaze turned pained, as his hand bit down onto my breast, causing it to bleed. Deidara pulled away, scowling at his hand, and pulling the other away from my own hand, propping himself up on it. I smiled at him wearily, as he slid my top and bra off to study the wound. I sat up, and smiled at him again, trying to reassure him.

'Don't worry about that, Dei-kun...' I murmured. 'I don't feel any...' I trailed off as he leant into me, and used his tongue to lick away the blood. I tensed a little, having not been in this kind of contact before. Deidara kept his hands away from me, and smothered them in the bed covers. I stared at him, my eyes wide, and then he leaned away, and looked up at my face. His expression was priceless. He looked at me like I had just kicked him in the balls.

'What?' He murmured, when I started laughing.

'Your face!' I laughed, and caught his smirk, before he pounced on me, knocking me backwards.

'My face?' He purred. 'Look at yours.' I knew full well what my face was like. Red. Eyes wide, and face red. I made a small hissing noise, and pulled his face down to mine, kissing him tentatively. Deidara took control of me after that, lying on top of me, and deepening the kiss. I did the same as I did before; I slid my hands up the back of his top, and caressed the muscles there. After less than ten seconds, he let out one of his girlie moans and I grinned. I pulled away from me, and gave me a dark look.

'Shut up, you.' He growled, and leant down to my neck, and bit into it, making me return the moan. He lifted his head up to look at me and smirked. 'Who's moaning like a girl now?'

'Deidara...' I whispered, my voice raising to a strained groan. 'I... I _am_ a girl...' He paused, and suddenly bent down, and stuck his tongue to my forehead. 'EW!' He burst out laughing, and I reached back and picked up a pillow, whacking it into the side of his face, so he fell to the side, and I straddled him.

'Now I've got ya.' I purred. The inquisitive look he gave me made me smirk, and I sat onto his hips. He gave me a masochistic grin, and I stuck out my tongue.

'I know where you're going lassie, hmm.' He murmured. 'You should be recovering, un.'

'You started it...' I pouted.

'And now I'm finishing it, un.' He grinned.

'You're no fun.'

'Aren't I?'

'No.'

Deidara captured me in another kiss then, and I slid my hands up his top again, but this time, I slipped it over his head, exposing his muscular chest, and the fourth Kekkai Genkai mouth. Hands slid down my waist, leaving a tingling sensation where they touched. Deidara's fingers unbuttoned my trousers, and I tangled my hands in his hair. I didn't even notice I was sat on Deidara in nothing but my panties; it was until Deidara snickered, and I pulled away from him I realised I was next to nude. He twined his fingers with mine, and I smiled at him.

'You realised you're pretty much naked, yeah?' He murmured. I grinned at him.

'Yeah. You're halfway there.'

'This isn't a normal conversation people like us should be having, un.'

'Meh.' I leant down into him again, and Deidara stuck his tongue out, and I hesitated, pondering what he was doing. Then I stuck out my own tongue, and ran it along to the top of his. My eyes were half shut, so I saw his eyes snap open at the touch of my tongue.

Then we both froze, as a click of a door sounded, and we heard my father walk through the hallway.

'Shit, un.' Deidara muttered, whilst I ducked into the covers. He sat up, and I pretended to be asleep.

'You two okay?' I heard my father say.

'Yeah, un.' Deidara murmured. 'Yuki's tired... I'm sure she'll be fine soon.'

'yeah...' My father agreed. 'I have to say, Deidara...'

'Hmm?'

'You take good care of my daughter.' I practically _heard_ my father's grin.

'Heh.' Deidara said, and head the sound of his skin brush against material, and then his hand played with my hair. 'yeah...'

'Well.' My dad said. 'I'll leave you to it.' I heard a click of a door again, and Deidara crawled over to me, and sank into the covers with me, draping an arm over my waist. I turned over, and put my arms around his neck, and kissed him.

'It's always the way.' He grinned.

'What's always the way?' I asked, twisting his hair around my fingers.

'When you get around to doing something important, someone interrupts, un.'

'Important?' I squinted my eyes at him. 'How come? Why was it important?'

'There's not many of the Uchiha Clan left...' Deidara murmured, and I suddenly caught on.

'Oh. Well. You're not Uchiha...' I replied nervously.

'You are.'

'So?'

'You helped with the reanimation jutsu, un.' Deidara murmured. 'Which means your chakra is in me.' My eyes widened. I hadn't even thought of that!

'So if... Wait.' I started, but I couldn't find the words. Deidara closed his eyes, and after a few moments, he opened them. I took a slight intake of breath.

'D- Deidara...' I whispered. 'Y- Your eyes...' Deidara furrowed his brow, and leapt out of the bed, trotting over to a mirror.

'Oh. Oh god. What the hell _is_ that?' He panicked, whereas I laughed.

'That's a _Sharingan,_ Deidara.' I chuckled. 'But... For some reason, yours is blue.' Deidara was running his finger along the bottom of his eyelid, and then he retracted his Sharingan.

'I'm officially freaked out, un.' He murmured, sliding back in to bed. I hugged him again, and he pulled me closer to his body.

'Don't be...' I whispered huskily, before letting him take over.

4 Months Later (February 18th)

Deidara

'What the hell?' Was all I heard from the bathroom.

'What's wrong, un?' I murmured, flicking through a magazine. I glanced up as my wife dragged herself out of the bathroom, and poked her stomach.

'I'm fat.' She groaned. I blinked at her.

'How come?' I said softly, putting the magazine to the side and wandering over.

'How am I meant to know?' She moaned, and thumped her head against my chest as I embraced her. Yuki was right... She did look a little... bigger. Hell no, I wasn't going to admit it. But then a thought struck me.

'Wait.' I said, and walked into the bathroom, and pulled a small pot out of the cupboard. 'Do me a big favour, un?' I murmured.

'What is it...?' Yuki asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Pee in this cup, un.' I grinned.

'What the hell?'

'Just do it.'

'Fine...' A few minutes later, she came back out, and handed me the cup. 'There. Happy now?'

'Not yet... Let me do something...' I padded into the bathroom again, and stuck in some special paper into the cup. I emerged from the bathroom with Yuki staring at me blankly. '5 minutes...'

'Ugh...' I chuckled, and hugged her.

When the five minutes passed, I walked into the bathroom against, to find the paper had turned blue. A deep, ocean blue. All of a sudden, my heart started pounding out my chest, my breathing had turned shallow, and I was sweating.

I poured the now useless pee down the toilet, and rinsed out the cup, then walked back into the room where Yuki was sat reading a book, and hugged her around her torso, kissing her neck.

'Huh? What's up with you?' She asked. 'You're all over me, and you're hyperventilating.'

'Yuki...' I murmured. 'The reason you look bigger-'

'You calling me fat?'

'No! Well... Yeah. But not-'

'That's a bit cruel.'

'LET ME FINISH, UN!'

'Okay, okay!'

'Yuki, I just checked... and... Well...' I swallowed the bile building in my throat. 'Yuki, you're... you're pregnant...'


	26. Forbidden Love Chapter 26

Chapter 26!: Exciting News!

Yuki stared at me expressionlessly.

'...What...?' She conjured up after a while. 'Wh... What did you say...?'

'You're pregnant...' I repeated, my hands shaking. Yuki looked spaced out, then she threw her arms around my neck.

'Bonus on two halves!' I laughed, and hugged her back.

'Wait... two halves, un?' I asked after a moment.

'One half, we're having a baby! The other half...' She trailed off. 'Ah shizz.'

'What is it, un?' I asked, brushing my fingers against her cheek.

'My father...'

'Oh...' I looked at the floor briefly. 'We should tell him...'

'No!' Yuki laughed. 'I didn't mean that! I meant we'll have to move out. This means we'll have to find my mom.'

'Ohhh...'

'But yeah.' Yuki murmured. 'We _will_ have to tell him...'

'Tell me what?' I looked up at Madara, who was stood in the doorway, his arms crossed.

'Uh...' Yuki stammered.

'Yuki-Chan...' He murmured. 'No offence, but you've gained weight...' He pointed one finger at Yuki's stomach.

'DAD!' Yuki yelled, 'I am _not_ fat! I'm _pregnant_!' Slowly, realisation took over Madara's face.

'You're... Pregnant...?' He whispered, and I pushed my mouth to one side. This didn't look too good... His eyes shifted to me, and my body tensed. It was one of his dark glares.

'Dad...?' Yuki murmured, slinking an arm around my waist.

'Is he the...' Madara trailer off.

'I hope so...' I chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of my head. A silence devoured us, then all of a sudden, Madara started grinning, and hugged Yuki.

'Congratulations, Daughter!' He laughed, and Yuki hugged him tightly. 'So I'll be a grandfather... Wow.' He pulled back and smiled at his daughter, the corners of his eyes crinkling up into a smile. 'Time has gone since I was cradling _you_ in _my_ arms, Yuki-Chan.' Yuki smiled at her father.

'Time has, indeed, gone by.' She murmured, and he kissed her forehead.

'Well...' He said, pulling away from her. 'You'll have to consider moving into that house soon, then.' He gave a final grin, and then walked out of the room. I stared at the doorway, then a thought crept into my head, and my eyes widened. Then I fell back into a sitting position on the bed.

Yuki

I turned to see Deidara sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes wide, and he seemed slightly stricken. I sat beside him, and put an arm around his shoulders, but he didn't budge.

'Deidara?' I spoke softly, but Deidara's head whipped round to look at me, and he seemed alarmed. I jumped back a little. 'A- are you okay, Deidara-kun?' I reached out and touched his shoulder.

'I- I...' Was all he was able to project. He faced me for a few more moments, before lowering his head, and bumping it onto my shoulder.

'What is it?' I urged him onwards, hugging him.

'I just... I can't...' He stammered, and looked up at me, small tears hinted on his cheeks, but he was smiling. 'I mean... I'm gonna... I'm gonna be a dad, Yuki-Chan... un...' I smiled at him, and hugged him tighter.

'I know...!' Even now, I felt the excitement bubble up inside me. Deidara kissed the top of my head, and I nuzzled against him, both of us immersed in tears of happiness.

'Okay, well...' The doctor murmured. 'It looks like you're around... four to five months pregnant...' Deidara's jaw dropped.

'_Seriously_?' He coughed, and the doctor nodded. 'How did we not notice, un?' He questioned, glancing at me.

'Well... I did...' I murmured truthfully. 'But I didn't want to point it out, just in case I really _was_ fat...' Deidara smiled lopsidedly.

When we both left the doctors room, we trudged down the hallway, and saw Shikamaru, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke stood at one of the tables. Shikamaru had his palms flat on the table, and was murmuring something to the others. He averted his dark gaze when we padded past, and gave us a grin. Team 7 turned to look at us, while Deidara padded over between my brother and Naruto, to talk to Sasuke. He obviously was talking about me, because Naruto looked at me, and then took a double take.

'W- whoa, Yuki!' He gasped. 'You're in here for eating too much?' Deidara's dark glare cast to the younger blonde kid, and he walloped him on the top of his head, causing the nine-tails Jinchûriki to sink to the floor.

'You Dumbass!' He growled. 'She's pregnant! Not fat, un!' Shikamaru chuckled.

'Reminds me of when Naruto thought Kurenai-sensei was fat...' He sighed. 'That was such a drag...'

Yeah, well, Shikamaru, everything's a damn "drag" with you.' Naruto muttered, Deidara shooting him another glare which made him back down.

'Dei...' I murmured, and he padded over, resting his arms around my shoulders, looking down at me. 'We have to go...' He nodded, and with one arm around my shoulders, we walked down the corridor, waving to the old team.

Half way down, we walked past a tall, slim woman, with fiery red hair, cropped, but it still flopped over her face. I thought I had seen her from somewhere, but shook it off. It was about five to ten seconds after I realized who she was, and I turned to face her, but she had already turned to look at me.

Her black eyes stared intently at my own, and a smile lingered on her lips. Deidara turned to look at her too, then looked down at me.

'Who's that...?' He murmured. 'Do you know her, un?'

'D- Deidara...' I turned my head slightly, so I could look at him. 'I... I think... I think that's my mom...' Deidara's eyes widened, and he looked back up at her. Rather than staring at me, she started walking towards us, and stopped roughly one and a half metres away.

'Yuki Niiro?' She murmured, and I nodded.

'Myra... Right...?' I said, barely a whisper, but the red-haired woman nodded. 'So you're... My mom...?'

'I did tell you I was still alive, hmm?' She smiled, and pulled me into a soft hug.

'M- mom...' I whispered. When she pulled away, I smiled up at her. 'Just you wait until father finds out you're still here!' He face dulled.

'He doesn't need to know, honey.' She muttered.

'What?' I asked. 'Why?'

'Yuki...' She sighed. 'Let's talk about this elsewhere...' I nodded, and we walked outside to sit on a bench.

'Why won't you let dad know...?' I urged her, yet her eyes were grave.

'Yuki...' She murmured sadly. 'In all truth... The reason you never met your father... It's because we had an argument just a few months after you were born...' He eyes were filled with sadness.

'But... Dad's heartbroken about you...' I murmured, looking at the floor. 'If I try to talk about you... He trails off, and changes the subject.' Her head turned towards me, and I could just tell her eyes were wide. 'Mom you... you have to see him again...' I looked up at her sadly, and she looked away.

'Yuki-Chan...' She whispered. 'It's... I just can't do that...'

'Why not?' I stood up. 'Do you understand how he feels about you?'

'He doesn't care.' My mom muttered.

'What makes you think that?' I said, my voice raising.

She replied; 'Because when he walked out the house, the last time before the Clan was annihilated, he told me he _hated me_.'

'Mom.' I put my hands on her shoulders. 'He cares about you.' She looked away. 'I'm sorry, but he _does_. Sometimes I hear him at night. He prays for you. He really does.' I sighed. 'I said this to Itachi; don't dawdle in the past. It'll trip you up, and you'll find it hard to get going again."' My mom looked up at me.

'Fine.' She muttered, then a smirk replaced the grimace. 'But if your father ends up as a head on a stick, it wasn't me.'

'Fair enough...' I muttered, and turned to Deidara, who was leaning against a tree. 'Let's go.' He nodded, and stepped away from the tree, walking ahead of us a few paces. My mom edged closer to me.

'Who's that?' She murmured.

'Oh... That's Deidara.' I smiled. 'He's my husband.'

'So, this is Deidara?' She smirked. 'You have nice taste, Yuki.' I semi-glared at her.

'What are you getting at?' I hissed, and she grinned darkly.

'I'm only saying he has a nice butt.' She laughed, and Deidara turned his head slightly. I slapped my mom's shoulder.

'He's way too young for you...' I returned her grin. 'Plus, I got there first.' My mom stuck her tongue out at me, and then before I knew it, we were stood outside the Tatami house. My father was sat outside reading Konoha's newspaper, wearing his reading glasses at the tip of his nose. He looked up at us as I clicked open the gate. His gaze was soft, then it showed mass confusion. He put the magazine to the side along with his reading glasses, and stood up. My mom was crying. I heard her faint whimpers from beside me.

'M... Myra...?' Madara murmured, and his eyebrows dropped. My mom's hand covered her mouth, and the tears streamed down her face. My father started walking towards her, then broke into a jog before sprinting across the garden towards us. When he came close enough, I noticed tears were running down his face, too. Immediately, he coiled his arms around my mom's waist, and he was pulling her body into his, crying into her hair.

'I- I'm s- so s- so-r-ry...' My mom stammered, and my dad simply shook his head, kissing her hair.

'I'm the one who's sorry...' He gasped, and pushed his mouth down into the crook of her neck. He looked up at me, his eyes a thankful gaze. Deidara snaked an arm around my waist, and pulled me into him, smiling. My dad then pulled his face away from my mom's neck, and then crashed his lips to hers. Deidara tugged ne along-side him, leaving my parents be, and around the house to the porch swing. He sat on it first, then pulled me onto his lap, so I was sat on his lap, but my legs were resting on the chair.

'Well.' He murmured. 'That went well, un.'

'Indeed.' I replied, snuggling against him. 'But I wonder how Toshiko and Pain are...'

Toshiko

I was sidling along the hallway of the Akatsuki's house, when Konan dashed up to me, and gushed;

'Pain said to meet you in his room.' And then she dashed off, leaving me slightly bewildered. I turned, knowing Pains room was the other way, and I was, in fact, at the end of the hall. I reached forwards, then grabbed the handle of the door, and pushed it down. The door creaked open, and I slunk inside the black room.

'Pain...?' I murmured. Silence. I walked forwards, and after a few steps, hit my knee on the bed leg. 'OUCH!' I yelled, grabbing my leg, and hopping around on the spot. Something behind me moved, but before I could turn my head to see what it was, I saw a faint flash of blue, red and white, before it hit the centre of my back, sending me crashing into a wall, my bloodcurdling scream was the last I heard, before plunging into the blackness known as oblivion.

Pain

I froze, a scream echoing down the hall. I turned my head towards the noise, which was coming from upstairs. It sounded like a girls scream.

'It's probably Kisame messing about again...' I grumbled, and turned to walk up the stairs. When I reached the landing, a loud thud came from my room. I eyed the door suspiciously, then noticed the door was ajar. I crept forwards, in a fighting stance, then placed one palm flat on my door.

'Leader-Sama?'

'WHO THE HELL.' I jumped, and span around, my eyes wide with fright, and a kunai clenched in my hand. Kisame backed away from me, palms facing me. I stood straight.

'Stay.' I ordered, and he nodded. I put my back to the door, counted to three, then jumped in, grabbing the first thing my hands touched. The scream that came from my touch, and pull (I gathered it was someone's hair), sounded quite satisfying. I reached back and flicked the light switch.

'Pain-Sama!' Konan yelled. 'Let go of my hair!' I stared at her.

'You were screaming?' I murmured.

'Yyyyyyyeaaahhh...' Konan twitched her mouth up into a nervous smile.

'Well.' I muttered, dropping her to the floor. 'That was a lie.'

'Ouch.' Was the mumble I got back, and then I looked around the room and my body tensed.

'What... Happened here...' I whispered, and heard movement behind me, so I swung around to face Konan, who had backed away a few paces.

'WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?' I roared at her, and she went down to her knees.

'P- Pain S- S-ama...' She stammered. 'I- I...' I turned back, and knelt down, pulling Toshiko's unconscious body into my lap.

'WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?' I yelled, tears streaming down my face. Konan bowed her head, and covered her face with her hands.

'I- I'm so s- sorry, Leader-Sa-'

'I DON'T EVEN WANT TO FUCKING HEAR IT!' I yelled, and buried my face into Toshiko's crimson hair. 'I just... Don't want to hear you... See you...' My voice quietened. 'Konan...' A small growled rippled through my throat. 'Leave...' I glared up at her face, which was covered with tears, and emblazed with surprise.

'Just leave...' She hesitated. 'That's an... an order...' With no further hesitation, she span around, and, with so much as a sob, she was gone in a swish of black and red material. I sat there, for god knows how long, crying into Toshiko's burgundy hair, cursing Konan.

'What the hell did she do to you...?' I whispered, over and over. The door creaked open, and I lifted my head slowly, rocking Toshiko back and forth. Kisame looked down at us, and shook his head sadly.

'That Konan...' He whispered. Nothing more needed to be said from him. He, too, was crying. Kisame and Toshiko were good friends, and I understood what it was like for him to see her like this, fading away slowly in my arms, as I felt the same pain.

I put my hand over Toshiko's heart, and felt it beating slowly. But it was slowing rapidly. I leant over her, and picked her body up, and carried her past Kisame, and out of the house.

I took her to Nagato. He was the only person who could revive Toshiko. Nagato was the one who revived me, and now I wanted him to help me. Thankfully, he agreed.

I had to wait back at the house, and three days passed until I got a call from him.

'Nagato says you can go to him...' Konan murmured one morning. I was still angered at her, so I simply nodded with a "Hn." I walked past her, and out the door, following the track, then turning down the path only myself, Nagato and Konan knew of. Nagato was now situated in the place where the Akatsuki lair once was. I padded down the cliff, and stood in front of the large rock, which moved as I neared. On the other side, was Nagato, standing next to someone similar to him, but female. I looked from Nagato, to the girl, who had pale blue rinnegan eyes, a single piercing through her nose, one on her cheek, and one on her eyebrow. She was staring at me, slightly bemused, and then I broke down.


	27. Forbidden Love Chapter 27

Chapter 27!: A Change in Toshiko!

Toshiko

I ran to Pain's side, and put my hands on his shoulders. I knew this was hard for him.

'Pain-Sama...?' I murmured, and he looked up at me, tears welling in his eyes. I let him fall forwards into my chest, and I hugged him, kissing the top of his head.

'It's okay now...' I whispered, and hugged him tighter. 'I'm okay...' I turn my head, and look at Nagato, who nods, and turns into the blackness. When I looked back to Pain, he was staring at me with tears in his eyes.

'I... I'm gonna kill Konan...' He whispered, and brushed his hand up into my hair. He pulled my face down to his and kissed me. I pushed back onto his lips, and then pulled away after a few moments.

'We should go.' I murmured, and Pain nodded.

'Let us not go back to Akatsuki just yet...' He whispered. I raised an eyebrow.

'Why not?' I asked, and we both stood up.

'It still pains me to see Konan...' He said, not meeting my eye contact. 'Let's go to Konoha. We can visit Deidara and Yuki.' I bit my lip.

'But... I've changed.' I whispered. Pain shook his head.

'It won't matter.' I nod, and we both walk hand in hand towards Konoha.

Deidara

Now that Yuki's dad and mom were back together, myself and Yuki could move out and start a family of our own. We knew we weren't quite ready for that, so we stuck around for a while. Pain and Toshiko later arrived that day, and Toshiko had piercings over her face and rinnegan eyes. Pain told me of what happened when Yuki and Tosh were out of earshot. But he was delighted about his adopted little sister's pregnancy. It made me happy, because Pain was usually quite dull. I saw it in his eyes afterwards. He, too, wanted to become a father. I just hope one day he does. He'd make a lovely father. He's so warm and friendly to those he knows.

About 2 months had passed by the time we knew it was right to move out. The house wasn't too far away, but it was a large Tatami, and had a lot of land around it. Then not long after we moved in, The thought struck me one night after Yuki had fallen asleep. She was six and a half months pregnant, which left two and a half months left... Also, we hadn't even considered the baby's name. I turned to Yuki one morning after I heard her sit up in bed.

'Mitsuki?' I murmured.

'What?' She raised an eyebrow. I smiled, and walked over to her, sitting next to her on the bed and hugging her.

'The baby. If it's a girl, what about Mitsuki, un?'

'Mitsuki..?' She repeated. 'But what if it's a boy?' I patted her swollen stomach, and she slapped my hand away. 'No touching!' I pouted.

'Okay, what about...' I chuckled. No. Just no.

'What?' Yuki's eyes narrowed at me. I laughed again.

'Suddenly Hidan's name popped into my head.' I laughed harder, and Yuki slapped my shoulder playfully.

'What the hell, Deidara-kun?' She murmured, and kissed my neck.

'If it's a boy...' I urged, elbowing her lightly.

'Well... How about... Hmm...' She stared out the window in thought. '...Khaz...'

'Khaz?' I repeated, scanning the name through my head. 'That's a... strange name.'

'Dude.' She smirked. 'You're the only guy I've ever seen called Deidara.' I glared at her.

'You seen anyone called Khaz?'

'My grandfather.' Again, the smirk appeared on her face. I sighed.

'Okay, okay, you win. Khaz it is.' I returned her smirk. 'But what if it's a girl?'

'Oh geeze.' She rolled her eyes. 'Mitsuki. But.' She gave a little glare, but her expression was too cute to be daunting. 'I was considering Matsuri.'

'Matsuri?' I murmured. 'Isn't there someone in Sunagakure with that name?'

'Yeah. But there's about 5000 different Yuki's in the world, Dei.' She grinned. I sighed again.

'Okay... I do like Matsuri better, to be honest.'

'Thank god that's sorted.' I nodded, and stood up. 'Where're you going?' She murmured.

'To get breakfast.' As if on cue, my stomach growled. Yuki giggled.

'Okay.' She swung her legs off the bed, before staggering to my side.

'Fatso.' I mutter, and she slaps me.

'Hey, Your child.' She growled playfully. 'If you don't like it, I can always get an abor-'

'HELL NO!' We both fell silent, and my face turned red. 'I- I mean... Just... no...' She smiled at me, and snaked her arms around my neck, and pulled me into a kiss.

'Hey.' Yuki murmured against my lips. 'You have to feed me twice as much, y'know.' I slapped her butt.

'Do you want to come out of the hospital heavier then when you came in?' She laughed at this. 'I'll disown you, missy.'

'Fine.' She pulled away from me and padded out the room, waiting in the hallway. I followed her, and then I saw she was smirking. 'But I wouldn't disown you if _you_ came out a hospital after giving birth and being heavier than when _you_ went in.' I narrowed my eyes.

'Enough with the girl jokes?' I sighed. 'I'm not a girl...' Her arms slunk around my waist.

'Duh.' She kissed my nose. 'Those who see you as a girl are obviously blind, love.' I smiled down at her, then pressed my lips to hers briefly.

'My tummy is complaining.' I murmured against her lips. She laughed again.

'The tummy inside my tummy is complaining.' She smiled, her eyes soft. I put my arm around her waist, and lead her into the kitchen where she sat on a stool next to the worktop. I made some toast, and slid some onto the table for her, kissing her forehead as I placed it down.

Two months slowly passed. The days were long, and for Yuki, they were incredibly hard. I felt partially guilty for not being in her position. Of course, it was impossible for me to _be_ in her position, being a man and all...

Pain and Itachi came round on a regular basis, both every two days, making sure their little sister was okay and not in any trouble.

Yuki awoke me one dark morning, shaking my shoulder and whispering my name.

'Deidara...Deidara, wake up...' I blinked my eyes open and rolled over to look at her face. She was wide awake.

'Yuki...' I murmured, rubbing my eyes and sitting up. 'What is it...?'

'Deidara, I think the baby's coming.' She whispered. And all of a sudden, I was wide awake.

'What?' I yelped. 'Seriously?'

'Yeah...' Her voice was now strained. 'It hurts...'

'Oh man...' I growled, and slid out the bed. 'Thank god were close to Konoha Hospital...'

'Yeah...' She whispered. I pushed my mouth to the side, and picked Yuki up. She squealed a little. 'How many times do you have to do that?' She yelped, and I chuckled.

'This reminds me of the first mission we went on.' I said softly, before darting out the door.

'Jeesh. I hated you then.' She whispered as I closed the door behind us.

'Yeah...' I exhaled through my nose, and smiled to myself. 'Those were the days...'

'What?' Yuki exclaimed, and I looked down at her.

'Hey, I'm not finished. Hmph.'

'Oh. Okay.' Yuki blushed in embarrassment. I smiled.

'Those were the days you hated me, un.' I murmured, carrying her towards the hospital.

'I hated you?' She whispered, her arms around my neck. 'You hated me, too.'

'No...' I looked at her softly. 'I had a huge crush on you a few weeks after you joined.'

'Seriously?' Yuki said, baffled. 'Why didn't you ever tell me?' I closed my eyes briefly.

'I was too nervous.' I sighed, and we were near the doors of the hospital. Yuki pulled on my neck, and I stopped. 'What is it?' I asked, and she pulled my head down to hers, and kissed me.

'Don't be afraid.' She whispered. 'I'll be okay.' I smiled at her, and lead her into the hospital.

'I know.'

I had to wait outside the maternity ward. My heart was pounding out of my chest, and my breathing was shallow. Everything around me was as silent as the night, and all I could hear was my own noises. My breathing and my heart. I had spaced out. My eyes were wide, and I was panicking. I was snapped out of my little fantasy when something touched my shoulder. I looked to the side, and saw Madara. He sat down next to me, and patted my shoulder.

'Pain told me the news.' He murmured. I just stared. Pain? How did he know? Madara smiled, and nodded to the side. Sure enough, Pain was stood parallel to us. He was staring out of the window mindlessly. At no surprise, Toshiko padded down the hallway and gave myself and Madara some tea, then turned to Pain and put an arm around him, also giving him tea. Pain glanced at her and murmured something, and Toshiko nodded, then put her head on his shoulder. Pain put his arm around her shoulders, and sighed.

We must have been there for a good six hours, because I fell asleep at some point, and when I woke back up, it was light outside.

I blinked and looked around. Madara was still sat on my right, sleeping. Toshiko and Pain were huddled up across the hall from me, and then now next to Madara was Myra, who had her head on his shoulder, but her eyes were open. On my left, Itachi was sat with his eyes closed, but I supposed he wasn't asleep. Apparently I was right, because his eyes flicked open and he looked towards me. He smiled warmly before standing up and walking down the hall.

I sighed, and then as if on cue, and nurse walked out from the room next to us, and everyone perked up.

'Which of you is the father...' she said, almost a whisper. I suddenly panicked, father of the mom, or the baby? Madara asked this for me.

'Of the baby?' He murmured. And the nurse nodded. I stood up shakily, and she smiled at me.

'Come on in.' She said, and led me into the room. First things first. Yuki was asleep. I really could not blame her though. The nurse motioned for me to close the door, so I did. But as I did so, Yuki's eyes blinked open, and she yawned.

'Deidara...' She murmured, stretching. I smiled nervously, and approached her. The nurse told me to sit down next to her, and then she turns away from us. I look across at Yuki. My eyes must have been wide with shock, because she put her hand over mine and squeezed it.

She looked tired. Really, really tired. I looked up as a nurse approached me, cradling a bundle of small towels in her arms. She smiled, and I took the small package into my arms.

I looked into the large black eyes of a baby, and a tear rolled down my face. Yuki's hand settled onto my shoulder, and I looked up at her, and gave her a big smile. The nurse gave us a swift glance, then murmured;

'It's a little girl.'

From that moment on, we took in the greatest role of a human's life.

_Parenthood._


	28. Forbidden Love Chapter 28

Chapter 28!: Uchiha Tsuki Itonami

Deidara

I opened my eyes. The room was dim, and eerie shadows from the trees cast into our bedroom. I sat upright, and glanced at the clock. 6:30 Am. The house was still quiet. I looked to my right where Yuki was laid beside me, her back to me, and huddled into a ball. She was wearing nothing but a navy blue Uchiha t-shirt and her panties. I sighed. No cry, so squeal, no nothing from our first born child. We named her Tsuki. Her hair was as black as the night, and she had blue eyes, which, sadly, she inherited from me. She only had cropped hair, as she was only nine months old. I put my hand onto my forehead and sighed. All of a sudden, I had a headache. Great. I chewed on a piece of loose skin on my lip and slid out of the bed.

Over the past nine months since Tsuki was born, I had to get a job. Of course, my job was back with the Akatsuki. But we weren't doing evil stuff anymore. We were working for Konoha, and keeping an eye on the three Biju we had.

Which raises me to another suspicion. What are we to do with the Juichuri? When Yuki passes away, we'd have to put the Biju into another Shinobi's body. Our daughter is the most likely answer, sadly.

I ran a brush through my hair, tied it loosely at the back, leaving my fringe free, of course. And then slipping my Akatsuki clothes on.

Just as I was slipping my cloak on, I heard a faint squeal from the room next to us. Tsuki. I dropped the cloak, and padded out of the room, not wanting to wake up Yuki, and walked down the hall, then opened Tsuki's door quietly. I tip-toed over to her crib, and looked over the bars that kept her from falling out. Big azure eyes stared up at me, and a smile broke out on her face.

'lelele.' She murmured, dribbling, and outstretching her arms towards me.

'Hello muck-meister, un...' I murmured, smiling, and picking her up, holding her around her waist and rump. Looking at her, I suddenly saw she had grown a little, and changed. I touched her nose with my index finger, and she grabbed mine, giggling. I frowned at her.

'I need that, un.' I said, sounding funny, but she giggled more. I chuckled, and she let go as I walked her down the hallway, and down the stairs. I padded into the kitchen, and sat her on her high chair, and made some milk for her. I gave it to her in a bottle, and, her being quite intelligent for her age, she grabbed it and stuck it in her mouth. I got a carton of orange juice out of the fridge, and poured two glasses full of it. I started sipping at mine, staring at Tsuki intently, while she gave me an innocent look whilst sucking on the bottle. Her expressions definitely came from her mom. Just as I was thinking about that, Yuki sidled into the kitchen with a yawn.

'Morning.' She murmured, walking towards us, and ruffling Tsuki's hair as she padded past her. Tsuki giggled again. I put my juice on the side and smiled to her.

'Sleep well?' I asked, coiling my arms around her waist.

'I guess.' She yawned again, complying and snaking hers around my neck. I chuckled, and picked up the other glass of orange juice.

'Here. I'll make some breakfast, un.' She smiled to me, and took the glass, kissing my cheek. We ate breakfast in silence, apart from Tsuki who was having a lot of fun banging her bottle on the table. Tsuki brought it up once more, and then it slipped from her hands, and she threw it behind her. It landed with a clatter and a smash as it hit the floor and shattered. She turned away from looking at it, her eyes wide, and all she said was; "Oops". Me and Yuki looked at each other without moving our heads from Tsuki, and then we both laughed. Tsuki gave us a "What the Fuck?" expression, before giggling herself.

A few years on, one sunny day we headed off to Sunagakure to visit Gaara. We figured the Sand's Kazekage wanted to see one of his closest friends daughter, so why not? Gaara seemed pleased his friend had come this far, and he even confessed to us he wanted someone to be with him for his life, too. So that was him and Pain... I was sure Pain were to become a father. A feeling just ran through me that he would.

'Hey, Deidara...' I snapped out of my fantasy, and looked up at Gaara. His ice blue eyes were staring at me intently. His glance changed to over my shoulder, and I turned my head. He was looking at Yuki who had Tsuki propped over her shoulder, talking to Kankuro and Temari. I looked back to Gaara, and he was looking at them sadly.

'Take care of Yuki...' He murmured. 'She's like a sister to me.' I nodded to him, and he outstretched his hand. I took it, and shook it.

'Sayonara for now.' I murmured. And Gaara nodded, letting go of my hand and turning away from me to go back to his job as the Kazekage. I wandered over to Yuki and she smiled to me.

'See you around, Kankuro, Temari.' She said. Temari nodded, and Kankuro grinned, and as they turned away, he winked at her. Flirt ... Couldn't he see by the ring on her finger she was married? Sheesh!

On the way home, we walked through the Konoha woods and just so happened to run into Hidan. He seemed slightly lost, but didn't hold back his immaturity and bitchiness.

'Well fucking well, look what Jashin's dragged in...' He smirked. 'The two fucktard lesbians.' He laughed a presumptuous laugh. I sighed and looked away. I never really liked this Jashinist. Never.

Yuki rolled her eyes at the man.

'Now, now, Hidan.' She murmured, looking him straight into the eyes. 'I seem to remember when Deidara here, passed away before myself and Toshiko-Chan brought him back, you were in tears.' Hidan stared at her.

'No I wasn't.' He said quietly, and I noticed Chimamire walking up behind him.

'Yes you were.' Yuki said, obviously the more intelligible of the two.

'NO I FUCKING WASN'T!' Hidan screamed. Chimamire stood beside him and gave him a funny glare.

'What are you now arguing about, Hidan?' She murmured. Yuki looked at her.

'He's denying to fact he was crying when Deidara was temporarily dead.' Yuki established.

'Papa.' Tsuki whispered, and I suddenly felt awful for not realising she was still there. Her big blue eyes looked up at me, and she outstretched her arms. Yuki saw this, and let me take the six year old into my arms. As usual, she played with my fringe. I looked at her intently, and she smiled, showing her white teeth. Then something odd happened. A fleck of white substance sauntered down from the sky, and landed of little Tsuki's nose. She tried to take it off, but it melted.

'Eww, Papa, that's cold...' She murmured, and I rubbed the cold wet liquid off her nose. Yuki and Hidan had stopped arguing, and had looked up. Multiples of the white fluff was falling from the sky.

'No way...' Yuki whispered. Hidan and Chimamire looked up at the sky too.

'Is that...?' Chimamire murmured, and Hidan broke out into a grin.

'Oh my Jashin.' He laughed. 'It's fucking snowing!' My mind suddenly worked it's way. There was no chance it could snow. Especially as we hadn't has snowfall in about seven years, since I was questioning myself about my existence... Ahah... that takes me back...

_~Flashback~_

_I buried my head in my knees._

'_What am I really?' I asked myself, and looked up into the cloudy skies. A flake of snow landed on my nose, and I brushed it away with back of my hand. 'I'm just a small….' I smoothed the softly laid snow beside me. '…Consciousness…'_

_~End of Flashback~_

'Daddy?' Tsuki whispered, and pulled my hair.

'Ouch! Tsuki, that hurt!' I exclaimed, rubbing my head.

'Gomen..' She whispered, because she couldn't say Gomen'nasai yet. 'But daddy, you blanked out.'

'Oh...' I whispered. 'I'm sorry, sweetie.' She grinned at me. But I was right. The snow was thick, so we could barely see each other. I could see Tsuki and faintly see Yuki, but not Hidan and Chimamire very well. The snow has made its way up to our ankles.

'We'd better leave.' Yuki said, and jumped off into one of the tree's, myself, Tsuki, Chimamire and Hidan following. 'If we hang around, we're sure to get snowed in.

'Where are we going to sleep?' I called to her, and she looked back at me briefly.

'We'll hitch a camp on the roof. We'll have to warn the rest of Konoha to do so too.'

I nodded to her.

We entered the village and there were children playing in the snow.

'Take Tsuki home.' Yuki whispered, brushing her hand across the six year old who was huddling into my chest. 'You'll have to get her into winter gear, and lots of blankets.' I nodded, and looked down at our daughter. She was pale. Her hair was dotted with white flecks of snow, and she was shivering.

'Come on then, you.' I whispered to her, and bolted off towards the house.

Yuki

I watched Deidara take Tsuki towards the house, and I turned to Hidan and Chimamire.

'Hidan, you warn the Akatsuki.' A nod. 'Chimamire, spread word around the village, starting with my parents, Madara and Myra.' She gawped.

'You're Madara's daughter?' She growled.

'Yes. Wow.' Hidan rolled his eyes. 'Get moving, bitch.' Chima glared at him, then bolted away. Hidan grinned.

'Well. See you.' He said, and leapt off to my left. I turned and headed to the Hokage's place.

'Lady Tsunade?' I murmured, standing in front of the Hokage's desk. Lady Tsunade turned towards me.

'Yuki, what brings you here?' She asked, though I knew she knew what I was going to say.

'I advise we warn the village and make preparations for a snow storm.' I said formally, and the Hokage nodded. 'I've already taken action, and some of my comrades are warning the village as we speak.' Tsunade smiled.

'On the ball, as Always, Yuki-Chan.' She sighed. 'Just like your father. But yes, I will take preparations. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are on a mission. I'll warn them when they return. The rest of you must pitch up tents on the roofs.' A thought struck me.

'Maybe we can pitch tents in the Akatsuki Lair, Milady.' The thought seemed to horrify her.

'The Akatsuki Lair?' she growled. 'I cannot allow that. They would kill us all, especially Naruto.' I couldn't hold back my dark gaze.

'Milady, I can assure you that won't happen.' I murmured strongly. 'Please do remember that I, myself, am a part of the Akatsuki, and have been for most of my life.' Tsunade sighed. 'Also, the lair is abandoned, now. The Akatsuki live in a house.'

'Okay, okay.' Lady Tsunade murmured, just as Sakura and Naruto walked through the door.

'It's bloody freezing out there!' Naruto said, brushing the snow off of his jacket. Sakura glared at him.

'Naruto, you baka!' She growled. Tsunade waved her hand.

'Yuki, you go and ask Akatsuki for permission.'

'Yes, milady.' I darted out of the window, because the door was inoperable by the snow.

Deidara was stood on our roof, snow up to his calves, and little Tsuki in his arms.

'We need to go to Pain!' I yelled, and he nodded, bolting towards me, Tsuki in his arms.

I suddenly wondered if Konan had stopped being a pain in the Ass.

Pain

'Pain?' I turned and looked at Toshiko behind me. 'Is something the matter?'

'Toshiko...' I murmured, and looked away. 'Not really.'

'Not really?' Toshiko repeated, and sat down beside me. 'You seem out of Character.'

'Hmm?' I gave her a sidelong look. 'How so?'

'You're more pale than usual...' Toshiko pointed out. 'Your attitude has turned more laid-back, and the weather doesn't even seem to impinge on you.' She paused. 'Is it your doing?' I looked at her. She was deeply concerned.

'Toshiko, I can only control rain.' I looked away from her, the snow landing on my eye lashes and nose. 'This is only the mere power of mother nature.' Toshiko sighed sadly. I hesitated, then turned my head to her.

'What is wrong?' I asked.

'Nothing.' She avoided my eyes contact.

'Hmm... Toshiko...' I murmured, and she looked up at me a little. 'Would you-'

'Pain-Sama?' I hung my head, before turning to Yuki, who landed on her toes lightly, with Deidara and Tsuki with them. I felt my inanimate heart pang.

'Y- yes, Yuki...' I replied.

'Can Konohagakure use the Lair to camp out in while the snow is around?' She asked. I nodded.

'The lair is little use to us.' I murmured, taking a quick glance at Toshiko, who seemed sad. She hadn't moved a muscle, and her eyes were looking down as the snow bounced of her beautiful face. 'Konoha can use it as much as they need to.' Yuki bowed her head.

'Arigato.' She turned and bounced off back to Konoha, Deidara in tow. I looked back to Toshiko, and sighed, knowing she wouldn't oblige to my question. I'd ask her later.

'Come, Toshiko.' I said softly, getting up and brushing my cloak down from the snow, before shaking the snow out of my hair. She then looked up at me and nodded, getting up and following me without a word.

We arrived at the lair, and Deidara informed us Konoha was on their way. The river around the lair was frozen, to we had to be careful to cross it. Deidara was already in the lair, and we approached it at a steady pace. Beside me, Toshiko lost her footing, and fell forwards. I shot my arms out and held her around her back and waist as so she didn't hit the floor. She stood up again, and I kept my arms around her. She looked up at me quietly, without a word. Had I upset her? If so, how? We held the eye contact, then Toshiko hung her head and quickly put her arms around my waist and hugged me, her head in my chest.

'Pain-Sama.' She whispered. I closed my eyes, and put my head into her neck. I looked up at her, and She was crying.

'Do not cry...' I murmured, wiping them away. 'Out here, they will freeze.' Toshiko chuckled sadly. 'Toshiko, have I upset you?' Toshiko looked up at me.

'No... Why?' She whispered.

'You seem upset with me.' I looked into her pale blue rinnegan eyes, and she moved her arms up around my neck.

'No...' Her eyes appeared dull again.

'Is something else bothering you?' I asked, and Toshiko seemed affected by this question.

'Well...' She whispered.

'What is it?' We heard voices from afar. Konoha.

'I'll tell you later.' She said, and I kissed her before tugging her into the lair, being careful of the ice, of course.

Later on that evening, all of Konoha had pitched up their tents for their own private space, and The Akatsuki had Red clouds emblazed on theirs. As the night fell upon us, even in our liar and the tents it was cold. When I came back into mine and Toshiko's tent, Toshiko was huddled in a mound of Blankets, cuddling her knees to her chest. I, for one, cannot feel the temperature change, as so, I couldn't feel the cold. Even though my immune system was shut down and so, my body was warm. It just fooled people I was a living, breathing human being. I looked down at Toshiko, who still could feel the temperature, and breathed out through my nose, a puff of steam following suit. I threw my cloak to the side, and pulled my top over my head, so my chest was exposed. I then slid my trousers and shoes off, and put them on top of my cloak, before sliding under the covers and wrapping my arms around her waist. She turned over to face me, and she huddled against my chest, wrapping her legs around mine. We lay like that for about ten minutes in silence.

'Pain-Sama?' I heard her whisper from below me. I looked down at her, and she was looking at me with bright blue rinnegan eyes. I paused, and the breathed through my nose.

'Call me Yahiko...' I murmured. I wanted to be myself again. Toshiko blushed. I raised an eyebrow at this.

'Why are you blushing?' I asked, and Toshiko turned her head away. 'And no wonder you're freezing.' I said, sitting up and crossing my legs. 'Look at what you're wearing.. or not wearing.' Toshiko looked down at herself. She was only in the Akatsuki fishnet shirt and panties.

'So?' She scowled, but the blush took over even more. I chuckled at how she tried to look daunting, and then pulled her into my lap.

'Uh. Yahiko?' She murmured.

'Hmm?' I buried my face into her hair.

'This might sound a little strange...' She whispered, then turned around in my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck, and her legs around my waist. 'But... Well...' She sighed. 'Never mind.' She looked slightly sad. I paused a second.

'Toshiko, I don't know if you'll oblige to this.' I murmured, and kissed her neck. 'But we're really getting on with our years, now.'

'Yahiko... Aren't we immortal?' Toshiko asked me.

'Not exactly.' I replied, my gaze softening on hers.

'Oh. Fair enough.' Toshiko looked at me, a sudden lust in her eyes.

'Anyway, What I mean with that, is that... Well.' This was harder than I anticipated. Toshiko leant into my body, and pressed her lips against mine. I slowly lowered until I was laid on my back, and Toshiko had her hands around my face. I pulled away from her, and she looked at me.

'Yahiko...' She whispered, and I ran my tongue along her jaw-line. 'Yahiko... I...' I ran my tongue down her neck, then bit into her neck softly. Toshiko left out a little gasp, and ran her hands through my hair. My eyes were closed, and I bit down on Toshiko's neck slightly harder. Toshiko let out quiet moans, so no one could hear us.

When I let myself go on Toshiko's neck, she leant over my face, and covered my mouth with hers, running her tongue along my bottom lip. I granted her access, and she pushed her tongue into mine, and I pushed back. Toshiko pulled away first, and she hesitated as she did so.

'Sempai! Sempai!' Tobi's shrill voice was heard. Wait. Tobi? Toshiko looked down at me, and I heard the manic giggling from Madara's Tobi persona echo through the lair.

'Sempai!' He yelled once more.

'Shut up, Tobi, yeah.' Deidara's voice muttered, followed by small giggles from his daughter and Yuki.

'Dei-Dei, don't be so hard on him.' Yuki's voice chuckled.

'Daddy!' Tsuki laughed. I wondered what she was laughing about, because she still was. Toshiko looked back to me, and I stared at her intently. I wondered what our children, if we were to have any, would look like. And I don't know why, but I think she was pondering about the same thing.


	29. Forbidden Love  Final Chapter: 29

Chapter 29!: Yahiko is Not One of Us! (Yahiko vs. 6 paths of Pain)

Toshiko

Okay, so here's the truth. After hearing Deidara, "Tobi" and Yuki, something inside me ticked. Like Yuki before Tsuki was born, I suddenly wanted to have children too.

A child is more than just a pain in the ass as they get to their teen years, they're also a sign of love and care, like the way I feel about Yahiko. I know that the child wouldn't really be his issue, but I mean, He needs to be there for it to work, right?

So, I was looking down at him, and his eyes were soft, and I wondered what he was thinking.

'Yahiko?' I asked, a slight bounce in my voice, strangely.

'Yes?'

'Uh. What are you thinking?' I asked the ginger man underneath me.

'Ah.' He said softly. 'Nothing.'

'Ohh...'

'Why?' He suddenly asked. I sweat dropped.

'Well. uh. Um.' I was going to say this slowly and understandably. *Sucks in air...* 'Yahiko... I... !' ...Fuck...

Yahiko's face showed emotion, for once, and his eyes widened and he looked more and more shocked as he unravelled the words.

'W- What?' was all he seemed to be able to say.

'Eeee~!' I made a small squeal, before jumping up and diving under the blankets again, whilst Yahiko sat up. I peeked out at him from under the mound of blankets, and he just stared at me.

'Are you being serious?' he asked, and I hid under them again, and squinted my eyes shut. Yahiko lifted the covers, and I opened one eyes to look up at him, but he was smiling.

'If that's the case, then it is fine with me.' He murmured, and ran his hand through my fringe. 'Actually, that's what I wanted to ask you.'

Oh shit. So I got all worked up, and he wanted to anyway. Greaaattt.

I looked up at him, blushing.

'Is it possible for us to have kids?' I murmured. 'I mean, we're meant to be undead...' Yahiko shrugged.

'I guess we'll just have to find out.' He smiled.

Yuki

I watched Deidara and Tsuki, as Deidara picked up the small child, and bit her nose. Tsuki broke into hysterical giggles and waved her arms and legs about.

'Daaadddyyyy!' She squealed, and Deidara tossed her over his shoulder, and marched towards me.

'What on earth are you doing?' I murmured, and Deidara stalked past me, looking at me through his fringe.

'I'm taking out the trash.' He grinned, and Tsuki bit into his shoulder. 'Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow.' He growled playfully, and tried to ignore the _biting_ pain in his shoulder. He sat the small blackette on one of the rocks, and stared at her dauntingly. I glanced over to one of the tents, and my father slipped out of it, zipping the entrance shut. He looked over at me and smiled. Deidara snuck up behind me and picked me up around my waist. This time, I was the one squealing.

'Deidara!' I squeaked. 'What are you doing?' Deidara dropped me back down on the floor, his arms still around my waist, and moved one of his hands up so it covered my mouth. I wondered why he was doing this... Then I knew. The tongue on his hand forced its way into my mouth, and I felt Deidara grin.

'I am such a naughty boy...' He murmured against my ear. Before I knew it, I was battling with the tongue with his hand... It was one of the most obscure things I had done. Deidara was chuckling in my ear, and I snuck onto what kind of message he was telling me. He pulled his hand away from me, and I turned to him. He was giving me an extremely cheesy look.

'No.' I simply said, and his eyebrows dropped. 'We have one already. Two would be too much.' Deidara hugged me.

'Awwhhh.' He said in disappointment. 'But it's so cold...' I glared at him. 'Uuuuunnnnnnn~' He gave me a very kitty-ish face.

'Oh for god's sake...' I sighed. 'Fine, but it's your responsibility.' Deidara grinned.

'I win, un.' He chuckled, and picked me up.

'Yeah, yeah, hush you.' I looked at Madara, and he rolled his eyes.

'I'll look after Tsuki...' He sighed, smirking at us. Deidara gave him another wide grin, before tugging me to a far away corner of the lair. I glared at him as he captured me in a deep kiss. He caught onto it, and looked up at me.

'What?' He murmured. I rolled my eyes before smirking at him.

'Here we go again...' I grinned, and kissed him again.

3 Months Later

Toshiko

I padded into the room which Yahiko was stood in, and he stared at me sadly.

'What's wrong?' I asked. He turned his head, and Nagato was stood in the shadows with the other five pains. Nagato stared at me. Well, more like my stomach. I raised an eyebrow, and he looked back at Yahiko.

'Tendo...' He growled. 'You should know as well as I do that you've broken the rules.'

'I know.' Yahiko murmured. 'But it's my decision.'

'I brought you back from death so you could help in the great Shinobi war.' Nagato's head lowered, and he stared at Yahiko darkly. 'You've violated our rules, Tendo.'

'Nagato.' Yahiko mumbled. 'I know it's against our rules, but I have my reasons.'

'Reasons? Futile.' Nagato gritted his teeth. 'Both relationships and breeding are against the rules. I'm afraid you will have to be exterminated.'

'What?' I blurted out. 'Why just him?' Nagato's glare switched to me.

'Because for all we know, it could have been rape.' Nagato's gaze turned back to Yahiko. 'Death is your reward.'

'Nagato! Be reasonable!' Yahiko cried, sounding pleading. 'We both know the hardships of growing up without parents!' Nagato's glare hardened.

'Don't bring that into here.' Nagato growled. 'It's irrelevant!'

'It's not!' Yahiko cried. 'I know both our parents were killed, Nagato, But destroying everything won't bring peace!'

'Oh really?' Nagato shouted. 'You're the one who bloody came up with it!'

'Yes, I know!' Yahiko's voice softened. 'But... But I no longer desire to kill. I ... I want to have children, and show them the love and care of a father I never had.' Nagato's face almost imploded with anger.

'You imbecile!' He yelled, spitting in Yahiko's face. 'You can't do that!'

'I can.' Yahiko murmured. 'And I will. You can't stop me, Nagato.' Nagato growled through his teeth.

'Fine. But your immortality and power will vanish.' Nagato's eyes turned dark. Yahiko's face showed no emotion.

'Fine with me.' He simply said, then turned around and walked towards me, stopping at my side. 'Come, Toshiko.' He slid his hand into mine, and I followed him out of the door.

We started to walk across a field, when Yahiko yelped and fell onto his knees, clutching his chest.

'Yahiko!' I cried, and knelt down to him, putting one of my hands on his back, and the other on his free hand.

'Man... That hurt...' He looked up at me. He still had his rinnegan, but I felt his back and his hand slowly become warm. 'Hey... What... Hey, look.' He moved my hand to over his heart, and I felt it steadily beating. His expression said it all. He had his emotions, his senses and his breath back. He was himself again.

I stared at him, and the strangest thing happened... He smiled. He had smiled before, but it was always an emotionless smile. This time, however, he smiled; and his eyes smiled with him.

'Y- you...' I stammered, and he started to grin.

'Damn, it feels good to be myself again.' He draped his arms around my waist, and put his head in my neck. I hugged him back, the sensation completely changed within him. He was warm, and it felt like he meant it. He looked at me contentedly, and then tenderly pressed his lips to mine. It felt utterly different. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pushed back against his lips. The sensation was like a completely different person; but strangely enough... I liked it... He pulled away, and I stared at him attentively, looking to see if anything physical had changed. Nothing had changed. Nothing at all.

From there, I swore everything was getting better. But then the most awful thing happened. I woke up one morning and took a progress test on my pregnancy. The results I burst into tears for. Yahiko walked into the bathroom and hugged me.

'Toshiko, honey, what's wrong?' He murmured, and I hugged him back, crying into his shoulders.

'Y- Yahiko ...' I sobbed. 'I- I'm sorry...'

'Sorry for what?' He whispered, his voice soft and reassuring, but it just didn't work.

'Yahiko... I- I...' I inhaled sharply. 'W- We've lost the b- baby...' Yahiko's breathing halted for a moment, and he froze completely.

'What...' He looked down at me and rubbed my back. 'Oh... Well... All is not lost, Toshiko-Chan. We can try again.' I looked up at the redhead I had fallen in love with, and nodded. A second chance couldn't hurt.

Yuki

'Oh for... Will you stop fussing over it?' I laughed as Deidara scurried over the house.

'No! It's important, un!' He said as he rushed past me. Tsuki was sat on my lap with a confused look on her face.

'Mama?' She whispered. 'What's Papa doing?'

'Being a silly Daddy.' I murmured in reply, and she smiled. Deidara Flopped down next to us on the sofa, and sighed.

'I can't believe I lost it, un.' He rubbed his hands over his face.

'Hey. We can get a new one.' I paused. 'Or just wait and see what happens.' Deidara stared at me, then prodded my stomach.

'You said it was my responsibility.' He reminded me. 'So I have to be a father and get it right, un.'

'Right.' I rolled my eyes. 'Hey, what are you doing now?'

'I could swear I ... Ugh ... Come on ... u ... Uuuuunnnnnnn ...' I sighed. Deidara had lost the pregnancy test. I was convinced we didn't need one, because we didn't use one before, but he just wouldn't give up.

'Deidara, honey, We don't need one.'

'We do!' He murmured, his head darting up from leaning over the side of the couch. He was red, and his hair was scraggly. I chuckled at him, and then snaked my arms around his waist, pulling him into me.

'H- hey!' He cried, trying to cling onto the sofa.

'Dei-kun ...' I purred. 'We don't _need_ one.' Tsuki pulled Deidara's hair a little.

'Yeaa Daddy, we dun need one!' She crossed her arms, and Deidara laughed. I kissed Tsuki's forehead.

'Come on Tsuki.' I murmured. 'It must be about bed time, now. You have school tomorrow.'

'YAY!' Tsuki yelled, giggling, jumping up and running out the room. Deidara chuckled, and nuzzled against me.

'That's not the end of our troubles, is it, hmm?' Deidara looked at me through a smirk.

'Most definitely not.' I replied, hugging him. 'It's not the start, either.'

8 and a half months later.

Yahiko

I looked down at Toshiko. Her face was red, and she was sweating. My heart ached. We were about 300 miles away from the nearest hospital, and here she was: in labour. She was half a month early, but I'm sure she didn't mind. I held on to her hand, and she squeezed it tightly. I rubbed her back, as she was sat up, and she turned her head and thumped it into my chest. In between her pants of distraught, she swore, and breathed my name.

'It's okay.' I whispered, kissing her neck. 'It'll be okay.' Tears started to roll down poor Toshiko's face.

'It hurts, Yahiko ...' She groaned. 'It hurts so much ...'

'I know, I know.' I kissed her forehead. 'I called the Hospital, they should be here soon.' I stood up, and she looked up at me wearily.

'Where ...?' She started, but I put one of my fingers on her lips.

'To get you some pain killers.' I kissed her briefly. 'Don't talk; it'll drain your energy.' Toshiko simply nodded as I walked through the front room to the kitchen, and rummaged through the cupboards for the packet of paracetamol. I was deep in thought, and slight shock. In the next 24 hours, perhaps, I would be a father. I was also aware that Deidara was, in fact, a father of two now. His youngest child, Matsuri, was born five months ago. Tsuki loved her little sister to pieces.

I padded back into the room Toshiko was laying in, and gave her some pain killers along with a glass of water. Within minutes, she was no longer in pain, apparently.

The nurses and doctors came roughly an hour later. I waited in the kitchen, making them cups of tea and such. Within four hours, I became a father. I didn't disturb Toshiko, because she would have been tired. Instead, I went to bed attempting to sleep, but I couldn't because of the stress and excitement. I stumbled into the shower before brushing my teeth and staring mindlessly into the mirror. After a few minutes of thinking about nothing, I padded back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. Before I knew it, I was lying on my side, and fell temporarily unconscious.

'Yahiko?' I jumped up, my eyes wide, and staring straight out the window, straight at the sun. I blinked my eyes, and then turned to face the voice.

'Toshiko?' She looked surprisingly healthy. She padded over to me and took my hand into hers, before pulling me into the front room and over the couch. She handed me a little bundle of blankets, and I stared down into the face of a sleeping child, blatantly only a few hours old. Toshiko's arm slid around my waist, and her head rested on my shoulder.

'He's ours.' She whispered. I looked down at her.

'He?' I repeated. She nodded.

'Yeah: He.'

'Name?' I murmured, turning my head and kissing her temple.

'I want you to decide on a name.' She murmured, nuzzling into my neck.

'Hmm ...' I looked at the child's face and pondered deeply. 'What about ... Khar ... Or Fell.'

'Khar or Fell?' Toshiko looked at me in amusement. 'They're both nice names ...' I hesitated, then touched the small one's face.

'Khar ...' Toshiko repeated under her breath.

'You like that name?' I looked at her, then turned to her. She looked at me and smiled.

'Yes. It's a very nice name.' She glanced at the baby, and then looked back at me.

'So it's decided?' I murmured, even though it was more of a statement than a question.

'Yeah. Khar.'

'Khar it is.' Then I leant down to her, and kissed her on the lips, knowing that from that moment on, it would be completely different, and one thing was for sure.

It's not the end just yet.


	30. Forbidden Love Add On: Chapter 30

Add on: Chapter 30!: Hidden In the Shadows!

An ominous shadow danced through the cave. The shadow was the shape of a human, with long hair that draped around his waist. Part of it tied back into a loose ponytail that floated in the air as he walked. He raised his hands and the shapes of them were obscured by the darkness as he put them together. A loud rumble echoed through the cave and he proceeded deeper into the cave by the new entrance he had made.

'Where were you?' A voice asked, it must have been a young male.

'Do not question me.' The first shadow growled, pale blue eyes suddenly emerging from his shadow.

'Sorry, master.' The second shadow apologized.

'Why did you call us back to the old lair?' A new voice asked, sounding older than the other males.

'Because we have an errand to run.' The first shadow murmured, a swish of his hair following. 'Plus this is the same lair myself and my old friend know about. The only one.'

'Do we have a mission?' The younger male asked.

'Yes, we have many missions.' The oldest male said, his voice silky yet frightening.

'Like what?' The boy older than the firsts asked, his voice firm.

'Like Jōnin rank missions.' A sparkle hinted in the first shadow's pale blue eyes. 'The first being to destroy Orochimaru. The second to bring down Akatsuki, and kill their leader, Pain, and their spy, Zetsu. The third-.'

'Sorry I'm late.' The first shadow span around at the new voice.

'Ah, you're finally here.' He murmured. The new shadows eyes opened, revealing eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. 'I was just telling the boys of our mission.

'Oh ...' Slight guilt wavered in the new man's voice and eyes.

'You can be sentimental about it, surely?' The first shadows voice turned raspy.

'Try as I might, I can't help it.' The sharingan spoke. 'This is a hard task you are asking me for.'

'Yet you are the only hope we have of achieving our main goal.' The Master growled. The sharingan sighed.

'Yes, I suppose.' He now sounded sad.

'Listen.' The Man with the pale blue eyes spoke. 'My optical jutsu, Churikan, cannot be stopped. Either you give in and help us, or I'll take her by force, killing your wife and the girls' husband.' The sharingan recoiled a little at the Churikan's ferocity.

'Don't kill him. He's a great friend to Konoha.' He said sternly.

'Then give me access to the girl.'

'You know what a tragedy it is for a man to lose his daughter.' The sharingan stated.

'Be that so, It's necessary for me to be the ultimate ninja.'

'That's what this is about?' The sharingan growled, almost yelled. 'For power?' The Churikan laughed.

'Not just for power. For Hell.' His white fangs shone in the dark. 'I need the beasts power to make all the lands hell.' The sharingan almost broke down.

'Don't call her a beast.' The sharingan cried. 'She can't help being what she is, and she tamed the beast, after all.'

The Churikan stifled a cough, then a door swung open, slamming against the wall. The two boys who had stayed silent during the elders' conversation perked up.

'Tarja!' They said in unison. The girl standing in the doorway looked emotionless. Her eyes were in slits like Orochimaru's, but they were purple. Her hair was tied back loosely. She raised one of her slim hands, and a ball of fire emanated from her palm. She threw it at a nearby torch, and the whole room lit aglow. Her perfect face looked over at the boys and the Master. The masters Bleak blue eyes matched his pale face, and his eyebrows were arched. He was grinning with his fangs baring, and then he looked across at the Sharingan, whose traditional black hair shone, even though he was stood in the shadows.

'So.' Tarja murmured. 'He has come, Master Hinote?' The sharingan flinched at the name. Hinote nodded.

'He has.' Hinote gestured over to the man in the shadows. 'Though he rather not show himself.' Tarja nodded one smoothly, her fringe moved with her action.

'Okay, so let me introduce her to you ...' Hinote murmured slickly. 'This is Tarja. She is daughter to Orochimaru, but I took her away from him. She has similar powers to Orochimaru-san, but she can control fire, as I have taught her, and snakes. The only thing she can't do her father can, is use a revolting long tongue. The rest of her is unknown. Though history has never mattered.' Hinote grinned to the Sharingan. 'And she is the one to go on the mission you dread most.' Tarja nodded. Inside her mouth, her tongue, lots small than her fathers, ran over the fangs in her upper jaw.

'So ...' Hinote murmured. 'You know what to do with this guy?' Tarja nodded again.

'Take the life of a Konoha Shinobi. Not any Shinobi, but a mother of two and one with a caring husband. One with a certain name.' Tarja's hand twitched at her side, and a black snake with red eyes emerged behind her and brushed its head against her outstretched palm. 'I must kill his daughter ...' She finished, the snake coiling around her neck carefully, as to not strangle its' master. Hinote looked to the Sharingan as he emerged from the shadows. The man's black hair covered his right eye, he looked unimpressed, but he knew he couldn't back out. His hair was spiked up naturally at the back, and the clothes he wore were black, and had the Uchiha symbol emblazed on the back.

'Did you hear that ...' Hinote growled, and smirked. ' ... Uchiha Madara ...?'

**((A/N: Okay, NOW it's the end of Forbidden Love. xDD I thought it was a bit stupid to end at 29, because it didn't go anywhere, so I've left a "meanwhile" thing. A sneak-peak, I guess. This will be the first chapter to the sequel, too, but with more added on. C: Tarja will be an important character in the new one, if I work it out right. I have an Idea, as I have another good character in mind. :3 Please look through my other stories in the mean-time~**

**~Yuki-chan~ xx))**


End file.
